A Whole New World: Season 1
by kdanielle123
Summary: Kate was an average girl till she suddenly showed up in the universe of Supernatural. Now she's hunting with the Winchesters, who knew her from a long time ago, and has to survive. (Follows the whole first season. Each chapter is an episode from Kate's POV) Dean/OC? Sam/OC? You figure it out
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It has been a long time since I have wrote anything! I got this idea from watching a lot of Supernatural! I hope you guys enjoy and fall in love with Kate. I will do every season. Each season will be a different "book", so we are looking at about 22 chapters or more depending. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Kate and anything I may make up.

I'm in Supernatural?

"What in the world?" I ask myself as I sit up from being asleep. I was in a motel room, and I am 100% sure I fell asleep in my bed back at home. I started freaking out. I had no idea where I was, and I had no idea how I ended up here. I got off the bed and started looking around. A laptop, that looked like mine, was sitting on a table in the corner. I go over to it and find it is mine with a few changes. All my pictures were deleted for starters and my desktop was a picture of a rose. Everything else was the same. I went to the closet and found it filled with my clothes from home. I then went to the kitchen area to find all my favorite snacks and a large gallon of water just sitting on the counter. I went into the bathroom to find all the things I use in there. "This is seriously weird." I then realized I didn't have my phone. I looked everywhere but could not find the thing. I then decide to get on the Internet to calm my nerves. Of course, the first place I look is Tumblr. Tumblr makes me happy but not now. First things first, my Tumblr information didn't work and when I created a blog everything was wrong. There was nothing about my favorite shows. I looked up everything. When I typed in Supernatural actual stuff about the Supernatural popped up. When I typed in Doctor Who, I got medical stuff and weird fantasy stuff that had nothing to do with my family show. When I typed in Sherlock, it was Benedictless. At least there was Sherlock Holmes wherever I am. I even tried searching this stuff. Google didn't exist, so I had to find something different. Something was seriously wrong. I decide to go exploring so maybe I could find something that would help me. My stomach started rumbling, so I grabbed my purse, that was in the closet, and went to go to the diner across the street. I sat down in a booth next to a guy that was seriously chowing down on a hamburger. The waitress came by and got my drink order. Just then the guy from the other booth looked up at me and looked like he did a double take. I about screamed out loud. It was Jensen Ackles! Oh my goodness! I decided to let him finish his hamburger before going over and asking for his autograph to give him some privacy, but then he picked up his plate and drink and headed my way. I was freaking out on the inside. Jensen Ackles was coming over to me! He sat down across the table.

"Kate? Kate Foster?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's me? How do you know my name?" I asked very confused as to how a famous person knows me.

"You don't remember me? I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm John Winchester's son." That's when everything clicked. That's why I couldn't find anything. I was somehow in the Supernatural universe. How is that even possible? How does he know me though?

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! How's the family?" I asked wondering where they were in their timeline.

"Oh the usual. Sam is off at Stanford, and I'm still hunting with my dad. I'm actually about to go get my brother. Dad hasn't come back in a while, and I'm getting worried. How have you been? Hunting I guess?"

"Oh yeah! I just got done with a ghost down in Alabama."

"Well you got yourself a hunting partner?"

"Nah, I've been working alone these days."

"Well, if Sam decides not to stay with me. I'm gonna need help. What do you say? Me and you?" I was mentally freaking out. Dean just asked me to go hunting with him! This is super exciting. They were at the beginning of their journey. I'll get to hopefully see their lives played out.

"That would be great! Its been lonely, and I would appreciate a hunting partner."

"Well then, Ms. Foster. Let's eat and then go get you packed up." Little did I know, I was a part of a much bigger picture than just showing up.

To Be Continued…

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this! I felt like I needed to put her in before Dean went to get Sam. I'm not going to say who she'll end up with or if she ends up with anyone. You never know what will happen. I have many ideas, and I hope I will get to write them! I will update when I can. I'm in college and college is hectic if you did not know this. Anyways, see ya!


	2. Pilot Episode Part 1

I know this is late, and I apologize! Don't hate me please! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Pilot Episode: Part 1

"Alright so I'll go through the window and show that its just me then you come in, kay?" Dean stated as we were outside the apartment Sam lived in. I nodded my head.

"Won't that scare your brother though? Why can't you just go through the front door like a normal person?"

"Well…because I don't want to. I'll let you know when its okay." He opened the unlocked window and got inside. I just stood there watching Dean. Just then Sam came into what looks like the living room where Dean was, and they started fighting. "Whoa, easy tiger." The boys were both breathing hard.

"Dean?" Sam said exasperated as Dean starts laughing. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Sam then grabbed Dean's hand and slammed him on the ground. "Or not." He tapped on Sam so that he would get off of him. "Get off of me." Sam got off of him and helped him up.

"Um, can I just come through the front door?" I asked making known my appearance to Sam.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Oh that's Kate. You remember her? Her dad was a hunter too. We met up at a diner a couple days ago." Dean said.

"I vaguely remember a Kate." Sam said coming over to the front door and let me in.

"Thanks, I didn't feel like attempting to climb in through a window."

"Okay so what the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said as he puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes him, and then let's go.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Just then Jess came in and turned the light on.

"Sam?" She asked as Sam and Dean notice she came in.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Kate, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiles as Sam nods. Dean does his charming grin and moved closer to her.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me put something on." Jess said as she turns to go.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean then comes back over to us still watching Jess. Sam watches him, his expression emotionless. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about private family business." But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said. Same then goes over to Jess and puts his arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her. Obviously, Kate over there knows."

"Okay, you make a good point." Dean looks at them straight on. I was mentally freaking out. This is the sentence that starts the whole show. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam still remains somewhat emotionless. Jess glances at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to outside." Sam and Dean go outside as I follow not really wanting to be in an awkward situation. We head downstairs after Sam had put on jeans and a hoodie. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with the two of you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." That sentence always makes me sad when I heard it on the show. Dean stopped and turned around. Me and Sam did the same.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." I snorted. Dean just gave me this look like you're not helping. We started heading downstairs again.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." We stopped at a door that probably led outside.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what out there!"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Dean looked outside. "We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." I said finally getting in the conversation. There was a pause.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open. We go out onto the parking lot where the Impala was parked. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe. Plus you have Kate here." Dean looks away. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam doesn't say anything. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can. You have Kate." I put my hand on Sam's arm because I can't reach his shoulder.

"Sam, Dean needs his brother. Yes, he has me who will stick with him, but he wants you to help." Sam sighed and looked down.

"What was he hunting?" Sam said looking back up. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala to where all the hunting stuff was.

"Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He asks going through all his clutter.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean looks over at Sam.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean then finally pulls some papers out of a folder. "Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy went missing." Dean handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Sam looks at the paper for a second.

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah well here's one in April." He tosses down another newspaper article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean picks up the articles and grabbed the one Sam was holding. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He then pulled out another bag. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He grabbed a recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." This was all strange to me because no one uses recorders like that anymore. He pressed play, but it was really awful.

"Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may…Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John's voice said on the recording. I suddenly got very sad just knowing where this all leaded to.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam just shook his head.

"Alright. I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again.

"I can never go home…" A woman's voice said.

"Never go home." Dean then put everything back in the trunk and shut it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam just looked away and sighed, then looks back.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him." I gave a little cheer. Sam jumped a little. "Oh, I forgot you were still there.

"Yep still here. I just let you two have your conversation. I didn't feel the need to jump in."

"You going to stick around for a while?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think I will." I said smiling.

"Okay, but I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turns to go back.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked. Sam turned back around.

"I have this…I have an interview." That made me even more sad.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said. I lightly punched him.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said. I knew how much Dean really wanted his brother back. This must really be killing him.

"Law school?" Dean asked as he gave one of his famous smirks.

"So we got a deal or not?" Me and Dean just said nothing.

To Be Continued…

Sorry for being so late! I have been doing social club stuff, and it has been crazy! I finally got this done! I really hope you enjoy Kate! I finally figured out what her purpose is for being switched to the Supernatural world is. I think its a great idea, and I hope to share it with you guys! Okay that's it, bye!


	3. Pilot Episode Part 2

Hello everyone! I'm back with another part of the pilot episode! So I have decided I'm not doing every episode. I will choose the most important, easiest to come up with ideas for, and my personal favorites to write. I have also decided that if I get to Season 11 that I won't follow season 11. I have my own idea, and I'm sticking to it. You'll just have to wait and see on that one. Well on with the chapter!

Pilot Episode Part 2

The next day we were at a gas station. I was sitting in the back of the Impala, while Sam was in the front seat. I was looking at Tumblr trying to figure out what were the equivalent to my favorite shows in this dimension. I found some interesting shows that looked like something I would like. I even looked up Dr. Sexy just to see what that was all about. Dean finally came out with a bunch of junk food. "Hey!" He yelled as he got to the car. Me and Sam leaned out our windows. "You want breakfast?" I nodded. He handed me a chicken biscuit, hash brown, and Dr. Pepper. The breakfast of champions.

"No, thanks." Sam said leaning back in. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." He said putting the nozzle back on the pump.

"Thanks again Dean." I said digging into my food.

"You're welcome, shorty." He said getting back in. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us cards."

"Yeah? What names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"We really need to work on the names. You guys always choose awful names." I said.

"And what do you suggest?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Oliver? James? Kendall? Matt? Something that's definitely not Burt and Hector."

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape." I snorted because that's definitely not something you hear all the time. Dean just gave me this look.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because one, no one uses cassettes anymore." I said. Sam then starts picking up cassettes in the box.

"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean takes the Metallica one from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Kate, what is the one rule I have about music in my car?" Dean asked looking at me. I sighed.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." I said.

"Exactly." Dean said as he put the cassette back in the box and starts driving.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."

"It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean said turning the music up even more. I just shook my head and continued eating my food. After a while of driving we pulled onto the highway where everything had been happening. Sam was talking on the phone. He finally hung up.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." Again that made me sad because I knew what was going to happen. "So that's something, I guess." Dean glanced at Sam then back to where there was two police cars and some officers.

"Kate, you just stay here in the Impala. We haven't got you a fake ID just yet." Dean said as him and Sam got their fake IDs out.

"I get to pick the names on my IDs right? I don't want a weird name."

"Yeah, they just have to be different." Sam said as him and Dean got out. I got my laptop out again and started looking through Tumblr again. After a while, they started coming back, and I noticed Dean smacked the back of Sam's head. I just smiled and shook my head. I saw them arguing for a little in front of the Impala. Then the sheriff walked up. Dean said something to him and walked past. They got in and we headed into Jericho. Sam filled me in on what I missed on the way. This was the second victim this month. He didn't really need to tell me I knew already. When we drove, we saw a woman putting up missing flyers.

"I bet that's the girlfriend of our victim. Kate you can come this time." Dean said as he parked the car. We walked up to the lady. "You must be Amy."

"Yeah." Amy said turning towards us.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is my wife, Kate." I tried so hard to keep my cool. Dean just said I was his wife. Why couldn't I be Sam's wife?

"He's never mentioned you to me." Amy started walking away. We kept following her though.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." I said. Just then another lady her age cam up and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay." The woman asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. We walked to a diner not to far from where we were. We sat at a table with me, Dean, and Sam on one side and Amy and Rachel, the other lady, sat on the opposite side.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…he never did." I patted her hand.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. Amy just shook her head.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." I said pointing it out. Amy held out the pendant and looked down at it. It was a pentagram in a circle.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-" She laughed. "With all that devil stuff." Sam laughed a little and looked down. Dean looked over at him.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said. He then leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right, so if you've heard anything…" Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Me, Sam, and Dean said in unison. That was beyond crazy.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." This has grabbed our attention. We nodded at Rachel to keep going. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." She pauses. "She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Me, Sam, and Dean look at each other. We then said our goodbyes to the girls, and then decided to go to the library. Dean was trying to search for what we were looking for but nothing came up.

"Let me try." Sam said, but Dean just smacked his hand.

"I got it." Dean said. Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over. In the process of Sam pushing Dean out of the way, he knocked Dean into me, making me fall down.

"Ow!" I said. Dean hopped off the chair and helped me up. "Thanks." I said brushing myself off.

"Sorry Kate." Sam said not looking up from the computer.

"You're such a control freak." Dean said. I got up into the chair that Dean didn't seem to wanna sit in again.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Me and Dean said.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam typed in suicide and found an article about a suicide that happened on the bridge. We glanced at each other. The date was April 25th, 1981. It was a drowning and deemed a suicide. The lady had called 911 in a panicked state. She had described how she found her two children in the bathtub, dead, after being alone for several minutes. "She jumped off the bridge and drowned in the river."

"Well this is interesting." Dean said.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said her husband, Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. We then jumped back into the Impala and headed for the bridge. It was late when we got there. We stopped and looked down at the river. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking over at Dean as we started walking away.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"So now what?" I asked

"Now, we keep digging until we find him. It might take a while." Sam stopped.

"Dean, I told you, I've got to get back by Monday-" Dean and I turned around when Sam said that.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?"

"Dean-" I said trying to get him to stop. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

"I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Sam stepped closer. I stepped back not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's health. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned around and started walking. Sam started following. I followed after Sam still keeping myself out of this.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us." Sam hurried and got in front of Dean.

"No. I'm not like you, or dad, or Kate over there." He said pointing at me. "This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like, and what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. She's not coming back." Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. There was this seemingly never ending pause.

"Don't talk about her like that." Just then I saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Um, guys." I said finally getting closer to them. Dean let go of Sam, and they both saw her as well. Sam stood next to Dean, and I stood on Dean's other side. Constance looked at us and then stepped off the edge of the bridge. We ran over to the railing and looked over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. Just then we heard the Impala's engine come on along with the headlights. We turned to look.

"What the-"

"Who's driving the car?" I asked. Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket. We glanced at them. The car then starts to move towards us. We turn and start to run with me slightly behind them because they had a foot of height on their side.

"Dean? Kate? Go! Go!" Sam said as he realized I was struggling behind them and grabbed my hand. The car was too fast though and when it got too close, we jumped over the railing. Sam had caught the railing with one hand and was still holding me with one hand. Man, he was strong for being able to do that. He pulled me up enough for me to grab the railing. He pulled himself up and helped me up as well. I needed to work out. We looked around and tried to find Dean from up above.

"Dean!" We yelled for him. We then saw him crawl out of the water and onto the muddy ground. I busted out laughing. He was covered in disgusting stuff.

"What? Stop laughing!" He said hearing me laugh.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked trying not to laugh himself." He made a sign at us saying that he was okay.

"I'm super." Sam then starts laughing with me. After a while, Dean finally found his way up onto the bridge where we were. He, of course, went to his car to see if she was okay. After a while, he shut the hood.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius."

"Dean needs a shower and bad. He has flies around him right now." I said staying a safe distance away from him.

"Oh you know you love it, sweetheart. Give me a hug. You know you wanna." He said getting off the hood. My eyes widened and started running off. He chased me around for a while then I faked an injury. That stopped Dean. "Kate! Are you okay?" He said leaning down, but not touching me thank goodness. I nodded.

"Sprained my ankle. Sam, can you give me some help?" He nodded and helped me over to the Impala. We sat on the hood.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam said to Dean. I just smiled. We then decided to go back to the motel.

"Hey your ankle!" Dean said noticing I wasn't needing help.

"Faked it!" I said hopping into the back.

"Oh this is war." He said, and I just laughed.


	4. Pilot Episode Part 3

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of my story! It has been a while since I've written anything, but I'm back! I've had to re-think some things on this story when it pertains to future events, but I have added a lot of new things I think you guys will appreciate me doing in the future. We'll get to those when we get to those though. Alright on with the chapter!

Pilot Episode: Part 3

"Hey, Kate would you like a room to yourself…or would you mind staying with us? If you stay with us, you will either have to share a bed or take the couch if there is one." Dean asked as we pulled up into the hotel parking lot.

"If you don't mind, I would like a room to myself." I just met these guys. I don't want to jump the gun just yet.

"No, of course not sweetheart." We got out of the Impala and went into the lobby. "Two rooms, please." Dean says giving the credit card to the man at the desk.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked. The guys looked confused. I knew what the man was talking about of course.

"Oh, yes that's our Uncle Burt. We had some family invite us up. He told us to come by his room when we got here, but he never told us what room number he was in. Could you point us the way?" I asked sweetly.

"Room 109 and 110 are your rooms." He said handing me the keys. "Your uncle is staying in 100." We grabbed our bags and headed to our rooms.

"We'll knock on your door in a bit." Sam said. I nodded and headed into my room. It wasn't terrible, but I'm going to have to get used to the whole living in a hotel room life. At least till we get to go to the Bunker. That's such a long ways away though. I set my bag down and started unpacking some things. After a while Sam knocked on the door.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as we headed down the hallway.

"We're going into our dad's room. Dean's already down there pick-locking the door." We got to John's room, which was open. We walked in to see Dean looking at everything their dad had in the room. There was something on every possible surface. I stepped around the mysterious substance that was on the floor to look at the stuff that was on the walls.

"Whoa." Sam said. Dean turned on the lamp by the bed. He picked up the half-eaten burger that was also sitting there.

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that." I said looking disgusted. He sniffed it and put it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Sam was inspecting the salt on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Dean joined me by the wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked also joining us.

"Centennial Highway victims." I said. Sam nodded.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-" Sam crossed the room. "-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam started looking at the papers taped to the other walls. He also turned on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out." I went over to Sam while Dean just stayed over by the wall we were looking at.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Dean then took a closer look at the photos of the victims.

"You sly dogs." Dean then turned back to us. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." I said.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean came over to us. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." I looked at his photo and noticed he was just thirty. I knew he was alive though from the show. "If he's still alive." I really wanted to tell them everything, but I knew I couldn't because that could seriously mess some things up.

"All right. You and Kate go see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean says as he turns to go back to their room. Sam turns towards him.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean turned around to face him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." I silently awwwwed to myself. I love their cute brother moments, but then Dean held up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments." Me and Sam both laughed.

"All right, Jerk." I got really giddy inside.

"Bitch."

"Okay, you two. Dean, please go take a shower before your stench sets the fire alarm off." I said walking over to Sam. Sam laughed and gave me a high-five.

"Yeah, you're laughing now, but just you wait, Kate." He said going back to their room. Sam then noticed something and stopped smiling.

"What is it Sam?" I asked as he walked over to look at something. There was a rosary in front of the mirror and there was also a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala next to Dean with Sam on his lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and smiled sadly. I went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find him, Sam. I promise." He just nodded and headed out. I followed suit. We started researching, but nothing came up. Dean walked out of the bathroom clean and smelling great.

"I'm going to go get food. You guys want some?" Dean asked.

"Yeah can you get me my usual?" He nodded.

"Yeah, sure sweetheart. Sam, do you want something?" He was listening to his voicemails from Jess. He shook his head.

"You sure? Afraim's is buying." Sam didn't respond. "Okay, I'll be back." He headed out. Just after he left, Sam's phone rang. Sam stood up quickly.

"What about you?" Sam hung up the phone and turned to me. "Come on, we have to go." He grabbed the keys to the impala, and we hurried out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're going to see Joseph Welch to see if we can find anything." After a while, we pulled up to a house that looks like its falling apart. We go up to the door and knock. A man, who I presume is Joseph, opens the door.

"Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." He said. He walked outside, and we started walking down the driveway that was filled with junk.

"Sir, I was wondering if this man came to talk to you." I said as I handed him the picture of John.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph handed the picture back to me. "He came three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what the kill kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me…"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" I asked pulling out my notebook I had gotten.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"I'm sorry sir. We're just fact-checking." I said.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"It must have been so hard on you Joseph." I said sincerely. Sam suddenly stopped walking, and me and Joseph did too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Joseph hesitated. That's when I caught on to what Sam was doing

"Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam said. We shook hands with Joseph and turned back to the Impala. Sam waited a moment, and then turned back to Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Joseph turned back to us.

"A what?"

"A woman in white or sometimes weeping woman?" Joseph says nothing. "Its a ghost story. Well, its more of a phenomenon, really." Sam starts walking back towards Joseph. I just stayed where I was. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. Sam stopped right in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph started walking away, but Sam followed.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." That caught Joseph's attention because he stopped. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. That man is never seen again."

"You think…you thin that has something to do with…Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me."

"I mean, maybe…maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back!" Joseph look visibly upset. After a moment, he turned away. Sam sighed and joined me back at the Impala.

"Alright, so the old house?" Sam nodded and drove us off. It was nighttime by the time we got to the bridge. All of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it. He talked to who I guess is probably Dean. We got onto the bridge, when I noticed Constance in front of us.

"Sam!" He looked and saw her as well and slammed on the brakes. We go right through her as the Impala stops. I could hear Dean yelling through the phone. Me and Sam were breathing hard. That's when we noticed Constance in the back seat.

"Take me home." She said. "Take me home!" She yelled more forcefully.

"No!" Sam yelled. Constance glared. All of the sudden my door flew open, and I was pushed out by an unknown force. "Kate!" I heard Sam yell as my door had shut. All of a sudden the car started to go off. I could see Sam struggling as the car went by. I got up and started hobbling over to where the car was going. The fall hurt my ankle. I got to the house as Sam rammed the car into the house. That was when I saw Dean. He hurried over to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" He asked.

"I think…" Sam said.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean helped Sam out of the car. I finally made it over to them just in time to see Constance pick up a photograph of her and her children.

"There you go." Dean closed the door. At that time, Constance looked up and glared at us. She threw the picture down. A dresser came flying and pinned Sam and Dean against the car. The lights started to flicker. Constance started looking terrified. Water began flowing down the staircase as two kids came towards her.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." The children say. They suddenly showed up behind her and embraced her. She screamed and the three of them melt into a puddle. The boys shoved the dresser away from them. They went over to look at the puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest. Sam let out a pained laugh. "Hey, where's Kate?" Sam went rigid.

"Crap! She was shoved out of the car on the bridge!"

"I'm fine. I'm right here. I said getting over to them with my bleeding ankle. "I have a few bruises and scratches and my ankle is bleeding, but other than that, I'm good."

"You got payback for earlier." Dean said smiling.

"Shut up, Winchester."

"Make me, short fry." Sam just laughed and helped me into the Impala.

"What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak." Sam said.

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean leaned over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." They hopped into the car, and we headed back to Stanford. Sam was reading their Dad's journal with a map on his lap. I think he was trying to find the coordinates that were written in the journal.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Sam looked at him, hesitating.

"Dean, I, um…" Dean glanced at the road and then back at Sam.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean nodded clearly disappointed and returned his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home." Sam turned the flashlight off, and we drove off. I dozed off with "Highway to Hell" playing. How fitting. We finally got back to Sam's apartment.

"Call me if you find him?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned to me. "Keep my brother in check will ya?" He asked looking down.

"I'll try, but you know Dean." He laughed and hugged me. "Good luck with the interview. You'll rock it." I said sadly, knowing what was about to happen. Sam patted the Impala and turned away.

"Sam?" He turned back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam then goes back inside.

"Alright, sweetheart, I guess we're headed to Colorado." Dean said turning on the car. I laid down in the backseat and dozed off. I woke up not too long after to find we were pulling into Stanford very fast.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked sitting up, momentarily forgetting what is happening to Sam.

"Its Sam. We have to go back." He said quickly. We pulled up to Sam's burning apartment and jumped out of the car. Dean ran into the apartment to go after Sam. I stayed outside anxiously waiting for them. Dean and Sam came out with Dean holding a struggling Sam. Dean got him next to the Impala, and Sam fell on his knees and started crying. I got down next to him and tried to comfort him. Once Sam calmed down, he looked scary mad. He just went emotionless and stood up. I got up with him. Sam opened the trunk and loaded a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk and then at Sam. Sam looked up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam shut the trunk.

To be continued…

Yes! I got another chapter done! I really hope you enjoyed! Tell me what episodes you would like to see because I'm not doing every episode. I'll try to update more often! See you guys!


	5. Wendigo Part 1

Hey guys! I've been super busy in college and haven't been able to update in a while, and I apologize for that! If you have ever taken college chemistry, you would understand. Anyways, I have some spare time to get some writing done so here we go!

Wendigo Part 1

We stayed for Jessica's funeral before we decided to head off. Sam was so torn at the loss of Jess. I wanted to hug him and tell him its going to be okay, but I knew that was a lie in of itself. Plus, I didn't know how Sam would take that.

"Hey, you two can head back to the Impala. I want to say goodbye one last time." Me and Dean nodded and headed back.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked Dean as we got in.

"I don't know, Kate. Jess died the same way our mom did. Our mom died right above Sam in his nursery. This is going to take a big toil on him." We sat there for a little bit then Sam came back and got into the car. We didn't say anything for a long time. After a while, I fell asleep. I woke up and looked at the radio clock and noticed I had only been out for an hour. Dean looked in the mirror at me and noticed I was awake. "Welcome to the world of the conscious, sweetheart." I chuckled and looked out the window.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"About two hours." Just then Sam jerked awake. That caught Dean's attention as he looked at his brother concerned. "You okay?" Sam looked at Dean but then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" I asked. Sam cleared his throat. There was a pause.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked surprising both me and Sam. I hadn't been with Dean very long, but the show seemed to portray him very well when it came to the Impala, including not letting just anyone drive it. Sam laughed.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Can I?" I asked.

"No, I don't even know if you have a driver's license."

"Man, I thought I might get lucky." I said looking back out the window. "For your information, I do have a driver's license."

"Look, guys, I know you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." I had to hold back a snort for that one. That would have been incredibly rude.

"Mm-hm." Sam then grabbed a map to figure out exactly where we're headed.

"Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sam folded the map to the part where we're going. I noticed there was a very large red x on it with some coordinates it seemed like.

"You know what?" He paused. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find your dad first." I said. Sam nodded.

"Dad disappearing-" Dean paused. "and this thing showing up again after twenty years, its no coincidence." Another pause. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"This is just all so weird." I said.

"You got that right, sweetheart." Dean said.

"These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge." Sam said confused.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. Its just woods." Sam said putting down the map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Just then we drove by a sign that said: "Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest." I knew what we were hunting. I also knew this was going to be a terrifying experience. After a while of driving, we pulled up to the ranger station. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." We got out of the Impala and were looking around. Me and Sam were checking out the map while Dean was just wondering around. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Sam and I looked at him. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to him with Sam. He was looking at a photo of a man standing behind a very large bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice said right behind us. We turned around and saw a ranger there.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said laughing a bit. I even let out a nervous laugh. Dean just grinned and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man." Dean said. I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Bull." Crap he called us out on our bluff. We all exchanged glances.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" There was a pause.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" Dean looks at his nametag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th, so its not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." We nodded our heads.

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You, know so she could see her brother's return date." Ranger Wilkinson eyed Dean, while Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." He said and started heading into the ranger station. We got the copy and walked out to the Impala. As soon as we're out of earshot, me and Dean bust out laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that." I said. Dean just patted me on the shoulder and walked ahead.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked obviously not as amused as we are.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" We stopped at the Impala. Me and Dean on one side and Sam on the other.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" There was a pause.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam gets into the Impala.

"Really?" We then both got into the car. We drove up to what I guessed was Haley's house. Just as we got out of the car, Haley walked out of the house. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Kate, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." I could tell Haley was hesitating because we really don't look like we're from the Park Service.

"Lemme see some ID." Haley said. Dean pulled out a fake ID and held it against the screen. Haley looked at it, then at Dean, who is smiling. Haley then finally opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Me and Dean said. Haley then noticed the Impala.

"That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said proudly. We were all looking at the Impala at this point.

"Nice car." We were lead into the kitchen were there's a boy sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turned to me and Sam to mouth something I didn't catch, but I did catch Sam rolling his eyes. We sat down at the table to discuss things.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Haley came back into the room with a bowl witch she places on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." The guy sitting at the table said. Dean eyed the poor kid. He looked away. Haley went and put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed the laptop and pulled up the pictures.

"That's Tommy." Haley clicked and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom said on the video. Just then there was a shadow that flicked by on the video.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." We then left the house.

To be continued….

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the wait, but I will hopefully be updating more often after finals in two weeks. I hope you guys have an awesome day!


	6. Wendigo Part 2

Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter. One thing I need to tell you guys. I have gotten a job as a counselor at a camp for summer. I won't have internet to update except for weekends there, but I think I may be able to bring my laptop and do some writing, or at the very least, bring my notebook. The thing is I might not be able to update a whole lot for a solid month. I'll try and update as much as I can. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate.

Wendigo Part 2

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly, but still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said as we sat down at a table in the local bar.

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam pulled out newspapers to show us. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said pointing at the specific article he was talking about. The headline said Grizzly Bear Attack! It just talked about how these people disappeared and the authorities couldn't ever figure out what happened to them. Sam then pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He pulled up Tom's video that Hailey sent us. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam said going through the specific frames showing us them one at a time. A shadow suddenly crossed the screen.

"Do it again." Dean said. Sam showed those same frames again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Woah, that is nuts." I said surprised at looking at the video in person. Dean then hit Sam. Sam looks at him.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam then closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam handed Dean and I another newspaper article. "In fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I already looked the guy up. He still lives in the area. Let's get going." We grabbed our stuff and left the bar. After a while, we pulled up to the house of the man I assumed was the kid. When we knocked on the door, an older man with a cigarette in his mouth answered the door.

"Hello, are you Mr. Shaw?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sam and Dean held up their fake ranger badges.

"This is I'm Ranger Flatts and this is my partner Ranger Young. We're here to talk to you about something that happened to you in 1959." The man went rigid when Dean said that last part. The man walked out and we started walking outside.

"Look ranger, I don't know whey you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked. Shaw nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. Shaw didn't do anything. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Still nothing. "We knew what were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw sat down in a chair. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Sam down across from Mr. Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked. There was silence.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like…no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked. Mr. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." He shook his head. "Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since." His hands go up to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." He opened his shirt to reveal three scars that were clearly made by claws. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." I knew it wasn't a demon. This was not going to be fun. We drove back to our motel and started planning.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Sam gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"Shut up. So what do you two think?" Sam asked.

"Werewolf?" I asked even though I know what it is.

"No too fast to be a werewolf. The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." We walked out to the Impala and drove to the park again. Dean goes over to the trunk and starts putting guns into a duffel bag. Me and Sam walk over to him.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." I said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean snapped at me.

"Hey lay off and maybe she has a point. We don't know what we're dealing with." Dean looked at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam, Kate. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked. Sam shut the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean just stared at Sam. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said as he threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked off. Sam and I just stared after him. We then grabbed our stuff and followed after Dean. We headed towards the forest just to see Haley, Ben, and another guy who's name I couldn't remember, but I'm pretty sure he's the one that dies for being a jerk basically. They look like they are about to head out into the forest as well. We got out of the car. I noticed that all three were staring at us. I got out with the duffel bag full of guns, but Sam grabbed it from me.

"You guys got room for three more?" I asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" The guy said.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Sam walked past everyone into the forest. I followed after him.

"You're rangers?" The guy said.

"That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Me and Sam looked back at the guy.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean walked past me and Sam. We started walking again. We walked for about another hour before anyone said anything again. Roy was leading us with me and Sam in the back.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Sam.

"I have no clue. You got something?" He asked.

"I heard this legend this one time-" Ben walked away from Haley and Dean. Dean gave us a look saying that we should go follow and we did. "We'll talk about this later." I said. Sam nodded. Later in the day, we finally go to Blackwater Ridge. Sam walked up ahead of the guy, who I finally found out his name is Roy.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a GPS and looked at it.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Roy said. Dean and I walked up to Sam.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"What? I don't hear anything." I said.

"That's the point. Nothing's making a sound. Not even a cricket." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I said.

"That's sweet, sweetheart. Don't worry about me." Roy said while waving his gun and pushed past us. Dean looked at Ben and Haley

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." We headed off and to find a place where we could stay for the night.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy said. Haley ran towards Roy. We soon followed.

"Oh my God." Haley said. The place was trashed. This was nuts. Everything was torn up, blood was everywhere, and the supplies were everywhere in the area.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said. I rolled my eyes. This was most definitely not a grizzly.

"Tommy?" Haley said as she took off her backpack and looks through everything in the campsite. "Tommy!" Sam ran over to Haley.

"Shh." Sam said.

"Tommy!" Haley screamed again.

"Shh." Sam said trying to get her to be quiet.

"Why?" Haley said when she finally calmed down a bit.

"Something might still be out there." Sam said.

"Sam!" I yelled as me and Dean noticed something. Sam came over to where we were.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said. We stood up and turned back to the others. "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog." We head back to the others to notice Haley looking at something that had blood on it. She started crying so Dean walked over to where she was. "Hey, he could still be alive." Dean said trying to comfort her. She gave him a look.

"Help! Help!" Someone from the woods yelled. We ran to where we were hearing this voice with Roy in the lead. "Help! Somebody!" The voice yelled again. We couldn't find anyone.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley said. We just stood there and tried to listen to anything.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said suddenly. When we got back to camp, everything was gone.

"Our packs!" I exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked turning to us.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said. Sam walked over to where me and Dean were standing.

"I need to speak with you two in private." We headed a little ways away from the others. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean handed the journal to Sam. He opened it and found the page he was looking for. "All right, check that out." He pointed to a drawing of a Wendigo.

"Oh come one, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean said.

"That's what I was thinking of earlier." I said to Sam.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam said.

"Great." Dean took out his gun. "Well then this is useless." Sam gave Dean the journal and headed back but stopped.

"We gotta get these people to safety." He said. We headed back to the campsite. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten…more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said

"Relax." Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Roy moved to get up in Sam's business. I started to try to break the two apart, but Dean put an arm in front of me to stop me from doing that.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." I held back a gasp knowing what happened to Mary.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of here." He was majorly angry now. Roy just laughed.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Dean finally stepped in and pushed Sam away from Roy.

"Roy!" Haley exclaimed

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said. There was a long pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Haley asked. Me, Dean, and Sam started drawing symbols in the ground to protect us from the wendigo. Dean and Haley were talking. I stopped to eat a few of the MnMs I had in a bag in my pocket. I figured that it might be a good idea to have some just in case. Sam noticed and laughed.

"You brought some too?" He asked.

"Hey, these things are amazing."

"Whatever you say." There was silence for a while.

"Do you think we're going to be able to stop this?" I asked.

"We have to or we'll probably die."

"We need fire you do realize that right?"

"Yeah, well in our packs we did have flares."  
"So what are we going to do?"

"Try and get back to the Impala maybe."

"That might take too long. Tommy might die by then."

"I have no idea what we're going to do." When we were done, we sat at the edge of the campsite since Sam and Roy were not getting along at the moment. Dean came up to us after a while.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? Then, Kate over here is the one to save our butts." I smiled. There was a pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked.

"This is why." I said as Dean held out John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean said. Sam just shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam asked clearly frustrated.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it. Are you with me Kate?" Dean asked.

"I understand that we need to help people. That should always come first, but what if your dad is in trouble?" I asked.

"Dean…she has a point. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looked down, then back up.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Dean looked over to where Hailey and Ben were.

"Well for one, them." Sam looked at them as well. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He paused. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looked straight at Dean. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Me and Sam smiled at that. Suddenly a twig snapped and all three of us were on high alert.

"Help me! Please!" A voice said from the woods. Dean stood up and got his gun out. "Help!" Sam and I were shining our flashlights around trying to see anything.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" The voice said again. Then there was a growling noise. Roy pointed his gun in the direction where the noise came from.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said. Something rushed past near where Haley and Ben were and Haley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said. Roy shot the Wendigo twice. I knew that was a really terrible idea.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaimed as he ran off to go find what the creature was.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled. He turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move." We then ran after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy yelled. Just then the wending reached down from the tree and killed Roy. I screamed.

"Roy!" Dean exclaimed. I knew that was going to happen, but it didn't scare me any less.

To be continued…

Well there's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try and update soon. Bye guys!


	7. Wendigo Part 3

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I am on a roll! I've been doing well with keeping up with my stories. Let's hope this keeps going. Anyways on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Kate.

Wendigo Part 3

We got back to the camp after the death of Roy. He was a jerk, but no one deserved to die like that. Me and Sam were sitting against a tree stump looking at John's journal. Dean, Haley, and Ben were hanging around the tents.

"It's not your fault." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I feel some sort of responsibility towards Roy's death. We're supposed to protect people." Sam said not looking at me.

"Roy got trigger happy. We couldn't have done anything to stop him from shooting that thing." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was a jerk to him."

"He was a jerk as well. You two had an argument. You two are stubborn. That's why you two got mad at each other. You can't beat yourself up about this."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's dead."

"Okay, so let's kill this thing. That's the best we can do for him now. We've got to figure out where this thing is hiding out. Haley's brother might still be out there."

"Well it looks like we have to kill it in the daylight. It's a perfect hunter at night." He paused. "I guess we need to go discuss with the group." He said getting up. He held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up. We went over to where Dean, Haley, and Ben were.

"Hey." Haley stood up when she saw us come over. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said also standing up. Sam showed the page about Wendigos to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam said.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean said.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked looking at the page. Dean bent down a picked up something off the ground.

"Well, it's always the sam. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean said.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Sam said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked still a bit scared.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean said. Dean glanced at me and Sam, then back to Haley.

"Tell me." She said.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean said.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" Dean started. He then held up a can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker." We started heading through the forest with Dean leading the way with the Molotov cocktail in his hand. I was in the back with Sam with Haley and Ben closely following Dean. I looked over and noticed trees with claw marks and what looked like blood on them. We kept walking for a while, then Dean let me and Sam lead. Dean handed me the Molotov cocktail when we switched.

"Guys." I said stopping at a tree that had more claw marks and blood, but this one was different because the branches were broken. Sam stopped and Dean caught up with us.

"What is it?"

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said. Then there was growling. We whipped around to where the sound was coming. Trees were rustling from that area. Haley was standing under a tree when we saw blood drip onto her shirt. She noticed and looked up. She leaps out of the way just when Roy's dead body falls out of the tree. Me and Dean go over to look at the body, while Sam goes over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked.

"His neck's broke." Dean said as Sam helped Haley up. Then there was more growling. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean said. We started to run, but again, I was behind because of having short legs. I then felt something grab me. Instead of the Wendigo grabbing Dean, it had grabbed me. I dropped my bracelet I always wore down, so the guys could see that I had been taken. I remembered I also have MnMs in my pocket, so I did exactly what Dean did in the episode. I just hope I can survive long enough till they come.

To be continued…

Sorry guys it was a short chapter, but I wanted to end it there. I won't be writing for a week because I'll be at camp, but I'll do the last chapter of this episode when I get back. Hope you guys have a great day!


	8. Wendigo Part 4

Hello everyone! I am back! So I have news. I will be in Kentucky with my best friend for 2 weeks. Not sure how much I will be able to do during that time, but I will try and do some writing. I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy the story!

A Whole New World Chapter 8: Wendigo Part 4

"Kate! Kate!" I heard from somewhere in the mine. I couldn't open my eyes. I wasn't as bad as Tom. I also noticed that the wendigo had brought another body in. I think it was Haley. I hope that its the boys and not the wendigo mimicking their voices. Another twenty minutes later I heard the voices again. "Kate!" I heard Sam yell. I then felt his giant hands on my face. I opened my eyes slightly to see that it was Sam.

"Sam." I groaned. "Dean." I said seeing Dean over at another body.

"Hold on, I'll cut you down." Sam said cut me down and caught me when I fell. "I got you." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as he set me on my feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked still having an arm around my waist.

"I'm fine. Let's get the others." Dean had cut down Haley and was taking care of her. Even though I told Sam I could walk, he didn't let go of me. They helped me and Haley to an empty patch of floor and sat us down. I groaned. I may not be seriously hurt, but it still didn't feel very good to move very much.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where is the Wendigo?" I asked.

"He's gone for now." Sam said. Haley got rid of the rest of the ropes that were on her. She stood up and spotted Tom still strung up. She started crying.

"Tommy…" She said as she went over and touched his cheek. Tommy suddenly woke up and jerked his head up. Haley jumped back and shrieked. She turned towards us. "Cut him down!" Sam went over and cut the poor boy down. "We're gonna get you home." That's when we noticed our supplies were in the corner. Dean went over and picked up three flare guns.

"Check it out." He said.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said and grinned. I got up from the floor and stood next to Sam. Dean laughed and twirled the guns. We then headed down a tunnel with Sam and Dean in the front, me right behind them, and Haley and Ben behind me supporting Tommy. There was then some growling. I prepared my flare gun for whatever was going to happen.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said scared. Dean turned and looked at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Kate. They're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean didn't say anything. He just winked and started walking.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." He yelled. We waited until Dean was pretty far away before we started moving.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. The other three following suit. Then we heard growling. Sam and I both grabbed our guns. Sam lowered his and turned to the others.

"Get him outta here." Sam said.

"Sam, Kate, no." Haley said worried.

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled.

"Come on, Haley!" Ben yelled. They helped Tom through the mine tunnel. I turned to Sam.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" We got our flare guns ready to shoot and started down the tunnel a little.

"Come on. Come on." I said anxiously. We heard growling again, but this time it was right behind us. We turned and the wendigo was right there. Sam shot and missed. We ran after the other three. We had to protect them.

"Sam! Kate!" Haley yelled noticing us.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam said pushing them along. The Wendigo was still right behind us. Just then the Wendigo grabbed me. I screamed as it got some of the scratches he already gave me. "Kate!" Sam said turning around and pulling out his gun.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. The Wendigo got off enough for me to crawl away. Sam saw Dean and grabbed me and pulled me away as well. Dean shot the flare as soon as I was out of harm's way. The Wendigo went up in flames. I sighed. This hunt was finally over. I moved to get up but realized I had a huge gash on my leg. Sam also noticed and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really, but nothing some painkillers and sleep can't help." He smiled, and we got out of there. We got back to the ranger station later that night and called an ambulance for Tom. The ambulance people loaded up Tom and also patched up the gash on my leg. When I was done, I went over to where Sam was with Ben, who just finished talking to some police officers.

"You okay?" Ben asked when I came over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Haley turned to us.

"Let's go, Ben." Ben nodded at us and left to go with his siblings. I saw Haley kiss Dean's cheek. I aww'd. I saw Dean give me a look and slightly chuckled. "Thanks, Sam, Kate." Her and Ben climbed into the ambulance and they drove off. We joined Dean over on the Impala.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said. I laughed.

"Me, too." Sam and I said at the same time. There was silence for a bit.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know." We all hopped into the Impala and drove off. I smiled because I just survived a Wendigo attack.

To be continued…

There you have it guys! There's another chapter down. I may skip to Bloody Mary so be prepared for that time skip. Anyways, I'll see you later. Bye guys!


	9. The Phantom Traveler Part 1

Hey guys! So I almost skipped to Bloody Mary, but then I took a second look at this episode and was like, "You know why should I skip the first episode with a demon?" So here we are! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate all of them! I hope you guys like this part. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A Whole New World: The Phantom Traveler Part 1

"How much you want to bet that Dean is still asleep?" I asked as me and Sam got back to our motel room with coffee and some muffins. Sam grabbed the bag of muffins I was holding so that I could open the door. When I opened the door, I saw that Dean was reaching under his pillow obviously going for the weapon he had under there. "Stand down. It's just us. We brought breakfast." I said going over to our small table and setting down my coffee.

"What time is it?" He asked still looking sleepy.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam said looking at his watch.

"In the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Me and Sam said. Sam was really happy when he found out I was a morning person. That meant he didn't have to drag two people out of bed in the morning. I had gotten more comfortable with staying with them in motel rooms especially since someone tried to break into my room one night. That was really terrifying, but I somehow took the guy down thanks to the training Sam and Dean have been doing with me. The guy didn't expect that.

"Where does the day go?" He asked sitting up. "Did you two get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam said.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomerical. I knew Kate got some sleep. She's just a weird morning person."

"Hey!"

"No offense sweetheart."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." I chuckled slightly.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is." Dean said.

"Sam, you're smart enough to know that's terrible for a person." I said turning to him with crossed arms.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to help keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. I have Kate, but she's still learning." Sam just shrugged. Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Sam went over to the other bed and handed Dean his coffee.

"Yeah, but it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"Sometimes you can't help it. We see a lot of things. Some things you just can't forget." I said remembering what's going to happen later to them."

"Exactly." Sam paused. "All this it…never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. I knew he was lying. He always has nightmares. I didn't bring it up though. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." Another lie. He's scared of losing the people he loves. Sam pulled out the large knife that Dean keeps under his pillow. We all keep weapons under our pillow. He held it up to prove his point. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Just then Dean got a phone call. He picked up. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?" Must have been someone that John and Dean helped with. "What is it?" Something was wrong. Dean eyed both of us. A few minutes later, Dean hung up. "Okay guys, pack up we're headed to Pennsylvania." We got all of our stuff and got into the Impala. I knew this was going to be a really long ride, so I thought I might as well sleep some more. Dean only thought that I got some sleep. In honesty, I didn't sleep a wink. I've been having my own nightmares. Nightmares of things to come. Every time I get in the Impala though, I seem to have nothing. It's like the Impala protects me. I feel safe when I'm in this car. We got to the place where Dean's friend Jerry worked and met up with her.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said.

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A man said coming up to us.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm-taking some time off." Sam said painfully.

"Well, he was proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did." She finally turned to me. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not a Winchester. I'm Kate Foster. These two are my hunting partners." I said extending a hand for her to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kate." She shook my hand then turned to Dean. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Kate. Three is better than two, huh?" Dean laughed.

"Well having Dad would still be extremely helpful. Kate is still learning."

"I got something I was you guys to hear." Jerry said. She lead us to an office. She walked over to the computer. "I listened to this, and well, it sounded like it was up your alley." She put the CD into the computer. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." She pushed play on the computer.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is Britannia 2485-immediate instruction help!" One man said.

"United Britannia 2485, I copy your message." Another man said.

"May be experiencing some mechanical failure." The first voice said. There was a loud whooshing sound. The recording cut off there.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't." Jerry said seriously.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam said.

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage…guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Dean frowned. I nodded my head knowingly.

"No problem." I said.


	10. The Phantom Traveler Part 2

Hey guys! I am back! Sorry for such a long wait. Things have gotten crazy in my life with going back to college and such. Anyways, I know you guys probably got frustrated with me starting a brand new story. I'm sorry. Well…you'll understand later. Good news is I'm probably not going to start a new story anytime soon. Unless…never mind, I'll get to that later. Anyways, here we go!

The Phantom Traveler: Part 2

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam as we were standing outside the Impala waiting for Dean.

"Can you guys stop asking. I'm fine." Sam said slightly frustrated.

"Listen, I know what you're going through."

"No you don't." There was a pause.

"I have nightmares too."

"I know. I notice you don't get a whole lot of sleep. You just make Dean think you do."

"I've always been a morning person. That wasn't a lie. It's just I've started having nightmares." I said. "I think Dean hasn't noticed because he worries more about you. You're more important. He doesn't really notice anything about me."

"That's wrong. In the last month, you've become a part of our family, Kate. You're like a sister to us." Sam said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Well, that's good to know." Just then Dean walked out of the building in front of us.

"Hey." A random woman said.

"Hi." Dean said kind of weirded out by a random woman just saying hi. He shook it off and walked towards us. He held up the ids. There was two for me, while Sam and Dean only had one. I grabbed both of mine and saw one was an FBI id.

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked taking his id. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." I had to stifle a laugh because later on they only seem to do FBI. We all got back in baby. "All right, so what do you two have?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." I said.

"Yeah?" Dean said interested.

"Listen." I said hoping up the tape player and pushed play on the edited tape.

"No survivors!" A voice said.

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said confused.

"Got me." Sam said.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." And….that was the name of the episode.

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." I said.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean said turning on the car.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam said.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him." We drove to a mental hospital where I assumed Mr. Jaffey was. We parked outside the gate and walked into the building. We found Mr. Jaffey out in the garden, which actually didn't look awful. It was kind of pretty. We walked through the garden as we were talking to Mr. Jaffey.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." He said after we had introduced ourselves.

"Right. Some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean said getting straight to the point.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean said. That usually points to a ghost, but I'm pretty sure this was a demon case from the show. It's been a while since I had seen the first season.

"No, nothing." Mr. Jaffey said kind of quickly.

"Mr. Joffey-" Dean started.

"Jaffey." The man corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean said. Max just nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max said.

"Uh huh and that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said slightly turning away from us.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean said. I elbowed him in the side.

"No. No, I was…delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things." I elbowed Dean again. This time he gave me a look. I gave him a look that said be more considerate.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." I said putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"There was…this-man, and uh, he had these…eyes-these, uh…black eyes." Ah hah! I was correct about it being a demon case! It was the first one they ever did on the show. "And I saw him-or I thought I saw him…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit, but that's…that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage." I almost groaned. This was clearly a demon case. Black eyes + super strength + doing things not possible = Demon.

"What are you, nuts?" Quite possibly since this is clearly a demon, but I guess they're not accustomed to those just yet. They are still a rare occurrence. Oh how I'm going to miss these days. Sam tilted his head. "He was a passenger. He was sitting in front of me." We then decided it was probably best for us to leave. We said our goodbyes and headed out. We then came to a house of another survivor.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as we got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human, but maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Not exactly another creature but possessed by one yes.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked. I shook my head, but demons can possess anyone. Unless, you have an anti-possession tattoo, which I was still in need of getting. We went up to the door and knocked on it. Who I assumed was Mrs. Phelps opened the door. We did our whole spiel about being from the FBI. She naturally let us in. She led us into her living room. We sat on one couch while she sat across from us. Sam looked over and picked up a picture from the table next to the couch.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps said.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" I felt so bad for this man. He didn't deserve to be possessed by a demon. Demons feed on fear. I reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary." Probably not considering this can happen in a second.

"Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Me, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other.

"Thank you so much for your time, Mrs. Phelps." I said patting her knee.

"Could you please just figure out what happened to cause this?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"We will, Mrs. Phelps. Have a nice day." We then got back into the Impala.

"Okay, Kate you know something." Sam said turning to look at me.

"I have an idea of what it might be. I'm not sure just yet." I said. "This case seems familiar. Now we need to go check out that plane, and there's only one way we'll get to see it." The guys groaned knowing what we're going to have to do. "If you could just drop me off at the mall, I'll pick me up a dress. I need something formal as well." I said trying to not mess with the storyline too much. They dropped me off at the mall and gave me one of the fake credit cards. I found this super adorable black dress that was professional enough but yet really comfortable. I put it on and texted the boys to let them know I was done. They came and picked me up ten minutes later. "Woah you two look nice." I said as I got in the car.

"I hate wearing these things." Dean said.

"I think the appropriate thing to say 'Thanks Kate you look nice too'" I said sarcastically. Dean just grumbled in response.

"You do look nice, Kate." Sam said turning to me."

"Thank you Sammy. Someone has manners." Dean just grumbled again. We entered the storage warehouse where the plane was being held and showed our badges to the security guard up front. The man just let us in. We went over to the plane wreckage and Dean pulled out a weird device and put some earbuds in.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" I said.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean had a huge grin on his face. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, we can see that." Sam said. Dean's grin disappears. I pat him on the shoulder. He runs the EMF meter over a piece of wreckage with what looks to be sulfur on it and there's a spike on the EMF.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Do they not see the sulfur. That's a definite for all demons. "What is this stuff?" Oh I guess they don't realize its sulfur.

"It looks to be sulfur." I said.

"Well let's be sure." Sam said as he scraped some of it into a bag. I caught a sniff of that stuff. Yep most definitely sulfur. Then all of a sudden we see some guys coming towards the area with guns. Oh crap we've been caught. We hide behind a wall of the plane and peer around the corner and the guys just walk out casually. Just then the alarms start blaring. We then take off running to the gate. Dean took off his jacket and put it over the barbed wire, so that we wouldn't get hurt going over. Dean had to give me a boost since I was the least athletic of the three and also the shortest. Sam had climbed over before me and thankfully caught me before I fell. Dean climbed after me and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." We ran off to get into the Impala and drove off.

To Be Continued…

Sorry guys its been a long time since I updated this story, and then I started a new story. Well, hey, I'm in college. It's hard. I'm sorry for the long wait, but these things take time. Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	11. The Phantom Traveler Part 3

Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! It's Thanksgiving break, and I'm finally doing this chapter. I just wrote a chapter for my X-files story. So, if you're into that, go check it out! I make little remarks here and there, and some of them may or may not include Supernatural. Just note that Kate is basically me going through the story, so her little remarks are what go through my head. They may seem a bit random, but they're all me. So I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me a review! I do appreciate the reviews! Okay on with the story!

A Whole New World: Phantom Traveler Part 3

After the incident at the warehouse, we went back to Jerry's office to check to see if the stuff we found was sulfur even though I knew for certain that stuff was sulfur.

"Hey Jerry, we found something." Dean said coming in and putting the bag of sulfur on Jerry's desk. Jerry grabbed the bag and looked at it. He then went over to his microscope and put some of the sulfur on it. It is then replicated on a screen next to him. We looked at it. I don't know what sulfur is supposed to look like up close, but I used a different sense to figure out what it is.

"Huh, this stuff is covered in sulfur." I knew it! There is nothing that smells that bad except for maybe rotten eggs, which is what sulfur smells like.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry said moving out of the way. Just then there was loud banging noises coming from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap…" A man's voice yelled. I instinctively moved closer to Dean.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said as he left the office. I went over and looked into the microscope. I didn't know what sulfur looked like, but I'm gonna guess it looks like what I'm looking at.

"Demon." I said as I leaned back up.

"That would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean said.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked both of us.

"Never." Me and Dean said at the same time. Of course, we went on to research everything we could on demons. I knew how to kill them, but we didn't have that capability yet. I'm also not looking forward to that considering we get it from Ruby. Sam and I were on our computers, while Dean was reading.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." I said.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked as he got up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said. Dean just snorted and turned away. "What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big, and I wish Dad was here." I wanted to say I could deal with them, but that's with a demon knife that we don't get for another 3 seasons. Exorcising a demon is much harder than just stabbing them.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said. I kept my mouth shut. Dean's phone then started ringing. "Hello?…Oh, hey, Jerry…Wha-Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?…Where'd this happen?…I'll try to ignore the irony in that…Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean said as he hung up. Something happened.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said as he started grabbing stuff. I quickly started grabbing my stuff as well.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth." We headed out to Nazareth to see what was going on. When we got close, I could see smoke in the distance. We went back to Jerry's office to see if there was any connections. "Sulfur?" Dean asked when we walked in and saw Jerry looking through his microscope. He nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." I said hoping the guys would pick up on what I was meaning.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked even though I kinda knew the answer.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight, and get this, so did flight 2485." Sam said.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean said.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" I said.

"No survivors." Dean said. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." We got back into the Impala and decided to go back to the motel. Sam decided to call the survivors to see if any of them were flying.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said all professional like as he hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." I sighed in relief.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." I said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam said. Oh that poor woman.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam said. I saw what the time was.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean said.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam sighed. "We're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean said pushing on the gas pedal harder making the car speed off.

To be continued…

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If I don't update this story soon, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye guys!


	12. The Phantom Traveler Part 4

Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter! I've been doing good on updating lately, and I'm super proud of myself. I also am doing well in college, and everything is going great at the moment. So here's a bit of giving from me since things are going well. You get the last part of The Phantom Traveler. Alright without further ado….

The Phantom Traveler Part 4

We somehow made it to the airport in a record time. I'm sure Dean broke every driving law in the book to get here. We somehow got here in one piece and wasn't pulled over. I find that to be a miracle. We rushed in and looked at the Departure board. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam said pointing at our flight.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Luckily there was one nearby. Dean grabbed it and started calling someone. "Hi gate thirteen…I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um,…flight 4-2-4…Come on…Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here…Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-…You what?…Uh, well…there must be some mistake…Guilty as charged…He's really sorry…Yes, but…he really needs to see you tonight, so-…Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic…Oh, yeah…No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean sighed and put the phone back. "Damn it! So close."

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." Someone said over the intercom.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said going over to the ticket machines.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean looks terrified. I would be too if I was terrified of flying.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash. We need all hands on board."

"I know."

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Kate you get the tickets, and me and Dean will get the stuff out of the car." Sam said as he handed me a credit card and left with Dean. I went over and bought three tickets for the flight. I'm not afraid of flying, but what if something goes wrong. This is a demon for pete's sake. I know Sam and Dean survive, but what if I don't? I waited a little while when Sam and Dean finally come back with a duffel bag small enough to fit on the plane. I knew Dean was anxious also, so I needed to play cool. Hopefully with me and Sam not stressing, he'll be okay as well. We went through security with no problems and got onto the plane. I guess we only had holy water. We took our seats also with no problems. Dean sat down and started humming. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I'm pretty sure I've heard it while in Dean's car. Sam looked over at him.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked. That was it. It was a Metallica song.

"Calms me down." Dean snapped back.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right, but you got to stay focused."

"Okay." Dean said.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." I hadn't seen them do a exorcism on the show in a really long time. They generally just stab them with a knife.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." I said sarcastically. Although, stabbing someone with a knife would be even harder.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked looking around. Me and Dean did so as well. I couldn't tell from just looking. They won't be showing their black eyes right now.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Well crap. Let's just hope the demon stays in the person it's possessing at the moment. I have no protection.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were here, I'd be pretty messed up." I don't remember it being Amanda who the demon possessed. I think it was a guy.

"Mm-hm." Dean said. A flight attendant walked by us at that moment. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" Dean asked stopping the flight attendant.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said.

"Mm-hm." The lady said as she walked past. Dean and I turned around. There was a lady in the back of the plane. I think that was Amanda.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to here, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean said.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean said grabbing a bottle of what I guessed was holy water from his bag. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam said snatching the bottle and hid it. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Oh yeah there's that as well.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said standing up about to leave.

"Hey." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to us.

"Say it in Latin." Oh Latin, I'm going to have to learn that one day.

"I know." Dean said as he again turned to leave again.

"Okay. Hey!" Sam said again.

"What?!" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo." Sam said.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" I wouldn't have known that if I didn't watch this show. Dean finally went back. I grabbed the book I bought not too long ago. Not going to do anything till Dean gets back. After a few minutes, Dean returned. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." He said frustrated.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said just as the plane started to shake.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean exclaimed getting really anxious.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said. I put a hand on his hand to try and calm him.

"Sam, Kate, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down." Sam said.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean was getting more anxious.

"Yes, you can." I said rubbing his hand.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam said. Do they not have the tattoos? Dean took a deep breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" It would be much easier if we could draw a devil's trap but that's not going to happen.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." I don't remember the exorcism being more than just saying the words.

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to Hell once and for all." They don't do this part anymore in the show. I don't remember them doing this after this episode actually.

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean said. He grabbed his EMF meter and started walking up the aisle. Sam stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. I wasn't sure what he was doing. I got up and followed them. We were standing by the bathroom just as the copilot walked out of the bathroom and started back to the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo." Dean said subtly. The guy turned back to us. That was when we saw that his eyes were black. He went back to the cockpit. Dean turned and looked at us. We, of course, headed to the back of the plane to Amanda to try and get her help.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean said taking a look at his watch.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said as she saw us walking towards her.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." I said as Sam closed the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked obviously getting super nervous. I would be nervous if two huge guys walked back here to me alone.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." Dean said. She started looking even more nervous.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said. Amanda's smile disappeared.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plan, and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam said.

"We need you help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy. I have to go back-" She said trying to go past us. We stopped her though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay, but listen to me, uh…the pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean said.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She asked surprised.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked.

"I-"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said.

"On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes." They were probably black.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She asked still confused.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot-"

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam said.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-" This poor woman.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said. That was true. We could die. She hesitated, but it looked like she might believe us somehow.

"Okay." She said as she went into the cockpit. She walked back with the copilot. When he got in here, Dean punched him knocking him down. Dean pinned the guy and put tape on his mouth. "Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda started getting scared. I would too if I was her.

"We are gonna talk to him." He's not wrong. It's just the copilot won't be talking back. Dean splashed some of the holy water on him. The guy's skin sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam said looking at Amanda.

"Well, I don't underst-I don't know-" She said nervously.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Okay. Okay." She left.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean said struggling. I got down and helped Dean keep the guy down.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-" The demon broke free briefly and hit Dean and Sam till Dean pinned the guy again. Sam started doing the exorcism again. Just then the demon knocked both me and Dean to the ground and pulled the tape off. He grabbed Sam.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean hit the demon as Sam just sat there. I took my place again. Man, I really wished I memorized that exorcism now.

"Sam!" Dean and I exclaimed. Sam snapped out of it and started the exorcism again. Sam put the book down and helped us pin the demon down.

"I got him." The black smoke exited the copilot's body and disappeared. Crap. "Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean said as we got off the guy. The plane started dipping. Sam struggled to grab the book that the demon kicked away from us. I was holding onto the counter for dear life. Dean was pushed against the exit door. He was also screaming. Sam grabbed the book and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright light went through the plane just as it leveled out. I guess we did it. Me, Sam, and Dean went back to our seats and relaxed. Dean was even somewhat relaxed. Once we got to our destination, there was police and paramedics. We wanted to wait around to see if the copilot was okay. Amanda was standing near him as he was being checked over. After a few minutes, she turned to us and mouthed thank you. "Let's get out of here." Dean said as we went to find a rental car. "You okay?" Sam stopped and turned to Dean.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica." Sam said.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Come on." Dean said as we went into the airport rental car place. We then drove back and decided to go see Jerry before we left.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry says as he shakes our hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." I nodded my head.

"We'll se you around, Jerry." Sam said. We started heading out when Dean stopped and turned back.

"You know, Jerry." He said.

"Yeah." Jerry said.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean said.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam asked confused. Their dad hasn't been talking to us much less someone he barely knew. I mean he didn't know me, but I'm with two of his sons.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked getting hopeful.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said as he left. We headed out to the entrance of the airport.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed what I assumed was John's number. When the voicemail started playing he put it on speaker phone.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." John on the voicemail said. After we heard it, Sam looked mad and stormed into the Impala. Me and Dean exchanged a look and followed shortly after. I began to think about what was next. Bloody Mary. I am not looking forward to this.

To Be Continued….

Wow look at me not writing this like a month later after I last updated this story. I'm getting better! I'm on my break right now from college. I did very well this semester if you were wondering. You probably weren't, but I'm super happy with my grades this semester. Anyways, again if I don't update beforehand, have a Merry Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate. Bye guys!


	13. Bloody Mary Part 1

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I am headed off to college this coming weekend, so you won't get as much updates as you've been getting these four weeks. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday. I also hope you all the best new year. I have high hopes for 2017. 2017 please do not let me down.

A Whole New World Chapter 13: Bloody Mary Part 1

We were in the Impala headed off to a weird case. I knew what this case was going to be. I was really terrified for this case. This episode always scared me. I had fallen asleep in the Impala because again I wasn't sleeping all that well again. I woke up Dean pulling into a building's parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked sitting up. Just then Sam jarred awake as well. Me and Dean looked at him concerned. He looked terrified for a second.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." He said.

"Yeah, another one." Dean said.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep. Kate did you get some sleep." I gave him a look, but I nodded when I saw Dean looking at me as well.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." He said. I didn't know if he was talking to Sam or me or both of us, but I nodded either way.

"Are we here?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said. Sam grabbed the newspaper that was on the dash and looked at the obituary section. There was one circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" I asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." He paused a second. "Let's go." We get out of the Impala and walk up to the building. "We're headed to the morgue. We need to see the body for ourselves." We walked around for a bit till we finally found the morgue. We walked in to find two desks, but there was only one person there. I looked at the name on the desk to make it not look suspicious when we say we're looking for the other man.

"Hey." The man said.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're the med students that set up an appointment." I said instantly.

"Sorry?" The man asked.

"Did Doctor Figlavitch not tell you?" I asked sweetly. "We called him. We're working on our project down at Ohio State. He was supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said-" Dean started. "Oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sir, these guys have put this off for way too long. I lost my dad and haven't been able to do this for a couple of weeks. I had hoped these two would at least do this part of the project, but obviously they didn't. Didn't you have some project partners that just drove you nuts like this?" I said getting some fake tears to come up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." He paused. "Yeah, I can show you the body." I smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much." The man got up and we headed into the part where all the bodies are. I didn't know if that sob story was going to work. The tech pulled the body out. Everything but the eyes looked normal. Eyes actually meaning no eyes.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said. The tech put the sheet back on the man's head.

"More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" I suggested.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up there, thats for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"But the eyes. What would cause something like that?" I asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first of me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our project?" I asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Sam pulled out his wallet and gave the man some money. He showed us the report, and then we left.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked.

"Uh, almost never." Sam said.

"Exactly."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said.

"Hey good job with the sob story earlier." Dean said bumping me lightly.

"Bringing up memories of projects for anyone makes them feel bad for you."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said. We then headed to the house where the man died. I looked at my outfit and thankfully I was wearing black. The guys on the other hand were very much underdressed.

"Kate did you have a feeling we would be doing this?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Kind of." I said as we head towards the backyard. A man pointed towards us out as soon as we walk out. We walk up to who we saw was the daughters of the man.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked as we got to her.

"Yeah." The older said.

"Hi, uh-we're really sorry." I said not really sure what to do because I don't know this girl too well.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Kate. We worked with your dad." Sam said. Donna looked at one of the girls and then back at us.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." One of the other girls said.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna said.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No." One of the younger girls turned around toward us.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She said.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily." I said kneeling down to her. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"Right before he died, I said it." She said getting more upset.

"You said what?" I asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." She paused. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna said.

"Hey, I used to do that all the time when I was little. Nothing ever happened. You saying Bloody Mary in the mirror three times did not kill your dad. Plus it was you who said it, not your dad, right?" I said.

"No, I don't think so." She said. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"We need to get going. We just wanted to stop by and say our peace." The girls nodded. We left and decided to go check out the bathroom for ourselves.

"The Bloody Mary legend…Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean said. Dean walked in while Sam and I kneeled down to check out the blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Dean just shrugged and opened the cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B-" Sam stood and looked at the mirror and closes the door. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said.

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to." We walk out into the hallway to see one of the girls from outside in the hallway.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"We-we, had to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean said.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant-"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet, but we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said.

"Who are you, cops?"

"Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam said as he pulled out a notebook and pen and wrote down his number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call." He handed her the paper and we left. "Let's head to the library to see what we can find." Me and Dean nodded. We got into the Impala and left. We went in, and I noticed it was pretty dark in there. They must have terrible lighting in this place.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof-like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 version of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch. Another says she's a mutilated bride, and there's a lot more."

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers-public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" That's when we noticed the computers had out of order signs on them. Sam chuckled. "I take it back. This will be very annoying." I sighed. It was this case where they had to do things old school. We searched long for two hours, when I noticed that Sam had fallen asleep. I smiled. I wanted to do that, but Dean would get frustrated if I fell asleep as well. We grabbed tons of records and headed back to the motel. After a while, Sam seemed to start whimpering in his sleep. I went to wake him up when Dean put a hand on me. He shook his head and went back to researching. After a while, Sam jolted awake. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration. No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said falling back on his bed.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said. Just then Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" There was a long pause when he finally jumped up. "Come on something came up with Charlie. We need to go." We hurried out of the motel to go where Charlie is.

To Be Continued…

Well, there you go. I've updated this story before heading back to college. I don't know when I'll update, but I hope it will be soon. Anyways, have a great day! Bye!


	14. Bloody Mary Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm super excited that I finally got to this episode because this was my favorite episode for a while. It is still the scariest episode of Supernatural to me. Anyways on with the story!

Bloody Mary Part 2

We headed to the park, where Charlie was waiting for us. We found her sitting on a park bench. I sat next to her, Dean sat on the back of it, and Sam just stood beside her. Charlie looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Charlie what happened?" I asked.

"It's Jill. She's dead." She said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We were talking on the phone, and I was telling her about being freaked out by the Bloody Mary thing. Then she said. She didn't say anything for a second then I heard screaming. I called the police, and they found her on the bathroom floor. And her- her eyes. They were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"And she said it." Dean looked at Sam. "I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, god, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look, we think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said.

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help. Can you get us into Jill's room? We want to check out the place." Charlie nodded and got into the Impala with us. We drove to Jill's house. Charlie went inside, and we scaled Jill's house to get to the window. That was definitely an adventure since I'm so short. I finally got up there though with the help of both Sam and Dean. I won't go into detail about how awkward that was. Charlie opened the window for us, and we climbed in. Dean tossed a duffel bag full of our ghost hunting stuff to Sam, who opens it and start searching through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Sam then pulled out a camera. Dean and I shut the curtains on the windows. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. I went over and hit the light switch.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I said. Sam hands me a digital camera.

"Hey, night vision." Sam said. I turned it on and handed it back to him. "Perfect." He aims the camera at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

"No, that's me. I'm the pretty one." I said. Me and Dean had this thing going on. Sam rolled his eyes like he always does when we start doing it. Sam started walking around and opens Jill's closet door. He was looking at the mirror carefully.

"So I don't get it. I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." Dean said.

"Maybe we should check out the bathroom mirror." I said trying not to give away too much. Sam nodded and closed the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said turning to Charlie.

"It's just a joke."

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Sam and I headed into the bathroom, where Sam was looking at the mirror. There was something coming from behind the mirror.

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing at the stuff. Sam looked and noticed it too.

"Hey." Dean and Charlie looked at us. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"You're wanting me to go get don't you?"

"Kate here had a ton of trouble getting up here, so she's not going to be the one to do it." Thank goodness. Dean sighed and went back out the window. He came back in a few minutes and tossed me the black light. I shined it on the mirror, where Sam had peeled off some of the paper on the back. It had a name on the back and a handprint.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked confused.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Well, let's go find out." I said. Sam got down first and got into a position where I could just jump down to him. Luckily, he caught me, and Dean got down after me. Charlie went out the normal way and met us by the Impala. We drove to the nearest library. Me and Sam went inside to go see what we could find. We searched the web for a while till Sam finally found who this boy was. He printed the article, and we headed back to Dean and Charlie, who were sitting on a bench outside of the library.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam said when we got to them. I saw Charlie instantly get tense.

"Oh my god." She said starting to freak out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said. We drove to Donna's house. Somehow, Charlie got Donna to let us in. We went over to the mirror the man had died in front of. We took the mirror off the wall and did the same as the other mirror. There was a handprint and the name Linda Shoemaker on it.

"Linda Shoemaker." I said. "We need to ask Donna about this. We headed downstairs and found her. "Donna?" She turned to us. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Do you have any connection to a Linda Shoemaker?" She instantly got tense.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." I said.

"Yeah, Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pill, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." She said walking away a little bit.

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked horrified.

"Maybe." I said.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie said.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't-" Dean started.

"Believe me, I won't say it." She followed Donna up the stairs.

"Where to now?" I asked turning to the boys.

"The library." Sam said. We got back into the Impala and headed to the library. Dean and I sat down at computers while Sam was looking at a bulletin board. I was searching for anything Mary related even though I knew I wasn't going to find anything. Some of this stuff was interesting though. I was looking at the legends of Bloody Mary and looking for anything that could help us. Sam turned and looked at Dean's computer. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" I took a look at Dean's computer to see that he was indeed looking at FBI records.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database-at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"Not if there's a specific item." I said.

"Well, there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea-"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean said.

"Yeah, with mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." I said.

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean said.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam said.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam said.

"Take a look at this." Me and Sam looked at what Dean had pulled up. It was a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean printed out another picture and handed it to Sam. I looked at that picture as well. The picture was of a handprint and the letters Tre.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said.

"Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean then pulled up the police website for Fort Wayne, Indiana. It said: "I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder-that one still gets me."

"Let's go talk to the man himself." I said as I looked up his address. The boys had been showing me how to do these things. I found the guys's address in no time. We headed out and found his house. We knocked on his door. He opened up a little after.

"Can I help you guys?" He asked.

"Sir, we are reporters for a website that talks about unsolved murders." I said starting off. The man's eyes go wide. "We heard about the Mary Worthington murder from our fans, and they've been begging us to do a story on it. Since you were the main detective on this case, can we ask you a few questions?" The man nodded his head and let us into his house. I was getting so much better at this lying thing. We sat down on his couch, and he sat in a chair across from us. "We've done a bit of reading on the murders, but we wanted a first-hand account from someone who worked the case." He nodded his head.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You guys said you were reporters?" The man asked.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, and becoming an actress. We know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam said.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam said. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some files.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He said as he opened the file. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." He said.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure, but there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T's" wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?"

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope." He sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret, but she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror." Dean asked pointing at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.\

To be Continued….

There you go guys! So there's another chapter of A Whole New World. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm in college and college is crazy. I will try and update as much as possible. Alright, bye guys!


	15. Bloody Mart Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back! Sadly I think this is going to be a short chapter. I don't have much left in this episode left, but I might add something at the end that's original to me. I'm also currently listening to Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story by Hamilton. That's not really anything that has to do with this story, but I just felt like writing it. No one really reads this so there. Anyways, on with the story!

Bloody Mary Part 3

We were in the Impala while Sam was talking on the phone with the family of Mary. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be affected by the mirror. I haven't caused any deaths, but does knowing about future deaths count? This episode always freaked me out. It always scared me when I watched it. I couldn't do the Bloody Mary ritual thing when I was little. It freaked me out too much. I guess its time to face my fears.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam said as he hung up.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there is." I said.

"When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirror so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam said.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam's phone starts ringing. "Hello." He suddenly turned concerned. "Charlie?" I sat up in my seat. "Hold on. Don't look at any reflections till we get there. We're coming." We picked up Charlie and took her back to our motel room. She sat on one of the beds, while we covered every reflective surface in the room. Sam took a seat next to her. "Hey, hey it's okay." The poor girl was shaking. "Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Charlie finally looked up. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay. As long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked scared.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." I said sitting on her other side. Dean just stood in front of us.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about." I said sadly. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him, but he kind of scared me too, you know?" I nodded my head. "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. This I broke up with him, and he got upset. He said he needed me, and that he loved me. He said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.'" She had to pause. "And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She started crying again. I rubbed her back.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for that to happen." Charlie just continued to cry. "We're going to take care of this Charlie." We left the room and went to the Impala. We were headed to the store where the mirror was, when it started to rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing herself, that's not really Charlie's fault." I said.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Kate. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said.

"I guess." I said.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why what do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam said.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure." Sam said.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?" I asked.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam asked.

"You know what, that's it." Dean suddenly pulled the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow. Sam, this has got to stop man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night-it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me-it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her, or hell. why don't you take a swing at me. I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I helped, so I'm also to blame for pulling you away."

"Yeah, but he's not going to hurt you. You deserve it much less than me." Dean said turning to me.

"I don't blame either of you."

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." I just looked down knowing that Sam had known about it.

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! Besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean me and Kate know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Well, I'm not sure if it'll work with me actually knowing.

"No you don't." Sam said.

"We don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told the two of you everything." No, but I know anyways.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" Dean looked at Sam surprised. Wow, later on the two of them just keep lying to each other. This is very different.

"No, I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean said.

"I won't let it happen either." I'll try before Sam does. I'm not sure his will work. I'm not sure if mine will either, but we'll see when we get there.

"Guys, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it, and you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." After a while, we got to the store. We broke in and saw there was lots of mirrors in the store.

"Well, that's great." Dean said. He pulled out the picture we had of the crime scene. "All right, let's start looking." We split up and started looking around. I went over to the area where I remembered the mirror being. "Maybe they've sold it." Dean said. That's when I found it.

"I found it!" I said. Dean and Sam walked over to me. Dean looked at the picture to make sure it really was. I was correct.

"That's it." Dean sighed. "You sure about this?" Sam hands me his flashlight. He sighed.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at us and picked up a crowbar we brought. "Bloody Mary." Suddenly there was a light coming from outside.

"I'll go check that out. You two stay here and be careful." I also got my crowbar ready. "Smash anything that moves. Well, except Kate. Don't kill Kate." Dean got down and crawled towards the door. "Crap." That's when I heard a breath. I turned to another mirror. There she was. I could see her. Crap. I froze. Sam turned to me and noticed that I was just staring at the mirror. My eyes started to hurt. That's when he smashed the mirror. My eyes stopped hurting, but I could feel a little blood on my face from my eyes. I saw her in a different mirror.

"There!" I exclaimed and pointed at a different mirror. Sam smashed it. She moves again, and I smash the mirror that time. We turned back to the original mirror. "Come on. Come into this one." I said. That's when my reflection started doing weird things. I started hyperventilating as blood started coming out of my eyes again. The pain was was worse this time. I dropped as I clutched my chest. I noticed Sam was feeling the effects as well. I guess me knowing the secret didn't help him after all.

"You know too much. You will cause so much death." I heard Mary say. Then she went on to talk about Jessica, but she turned back to me. "You can't stop what's going to happen, so what's the point in you being alive?" Just then Dean smashed the mirror.

"Sam, Sammy!" I sighed.

"It's Sam. Kate?" He said turning to me. Dean noticed I was in the same state as Sam.

"Are you two okay?" He said concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said.

"Sore but otherwise okay." I said.

"Come on. Come on." He moved me sort of out of the way after he got Sam up. That's when she started coming out of the original mirror frame much like the girl from The Ring. She walked over to the boys and they fall down. In this time, I was able to stand up and grab a mirror. I rushed as fast as I could and put the mirror in her line of eyesight.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection said. Mary then starts choking and just melts. I threw the mirror down and it shatters.

"Hey Sam, Kate?" Dean asked after we just laid down for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Me and Sam both asked.

"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck." Sam laughed, but I didn't say a thing. There is that theory that all the bad things that happen to the guys is because of this episode. At least I took on some of that bad luck. Dean got up and helped both me and Sam up. We all limped to the Impala. I laid down in the back. My eyes were still hurting. My vision was fine, and I don't think there's any real damage. My chest was sore as well. The guys got in, and we headed off. We went back, picked up Charlie, and brought her back to her house.

"So this is really over?" She asked not getting out.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean said nodding.

"Thank you." She said. I gave her a small hug, and Dean shook her hand. She got out of the car.

"Charlie?" She turned back as she heard Sam. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." She smiled a little bit and went into her house. Dean playfully hit Sam.

"That's good advice." Dean then drove away from the house. "Hey Sam?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look…you're my brother, and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam looked away for a bit, but then he looked back at me. "Besides, someone else has some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at me in the rearview mirror. All eyes were on me now.

"I didn't see Mary at first, but Kate did." I sighed. I needed to come up with a lie and quick. I couldn't just tell them I knew everything about them because I was from another world where their lives are a tv show.

"It was a hunt about two months before I met you guys. There was a hostage. I couldn't save her. She was only nine." I said as sadly as I could muster.

"But why didn't I see her at first?" Sam asked. I shrugged. It was probably because I know your secret, but you're not even willing to tell your brother. The boys stopped staring at me, and I finally could get some rest. I got even less sleep in the last few days because of this hunt.

To be continued…

Well there we go! I'm not sure what episode I'm going to do next. I may skip the next episode and just go straight to my favorite episode of season one, which is Faith. What do you guys think? Tell me if you're against that because I can't remember if anything really special happens in episode six. I'll have to do some research. Anyways, bye guys!


	16. Skin Part 1

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but college is over with now. My personal computer is not functional so I'm having to do this on my parents' computer. I'll hopefully be getting up quite a bit this week because they'll be on vacation in Mexico. This fall I'll have more time to write because it's going to be a much lighter semester because I'll be in England! I'm studying abroad in London and will have a much lighter work load. Anyways, on with the story!

Skin Part 1

Its been about a week since the Bloody Mary incident. Sam has become more cautious of me since he wasn't able to see Mary at first when he was the one to call her. Dean hasn't thought anything of it because he doesn't know about Sam's secret. We are currently at a gas station in New Mexico after doing a simple salt and burn. It has been a nice change of pace from the Bloody Mary case. Sam had been on his phone most of the ride which has been strange because he isn't usually on his phone this much.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south and hit Bisbee by midnight." I nodded my head when Dean looked back at me. Sam just kept typing away on his phone. "Sam wears women's underwear." Dean said to get Sam's attention.

"I've been listening. I'm just busy." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"Reading e-mails." Dean got out of the car and started filling up.

"E-mails from who?" Dean asked.

"From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, and what you've been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them?" I asked.

"No, I just don't tell them everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse." Sam gave me a look when Dean said that. I am not giving in. I can't just tell them that I came from another universe where their lives are a television show. That's going to put me in the mad house.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean just shrugged. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." That's the truth. I can't even count how many people that will die in this series. I just hope I don't become one of those people.

"You two are kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said.

"I'm socially awkward. There is a difference." I said. Sam then goes back to his phone.

"Goodness..." Sam said after a minute.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to Sam.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes.

"I went to school with her and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean asked.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." Sam said as Dean chuckled.

"Look, sorry about your buddy, okay, but this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends. Kate, what do you think?" Sam asked turning to me. I think this was an episode. I vaguely remember this happening in the show. If it was in the show, it was a case.

"I think it's worth checking out." I said.

"Thanks Kate."

"Well," Dean got into the car. "I'm driving so driver overrides all." He pulled out of the gas station. After a while I noticed we were heading north rather than south like Dean had originally planned. We got to St. Louis the next day and pulled up to the house of Rebecca. When we pulled up, Rebecca came running out of the house.

"Oh my goodness, Sam!" She yelled.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam said.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She says as they hug.

"I got your e-mail."

"I didn't think that you would come here." She said as they pulled apart. Dean stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Dean. Older brother." He says as they shake hands. "This is Kate, my beautiful girlfriend." At this point, I'm so used to Dean calling me his girlfriend for certain situations that it doesn't phase me anymore.

"Hi." I said shaking her hand as well.

"Hello." She said.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do."

"Come in." She said as she let us into her house.

"Nice place." Dean said as we got inside.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm going to stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." We walk into the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"I don't drink but thank you." I said taking a seat at the dining table.

"Tell us what happened." Sam said as everyone else took a seat.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca started crying. "So, he called 911, and the police-they showed up and arrested him. The thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police-they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street, and it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene, Zack's house."

"We could." Dean said.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Well, me, not much, but Dean's a cop." Dean laughed.

"Detective, actually." Dean said.

"Really?" Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona but I'm off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just-I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the keys." She said standing up and going down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem. I don't know what you and Kate see here."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." I nodded still standing with Sam. Dean just looked defeated. He knew Sam wasn't giving up on this, and I was siding with Sam. Rebecca came back, and we all got into the Impala and drove to Zack's house. We got out, and Rebecca turns to Dean.

"You're sure this is okay?" She asks still unsure.

"Yeah, I am an officer of the law." He says as we walk up to the house. Sam, Dean, and I walk in, but Rebecca stays out on the porch. The place was covered in blood.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked also noticing how much blood was here.

"No, I wanna help." She says as she walks inside.

"Tell us what else the police said." I said.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers-they're already talking about plea bargain." She says tearfully. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, god..."

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" She shakes her head, but then she made a face that said she remembered something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes-Zack's clothes. The police-they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Sam walked to the hallway as I go to the front door and look outside. There was a dog going nuts across the street. Rebecca walked up by me. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Me and Dean gave each other a look then go to the hallway where Sam is. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. One of them was of Sam, Rebecca, and a guy who I assume is Zack.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." I said.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something." Dean said.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked.

"No, probably not, but we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." He said. I smiled. He's starting to see there might be something.

"Yeah." Me and Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said as Rebecca walked over to us. "So, the tape, the security footage-you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it. I don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." She said as Dean chuckled. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." Dean said. We left and headed back to Rebecca's house to watch this tape. We headed into the living room, and Rebecca started the tape.

"Here he comes." Rebecca said after a little bit of us watching nothing happen. We saw Zack enter the house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean said noticing the timestamp.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam said.

"Water for me." I said noticing Sam probably doesn't want Rebecca around for what we were going to talk about.

"Oh, sure." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey." Rebecca turned back around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" Sam asked.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She asked as she continued into the kitchen.

"I wish." Dean said. I lightly punched him. "What is it?" He asked Sam.

"Check this out." He said as he rewound the tape and replays it. He stopped the tape on a shot of Zack's face. His eyes were silver. That means a shifter.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean said.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam said.

"Right." Dean said.

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger." Dean said.

"I think I've read about something like this. I think it's called a shapeshifter." I said.

"That would explain how he was at two places at once." Sam said. We stayed around and ate the sandwiches. We stayed at Rebecca's house for the night, but in the morning Sam woke us up super early. We headed to Zack's house. We parked in the back so that no one would see the Impala and get suspicious.

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in but not coming out." Sam said.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he leaned against the hood.

"Right, so, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"Cause they think the killer never left." I said understanding where Sam was going with this.

"They caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning." Sam looked around the building.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." Sam said after a while.

"Yeah, but the trail ends." Dean said as we walked over to him. "I don't see anything over here." Just then an ambulance drove by. We exchanged looks and jumped back into the Impala to follow the ambulance.

To be continued...

Alright, there you go guys! I finally got another chapter up for you guys. I will be writing another chapter of my Doctor Who story, and then I can write a chapter of this. That's pretty much all I have. I hope you guys have an amazing day. Bye guys!


	17. Skin Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back, and it hasn't been a whole month! I am proud that I have this up much sooner than usual. Anyways, I am currently watching Kings of Con. I don't think have anything else to say.

Skin Part 2

We followed the ambulance by foot and got to a house where some policemen were outside the house. We got there in time to see a man being put into one of the police cars.

"What happened?" Dean asked one of the ladies that was nearby.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The lady said.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave and say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." Once the police were gone we started checking the place out. Me and Sam went around to the side. I checked the garbage cans, while Sam went looking around.

"I've got nothing." I said putting the lid back on the trash can as Sam walked back to where I was.

"Me either, let's go back to the front." He said. We found Dean once we got back to the front yard.

"Hey." He said as he came up to us. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Me and Sam both said.

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was in two places at once."

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." I said.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too."

"Kate, you might be right, this may be a shapeshifter." Sam says turning to me. "It's definitely something that can make itself look like anyone."

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean said.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam said.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm pretty sure we've got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood." I said.

"Let me ask you this-in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." I said.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house." I said.

"Yeah, and, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go-down." Dean said looking down at a hole that leads to the sewer.

"Well, this should be fun." I said sarcastically. We took the lid off and headed down into the sewer.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said.

"I think you're right. Look at this." We bent down to where there was a pile of blood and skin on the ground near us. I held back a gag. It was so disgusting.

"Is it from his victims?" Sam asked as Dean took out his pocketknife and held up some the skin. I moved back from him.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape-maybe it sheds." Dean said.

"That is sick." I said standing back up. Dean put the stuff back on the ground and wiped off his knife. After that we headed back to the Impala and started getting weapons.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean said.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said.

"That's right." Dean said. Sam's phone started ringing. He answered it.

"This is Sam." Pause. "We're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out." Pause. "What are you talking about?" Pause. Sam scoffed. "Why would you do that?" Pause. "Bec-" Pause. "We're trying to help." Pause. "Bec, I'm sorry, but-" Sam put his phone back into his pocket. He looked so sad.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig-it ain't without perks." He said as he held up a gun for me and Sam. We take our guns and put it in the back of our jeans. We then headed back into the sewers. This time we were prepared for a fight. We brought flashlights with us this time. The sewer looked worse with light. "I think we're close to its lair."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." I let out a screech as I turned and noticed the pile. After a while of searching, we found a pile of clothes in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean said.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam asked. I turned to see the man that was put in the police care earlier standing behind Dean.

"Dean!" I exclaimed. He turned around to be punched by the man. He fell as the man ran away. Me and Sam tried to shoot him, but we missed. We walked over to Dean to see if he was okay.

"Get the son of a bitch!" He said as he got up from the ground. We ran to try and catch up with the creature. We followed it out onto the street, but once we got up, it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"All right, let's split up." Sam said.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said.

"All right." We all split up. I went looking around, but I couldn't find anything. I knew the shifter looked like Dean now because of the show.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I turned around and found Dean right behind me. I took a step back because he was so close. "Anything?" He asked. This wasn't the place we were supposed to meet. This wasn't Dean. I started to raise my gun, but the shifter hit my hand causing me to drop the gun. We fought for a bit, but then he knocked me out. I woke up tied to a pole with my flannel off. I was thankfully wearing a tank top, but still, it felt weird. I turned to my left to notice Sam was in the same predicament as me. The shapeshifter walked over to me once he saw I was awake.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"You don't really wanna know." The shifter chuckled. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family-I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn?" The shifter stopped in front of him. He grabbed his head and grimaced. Me and Sam just looked at the shifter confused. The shifter relaxed after a bit and looked at Sam.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own, but Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" The shifter said.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked. The shifter leaned in real close to Sam.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. I knew this was getting to him.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Left me with your sorry ass."

"You're lying." I said finally speaking up. The shifter turned to me with a sinister smile.

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you." He said walking up to me. "Dean doesn't think very much of you. He thinks you're just baggage to carry around. These two just take pity on you because you don't have a family to go back to, but as soon as they can, they will leave you. You're expendable. You won't make it out of this place even if they do, which they won't, but they will let you die at the first chance they have. They don't trust you after what happened a couple of weeks ago. You have secrets. These secrets will kill you." He said. I started tearing up a little, but I wasn't about to start crying. I wouldn't allow him to see me cry.

"This life isn't too bad though." He said standing back up. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He threw a sheet over my head. That's when I allowed the tears to flow.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this story isn't all that interesting just yet, but I have big plans for Kate. One of them doesn't come to the show till season two. That may or may not be her guardian angel that she gets to meet. I'll get there eventually, but for now, we'll just have to get through this season. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	18. Skin Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. What even is this? A chapter a week? What's even going on with me? Am I doing this better? I guess I am! Anyways, I'm enjoying this time to be able to do some writing that I haven't been able to do in a long time. When I'm writing this, tomorrow I'll be helping with a writing camp at a local elementary school. I have absolutely no idea what I'll be doing, but it's writing! I'm not getting paid but whatever. I don't get paid to write anyways. Well, I think that's all. On with the story!

Skin Part 3

"Damn it." Sam said after a while. I could hear him trying to get free. I still can't get myself free. Dean has been trying to teach me, but I'm really terrible at it.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature. Is Kate with you?" I heard Dean say from not to far away. When did he get here? Sam and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's me, and yeah, Kate is here too."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." I was trying everything Dean had taught me, but I was not getting anywhere.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you, or he was becoming you." I heard rope hit the ground.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. I felt him come over and started working the ropes off of me.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah, something like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." The ropes finally came off, and I pulled the bag off of my head. Dean went over to Sam and helped him get out of his ropes.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection."

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." We hurried our way through the sewer and up to the alley. "Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said as he started walking down the street. Me and Dean hurried after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said as we caught up to Sam. "You're gonna put an APB out on me." Sam just shrugged.

"Sorry." Sam said. If he would do this to his own brother, what would he do to me? I'm not so sure I want to be around them anymore. Especially, since Sam doesn't really trust me right now.

"This way." Dean said as they took off running. I just barely kept up with them. I have been working out more since I began hunting with them. I go jogging in the morning most days, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that these guys are an entire foot taller than me. We stopped outside a store window that had a tv that was showing the news. Dean was currently all over the news because of that shapeshifter. Sam had called the police to get them to stop the shifter. I'm pretty sure Rebecca survives.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding her in home." The reporter said. A really terrible sketch of Dean popped up on the screen. How was anyone supposed to find him?

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Sam looked around us.

"It's good enough." Sam said as he walked away.

"Man!" Dean said as we followed him to the alley. We were probably headed back down to the sewers.

"Come on." Sam said when Dean steps into a puddle. "They said attempted murder. At least we know-"

"I didn't kill her." Dean said.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." I said.

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kill the holy crap out of him." Dean said. We stopped walking though.

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets." I said realizing we had nothing.

"Kate, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal. I want to find him."

"Okay, where do we look?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean said.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns. We need more." I said. "The car?" I asked.

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean said.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam said.

"The thought of him driving my car." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, come on." I said as we started heading back to Rebecca's.

"It's killing me." Dean whined.

"Let it go." Sam said. After a while, we finally got to Rebecca's house. We walked around to the side of the house to find the Impala.

"Oh, there she is. Finally, something went right tonight." He almost took off running to his car, when we saw a police car pull up next to the Impala. "Oh, crap." We turned to find another police car parked a little ways away. "This way, this way." Dean said as we headed towards a fence.

"You two go. I'll hold them off." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go and keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Me and Dean nodded and climbed over the fence. "Dean, Kate." We stopped and turned back to Sam. "Don't go into the sewers alone. Don't separate from each other." We nodded and started walking away. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean said ignoring him.

"We need something to prove which one is you." I said as we headed to the Impala.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Cherokee Rose." That was the first thing to pop into my mind.

"Cherokee Rose?"

"Don't ask."

"What if the shapeshifter can still access my memory?"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that." I said as we got to the Impala. We grabbed some weapons from the trunk. I could tell Dean didn't like the idea that his brother was in trouble. "Sam's going to be fine." I said putting an extra gun with silver bullets in the back of my pants.

"We're going down into the sewers. We have to end this." Dean said. I nodded and headed back down into the sewers. We went looking for the place where we were, but we came across a different room filled with candles and chains. There was piles of skin and blood everywhere. It was disgusting. We were looking around, when we heard a noise come from somewhere else in the sewer. We followed the noise to find someone covered in a sheet. I removed the sheet to find Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound. I pulled out the knife I had on me and started cutting her free.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?" I asked. Rebecca was looking at Dean absolutely terrified. "That wasn't Dean that hurt you. That was something totally different. You know how your brother was in two places at once?" Rebecca nodded. "The same thing happened to Dean." Rebecca just nodded. I helped her up, and we started walking out of the sewer.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I would up here just in time to see that thing turns into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"We've got to hurry. Sam went to see you." Dean said. We got to Rebecca's house to hear the shapeshifter talking to Sam. He must have captured him.

"Hey!" Dean said as we entered. The shifter was on top of Sam. I aimed my gun at the shifter and shot him in the heart. The shifter falls to the ground. To be honest, I was slightly surprised I managed to hit the thing much less kill it, but I was not about to tell the guys that.

"Sam!" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran over to him. Dean walked over to the shifter and found that it was wearing his necklace. Dean grabbed it. We stayed the night at Rebecca's and decided to head out in the morning. In the morning, me and Dean were standing by the car looking at a map.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said as Sam walked over to us after talking to Rebecca. "So, what about your friend, Zack?"

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be release soon." Sam said happily. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car. Me and Sam shook our heads and got in as well. We had been driving for a while in silence when Dean finally spoke up.

"Sorry, man."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish could just be...Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm a freak too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." Sam laughed this time.

"For the record, I'm also a freak. We're just a group of freaks."

"Yeah, that's the truth." We all laughed for a bit.

"You know, I got to say-I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

"Miss what?" I asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral." The two of them smiled at each other, but my smile went away as soon as he said that. Death plus the Winchesters equals nothing good. I'm going to miss these little moments when things go to crap. These are the good old days. I need to savor it. Maybe I'll stick with them for a little while longer.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I have finished another episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, leave me a review. I know this story isn't very exciting just yet. I have things planned! The first season is going to be kind of boring because it's going to be a lot of just doing episodes. It won't always be like this I promise. Kate will have her own storylines. I also figured out something that's going to cut out a big chunk of a season, so I can get to the big story arc for Kate. It's going to be good trust me. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	19. Home Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. I was torn whether or not I wanted to skip to this episode because I can't remember if anything important happens in the two episodes I'm skipping. I don't think so. I know I really wanted to do this episode, so here's this episode! The song of the chapter is Downtown by Lady Antebellum. Anyways, on with the story!

Home Part 1

It has been about a month since we had the skinwalker case. I've been a lot more careful on hunts since I'm not sure I can trust them to care about me anymore. I know Sam doesn't really trust me all that much, and Dean will listen to his brother more than he'll listen to me. I've stayed in my own room and getting some cash here and there from doing different things. I've just been preparing for the worst. I was sitting in my hotel room when I heard a knock at my door. I grabbed my gun and looked into the peephole. Thankfully, it was Dean on the other side of the door. I put my gun down and opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sam found a case. We're heading out in five." He says as he walks back to their room. I grab the few things that weren't in my duffel bag or suitcase and head out to the Impala. Dean was packing stuff into the trunk, and Sam was already in the car. I hand my stuff over to Dean and get into my usual spot in the back.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Sam once I get in.

"Kansas." Oh, we're at this hunt. I bet this is the hunt where we go back to their old house.

"What kind of hunt is it?" I ask.

"Not sure yet, but some weird things are going on." Dean then got into the car, and we pulled out of the hotel. It took us about 3 hours, and we were in Lawrence, Kansas. I knew it. We pulled up to a nice looking house that I could only guess is the house where the boys spent their lives before Mary died. "You gonna be all right, man?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean says as we get out of the car. We head up to the door and knock on it. A woman answers it. I turned to look at Sam. He looks surprised.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean starts.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean, and our friend Kate. Me and my brother used to live here. You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place. We also wanted to show Kate the old house she hears so much about."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night. I think there might be a picture with a Kate as well." My doppelganger? This should prove something to the guys, hopefully.

"You did?" Dean asks. The lady nods and steps aside to let us in.

"Come on in." We go inside and head into the kitchen. "I'm Jenny by the way." There was a little girl at the table writing. A little boy was in a playpen jumping up and down.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" The little boy was yelling.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny says as she grabs a sippy cup out of the fridge and gives it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She walks over to the little girl. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Kate. Sam and Dean used to live here."

"Hi." Sari says. I wave at her.

"Hey, Sari." Sam says.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny says.

"You got family here, or...?" Dean asks.

"No. I just, uh...needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job-I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asks.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home-I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here, but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asks.

"Um...sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." Pause. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asks.

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari asks. Jenny goes over to her and kneels down. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asks.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny says. She looks at us. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam says.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom-and it was on fire." We all looked at each other when Sari said that. We walked around the house a bit and then head back outside.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam says.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asks.

"Yeah and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering light, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true."

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam asks panicked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaims.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asks.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we will." I say.

"No, I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Dean asks.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asks. We hop into the Impala and head to a gas station.

"We just got to chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean asks as we pull up. Sam just sighed.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Sam says.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean says.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam asks.

"About that night, you mean?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire...the heat." Dean pauses. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean asks.

"No." Sam says shaking his head.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was...was on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asks.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean says.

"Okay. So, if we're going to figure out what's going on now...we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah, we'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean says. There was silence for a bit.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asks. Dean doesn't say anything for a second, but then opens his door and gets out.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." There was awkward silence till Dean got back. I knew Dean wasn't going to the bathroom, but I wasn't about to say anything about it. Sam pulled out John's journal and was looking through a list of contacts.

"I found someone we can go talk to. He works for an auto shop not too far from here." Sam says as Dean gets back in. Dean nods and pulls out of the gas station. We headed to the auto repair shop that Sam was talking about. Sam went up to the front desk and asks for the owner of this place. After a while, a man walks up to us.

"I'm Isaac the owner of this shop. What can I do for you?" He asks wiping his hands on a towel.

"I'm Detective Hoffman. This is Detective Strauss, and this is our intern Kate. We are here investigating the disappearce of John Winchester." The man got a bit tense when Sam said that. "We understand that he used to work here." Isaac put his towel down.

"Yes, he did work here. We used to be co-owners of this place." I didn't remember that about John, but it makes sense. "That was a long time ago. It must be, about twenty years since John disappeared. Why are the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em." Dean says.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well...he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." Isaac laughed. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." We all nod. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident-an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but..."

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" I asked pulling out my little notebook I got a week ago. Isaac scoffed.

"No."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Isaac." Dean said as we headed out to the Impala. We parked next to the nearest payphone, which was weird in of itself, and Sam started looking through a phonebook. Again weird.

"All right, so there's a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's uh," Sam laughed as he read it. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Mosely-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean said as he interrupted Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Kate, hand me Dad's journal." I reached over and handed him the journal. "In Dad's journal...here, look at this." He said as he opened to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth." Sam read out loud.

"I always thought he meant the state." We exchanged looks and headed for Missouri's house. Once we got to the house Missouri let us in straight away. She led us to a sitting room and had us sit on a couch, while she escorted a man out. She came back shortly after.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." There was silence for a moment. "Well? Sam and Dean and friend, come on already, I ain't got all day." She left the room, and we assumed we should probably follow her. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She points at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean just glared at her. "Sam." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey...I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Then she turned to me. "Your name is Kate. You've got something special hangin' around you." I looked at her confused. I hadn't stated my name yet. She turned back to the boys. "And your father-he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Bull crap. He's here somewhere. I know it.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." We sit down at her table. She snaps at Dean. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon." I had to hold back a giggle.

"I didn't do anything." Dean said.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

"Okay. So, our dad-when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say...I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I..." Missouri said as she shook her head.

"What was it?" I asked even though I already knew what it was.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." Sam then went on to explain some things that led us here. Not the visions though. "So...you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Missouri said confused.

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once-it just feels like something's starting." Oh you have no idea. I knew Missouri could read my thoughts, but the boys sure can't.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean said.

To be continued...

I really wanted to add another scene with just Kate and Missouri, but the time in this episode is like 2 days. I'm going to have to save that till the next episode. I really wanted to write that scene, but there was no time to put it in with this episode. I hope you guys will look forward to that. I know this part is just cut and dry this is what happened in the episode blah blah blah. There wasn't really anything new, and I'm sorry. Next part you'll have an extra special scene. I promise. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	20. Home Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! I've been pretty excited about writing this chapter just because there's a scene I've been looking forward to writing. Currently I'm watching the Flash trying to get caught up on it. Anyways, on with the story!

Home Part 2

"Well, we need to go protect her. Missouri, do you have anything that can protect the family and house?" I said crossing my arms. I knew good and well Missouri had something. She did in the show.

"Of course I do. I just need some things." She said as she left the room. The boys and I just sat there in awkward silence till Missouri finally came back. "What are you waiting for? Come on." We followed her over to Jenny's house. Missouri knocked on the door. Jenny opened the door looking frazzled.

"Sam, Dean, Kate. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam said.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy-" She said as she starts to close the door.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean starts to say, but Missouri smacks him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri says. She turns to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

"About what?" Jenny asks.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing, but you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny doesn't say or do anything for a moment, but then she let's us inside. She leads us to Sari's bedroom and goes back down. "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." I instinctively look up to where Mary died. Its just crazy that this is the place where it was. Missouri looks around the room, and Dean pulls out a EMF meter. "That an EMF?" Missouri says looking at the meter.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Amateur." Dean glares at her and nudges Sam. The EMF was beeping. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. She nods. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it." She says as she opens the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" I ask.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam says.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam says.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asks. We head back to Missouri's house and sit around a table. She had herbs and different things on the table.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asks.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri says.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live." She said handing us the bags we'll need to put in the walls.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam says.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. Me and Kate will take a floor, and then you two take the other floors." Why did she want me with her? "But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." We then head back to Jenny's house. Me and the boys head inside while Missouri is talking to Jenny outside. She had me start on our floor. After we got all of them on our floor placed, me and Missouri heard a noise. We turned around to see a table fly at us. We both screamed as it pinned us to the wall. We tried to push it off of us, but it wouldn't move.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" I ask turning to Missouri.

"We'll just have to wait and hope the boys are able to finish putting the bags in." We stayed there and heard lots of banging, but then there was silence. The pressure on the table let up, and we headed downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped me before we headed inside.

"I want you to come see me when we're done here." I nod and head inside the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri says. This isn't over.

"Never mind." Sam sighs. "It's nothin', I guess." Jenny came back into the house.

"Hello? We're home." She says coming into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri says. Dean just stands there. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." Dean starts moving away. "And don't cuss at me!" After Dean cleaned up a bit, we left the house. The boys decide to stake out the house, while I go over to Missouri's to talk. I knew who was there, but I don't know if he's going to show his face. "I'll make tea. You take a seat." I walked into her living room and sat down. I'm finally going to get some stuff off of my chest. After a few minutes, Missouri came back with tea. I took a sip and realized she made me tea the way I like it. "I think there's one more person who needs to be here." She says as she walks down a hallway. I heard noises, and it confirmed that John Winchester is here in this house right now. My hands started shaking just a bit. John Winchester scares me. They came into the room not too long after that. John Winchester is as terrifying as I could imagine. It doesn't help that I can't help but think about Negan. A shiver went down my spine.

"You don't seem too surprised or mad to see me." John says. I was about to say something but Missouri caught me off.

"I think she needs to explain some things." We sat down, and I started to tell my story. I told how I woke up in a different world. I explained how I knew things because of this being a tv show. Neither John or Missouri interrupted me.

"So, that's it." I say.

"She's telling the truth." Missouri says. I let out a breath of relief.

"That doesn't mean I trust you though." John says.

"I honestly have no idea how I got here or why I'm here." I say.

"You have this slight power radiating off of you." Missouri says. I look at her confused. "It's not power you can control, but it's most definitely from a very powerful being."

"Like an angel?" I ask.

"If it's an angel, it's an archangel."

"Woah, wait, an archangel?"

"This power is nothing I have ever experienced before. There isn't much left, so you have encountered a very powerful being in the last six months."

"So this creature is probably the one that brought me to this world."

"Most likely."

"Missouri, can you leave me and Kate alone for a moment?" John asks. Missouri nods and walks out of the room.

"I believe your story, but you don't have my full trust yet."

"I have no intention of hurting your boys in any way. The exact opposite actually."

"Good because if you do, I will kill you." He says. My phone starts going off. I look down and see its Dean calling.

"Hey, Dean." I say.

"We're coming over. It's over."

"Did something happen?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we're okay. We're leaving soon, but we're going to say goodbye to Missouri first.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." That's when I noticed John had left and gone back to where he was staying. I will never understand why he's hiding from the boys. Missouri came back into the room as Sam and Dean return. We head straight to bed after the craziness of this day. The next day, we decide to go say goodbye to Jenny. She handed Dean a box with photos in it.

"Thanks for these." Dean says.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Dean puts the box into the trunk. I just leaned against the hood of the car. After a while Dean finally said, "Sam, you ready?" Sam nods, and we get into the car.

"Don't you boys be strangers." Missouri says.

"We won't." Dean says.

"See you around." We drive off. I was about to get on my phone like normal, but Sam turns and looks at me.

"Kate." I look up at him. "I'm sorry about not being the nicest person to you these past few weeks."

"It's all good."

"No it isn't. Missouri says we can trust you, so I trust you."

"That's good to know considering we hunt together. I don't want to have to worry that you guys won't have my back."

"Okay guys, stop with the chick flick. Find us another case." Dean says. I feel better than I have in a while.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I finished this episode in two parts! I haven't done this in a long time! I don't know what it was about this episode, but there seemed like there wasn't a whole lot to this episode besides my special little scene. You got some insight *wink wink* to some thing that will be revealed later. I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	21. Asylum Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! I honestly can't believe how far I've come. I know there's more to come, and I'm super excited to share it with you. The song of the chapter is If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square. I love me some country music. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Asylum Part 1

After the case at the old Winchester house, the boys started treating me better. Sam and I grew closer than ever since he found out I liked to geek out as much as he does. Dean knows I never forget his pie, so he likes me as well. That case has been the best thing to happen since I've met these guys. At the moment, we are sitting in a motel room. Dean was reading John's journal, while Sam was talking to their friend, Caleb.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything." Sam says. There was a pause. "Thanks." Sam hung up the phone.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asks.

"Nope and neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out...I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda." I let out a chuckle.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's."

"We've talked about this. Dad's be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore." It's been really hard to not tell them I saw John at Missouri's. I want to tell him he's okay. I want to tell them that he was so close to them. I want to tell them they will be getting a phone call from him soon. Dean's phone starts to ring. He heads over to his duffel bag. "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean." He was, but I can't tell them that. "You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing."

"I know!" Dean says as he struggles to find his phone. "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know."

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's-he's..."

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?" Sam is getting frustrated and angry. I probably would be if I was in there position. Dean finally finds his phone.

"Huh, I don't believe it." Dean says quietly.

"What?" Sam and I ask.

"Its, uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates." Dean then grabs Sam's laptop and searches the coordinates.

"You think Dad was texting us?"

"He's given us coordinates before." I say.

"The man can barely work a toaster, guys."

"Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least." Dean says happily.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"Nah, it said 'unknown'."

"Well, where do the coordinates point?" I ask.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois." Oh, I think I know what this case is.

"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Sam asks.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." He says flipping the laptop around for me and Sam to see. I was correct on what we are about to do. We are about to go to an asylum.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. Earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?" Sam asks.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see..." Dean says as he opens John's journal. "Here." Dean says showing us the page from the journal. "Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths-till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go." Sam snorted.

"This is a job...Dad wants us to work a job." Sam says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?"

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"

"Sam! Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going." Sam makes a face and sighs.

"I agree with Dean. Even if we're not meeting with John, we're still going to take out some evil."

"Exactly, Sam. Come on. We need to pack up and go." We packed up and hopped into the Impala. The first place we go to is a bar, where we are told Kelly's partner hangs out. I go to the bar and order a virgin drink and wait for the boys to do their thing. I hear an argument and know that Sam is getting on the cop's good side. Dean walks over to me. "A virgin drink, really Kate."

"I don't drink, and you know that Dean." I said. This drink is so good.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you to drink a good drink." After a while, Sam walked over to us, and we head back out to the Impala. "Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean says to Sam.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting." Sam says.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" Dean asks.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to burst out, or something else did it to him."

"Right." Sam says.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot." After that, we were ready to head to the asylum. We got there, and the guys had to help me climb the fence. Dean had gone first to catch me on the other side. Sam helped me climb since he is taller than Dean. Sam climbs over, and we head inside. This place is scarier than it looked on the television. "So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." Sam said pointing to a sign over a door saying the south wing.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second." Dean says as he pulls out John's journal. "1972: three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." I say.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean asks. Sam goes over to a broken chain that was on the south wing door. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out, or to keep something in." We look at each other, and Sam opens the door. We walk into the hallway and kept on the lookout.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean says.

"Dude, enough." Sam says.

"I'm serious. You got to be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on." Does that include whatever is going on with me?

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams." Me and Dean exchange looks. We don't believe a word he is saying right now.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Dean says as we continue down the hallway.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam asks.

"Nope. If course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." I say.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Hey Kate, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or Sam?" Dean asks turning to me. Sam pushes Dean, who laughs.

"I don't go for females, so I'm going to have to go with none of the above." I say jokingly.

"Hey!" Sam says faking being hurt. This caused Dean to start laughing harder.

"Alright, Sam you're the hottest of the list." I say nudging him. "Mainly because I like your hair."

"I'm not going to let you braid my hair, Kate." I snapped my finger.

"Darn it. One of these days I'm going to braid that hair Sam Winchester." We continued down the hallway until we came into a room with an operating table in it.

"Man." Dean says as he whistles. "Man, electro-shock, lobotomies, they did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." Dean turned to us and made crazy eyes. I laughed. Sam just ignored him. That was odd. Sam usually rolls his eyes, scoffs, or rarely gives a chuckle. We look around some more in the room. "So, what do you think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Maybe, or maybe it's more like Amityville or the Shining."

"Spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack in the shining." Dean says.

"Dean, Kate." We look at Sam. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Dean asks.

"About the fact Dad's not here." Sam says.

"Oh, I see. How about...never." Dean says as he goes back to whatever he was doing.

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

"See, that attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."

"So what, we got to always follow Dad's orders?" I'm getting flashbacks to what will happen in season five. This is the reason they're chosen to be Michael's and Lucifer's vessels. I wonder how I'm going to fit in with that..

"Of course we do." I don't want to be a part of this fight. Sam looks frustrated. Dean turns away. After a while, Dean picks up a sign. "'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we got to do. We got to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean says. He handed it to Sam. Sam looks down of it looking slightly angry. I chuckle and follow Dean out of the asylum. We go back to the motel room and research as much as we can about this Doctor Ellicott.

"Check this out." I say looking at Sam. He comes over and looks at my laptop screen. "There's a psychiatrist named Dr. James Ellicott." Sam goes over to his computer and looks up James's information.

"He is actually the son of our Sanford Ellicott." Sam says. "Good job, Kate."

"Thanks." I say. Sam picks up his phone and starts dialing a phone number.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to get an appointment with Dr. Ellicott." He called the place and made an appointment for this afternoon. I was really surprised he got an appointment so early. Dean came in with our lunch. Sam explained what the plan was to Sam. After lunch, Sam and Dean take off to the office for Sam's appointment. I decided to stay back and do some researching.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The guys trust Kate more. There was also more flirting! Place your bets guys. Who is Kate going to end up with? Dean, Sam, or someone else? I had a job interview today, so I might not be able to update as much as I used to since I may be getting a job. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Thank you for reading. Bye guys!


	22. Asylum Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! I didn't get the job I interviewed for, so I will continue to keep up with this story as normal. I'm actually really bummed that I didn't get the job. I needed that job. Anyways, the song of the chapter is He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana. On with the Story!

Asylum Part 2

I read for a couple hours before the boys come back to the motel room with food. We eat and head back out to the asylum. We walk into the asylum with Sam holding a camera with night vision. Dean and I were both holding EMF meters.

"Getting readings?" Sam asks. Our meters were going off like crazy.

"Yeah, big time." Dean says.

"This place is orbing like crazy."

"Probably multiple spirits out and about."

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..."

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em." I say.

"Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit...is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Dean says. We walk into the south wing. Nothing has changed since we were here the first time. We walk into separate rooms to look around.

"Dean? Kate!" I hear Sam yell. I run out of the room I'm in and go into the room where Sam is. Dean had beat me there. He was already going through his bag he had brought. "Shotgun!"

"Sam, get down!" Dean shouted and shot the ghost as Sam got out of the way. The ghost went away.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, you're telling me." I say. We walk out of the room and continue into the hallway.

"No, Dean, Kate, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing." Dean says.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?" There then was a noise from one of the rooms. Dean raises his shotgun, while me and Sam turned on our flashlights. We approach a bed covered in a sheet that was laying on its side. There was a blonde girl hiding. I knew she was human and not a ghost. Sam tipped the bed over. It confirmed what I remember. She spun around and gasped. The poor girl was terrified. I would be too if I wasn't with these six foot giants.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." I say going over to the girl. "It's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine. Kat." She says.

"Okay. I'm Kate, this is Sam and Dean." I said pointing to the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin." Oh yeah this was a date for those two. Poor girl.

"Is he here?" Dean asks.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know...pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Kate's gonna get you out of here while me and Sam find your boyfriend." Dean says.

"No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you." She says standing up.

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous."

"That's why I gotta find him." Me, Sam, and Dean exchange looks. Sam shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we gonna split up then. Let's go." I go with Sam, while Kat and Dean went together.

"Gavin...Gavin?" Sam asked as we walk around. This place was scaring me.

"Why can't people listen when the police put barriers on things."

"We don't."

"That's because we know what we're doing." That's when I saw a figure laying on the floor. I go over and wake him up. Gavin freaks out knocking me down to the ground as he wakes up. "Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" Gavin asked.

"My name is Kate and this is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend." I say as Sam and I help him up to his feet.

"Kat? Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam says.

"I was running. I think I fell." Gavin says as he rubs his head.

"You were running from what?" Sam asks.

"There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up."

"Okay listen, did this girl...did she try and hurt you?"

"What? No, she...uh..."

"She what?" Sam asks.

"She...kissed me."

"Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?"

"Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!" This poor couple.

"Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?"

"She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know. I ran like hell." We were walking back when we heard screaming. We ran and found Dean pounding on a door.

"What's going on?" Sam asks as we get to the door.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean says.

"Help me!" We heard Kat yelling from the inside.

"Kat!" Gavin yells.

"Get me outta here!"

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down." Sam says.

"She's gotta what?" Dean asks Sam turning to him surprised.

"I have to what?" Kat yells.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." Sam says.

"You face it!"

"No! It's the only way to get out of there."

"No!"

"Look at it, come on. You can do it." There was silence for a little bit.

"Kat?" Gavin asks.

"Man, I hope you're right about this." Dean says.

"Yeah, me too." Sam says. The lock clicks and Kat walks out of the room.

"Oh, Kat." Gavin says hugging her. Sam walks in and shakes his head at us.

"One thirty seven." Kat says.

"Sorry?" Dean asks turning to her.

"It whispered in my ear 137."

"Room number." Me, Sam, and Dean say together. Okay, this is getting weird. We have gotten to where we'll do that. We crouch down against the wall.

"Alright so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone." Sam says.

"Then what are they trying to do?" I ask.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..." Dean says.

"I guess we'll find out." Sam says.

"Alright." I say.

"So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?" Dean asks.

"That's an understatement." Kat says.

"Okay." Dean says turning to me and Sam. "You two get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137." Dean says. Me and Sam start heading back to the entrance with Kat and Gavin.

To be continued...

There you go guys! Another chapter in the books! I've been doing so well with this. You guys don't even know. I feel so bad that during the school year I don't update as much as I should. I love you guys thought. Don't forget that. I think that is it. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	23. Asylum Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! So the next Doctor is going to be a woman! I put my feelings about this decision on my latest chapter of Through Time and Space, so go check that out. I don't really have anything more to say, but the song of the chapter is Say No to This from Hamilton. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Asylum Part 3

We left Dean to go search room 237 and headed to the entrance. I knew the entrance door was locked, but these guys didn't know that.

"So, how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat asked.

"It's kinda our job." I say.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?" I'm starting to wonder that myself. I chose to travel with the Winchesters. I chose this life. Well, I didn't choose to switch worlds, but I chose the Winchesters. Sam lets out a slight chuckle.

"I had a crappy guidance counselor." Sam says.

"And Dean? He's your boss?"

"No." I say laughing. We finally get to the door, but just as I expected, it's locked. Both doors are locked.

"Alright, I think we have a small problem." Sam says.

"Then break it down." Gavin says.

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"Then a window."

"They're barred." Kat says.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asks terrified. I'm scared too, but I'm scared about what's coming. I knew these four get out, but what about me? I'm not confirmed to leave this place. I don't want to die here. I haven't met Bobby, Jody, Charlie, Kevin, Garth, Gabriel, or Castiel yet. There are so many cool characters I haven't met!

"That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave." I say.

"Those patients..." Kat says.

"No. Something else." Sam says. Sam looked around for a while, while I stayed with Kat and Gavin. We stood there in awkward silence. Sam finally came back. "Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out."

"So what the Hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asks.

"Well for starters, we're not gonna panic."

"Why the Hell not!" Sam's phone rings and he answers. "Hey." Pause. "Where are you?" Pause. "I'm on my way." He hung up. "Kate, you stay here with Kat and Gavin."

"I want to go with." I say.

"No, you just stay here." Sam says as he leaves. I guess I do get to survive. I'm not going anywhere near the action. I sat down against the wall holding my shotgun.

"Is that real bullets in that gun?" Kat asks.

"No, it has what we call rock salt in it. It takes care of spirits if shot at them. It won't kill a human, but it sure does hurt if you get hit by one."

"So, are you dating one of these guys?"

"No sadly."

"Why not?"

"Well, Sam just lost his girlfriend, and Dean is not one for a committed relationship."

"Oh." We sat in silence. "Hey, Gavin?" Kat asks turning to him.

"Yeah?" Gavin asks.

"If we make it out of here alive, we are so breaking up." That's really sad. They're cute. There was a noise from around the corner. I got up quickly and got ready to shoot. "Did you hear that?"

"Something's coming." Gavin says. Dean comes around the corner, and I put the gun down.

"What are you still doing here? Where's Sam?" Dean asks.

"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin says.

"I didn't call anybody."

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." Kat says.

"Basement, huh?" Dean grabs some extra weapons. "Alright. Watch yourselves...and watch out for me! Kate, you stay here with the kids."

"Don't you think I should come?" I ask.

"No, you're staying here." I sat down against the wall again. Gavin and Kat talk the whole time we sat there waiting for Sam and Dean, but I didn't say anything. After an hour or so, Sam and Dean finally came back. They both had injuries but nothing too serious. I got up and opened the door. We could finally get out of this place. We climbed the fence and got to our cars.

"Thanks, guys." Kat says.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gavin says.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean says. Gavin and Kat head toward their car. Once they were inside, we got into the Impala.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam starts as we head out of the parking lot. Dean turns to him. "I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it, but I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?"

"No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kind of mood. I just wanna get some sleep." I guess I shouldn't ask what happened. They probably won't tell me. I guess it's time for another case.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I didn't expect this chapter to be super short, so I'm sorry guys! Anyways, the next episode I'm doing is Faith, which was my favorite episode until Changing Channels (hint hint wink wink). I may end up doing Scarecrow. That was an interesting episode too. I haven't really decided. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	24. Faith Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World. Right before typing this my dad was watching Doctor Who on the tv. It was the Journey's End, and I started crying. I remember when I watched that episode for the first time. It still hurts. Oh and it doesn't help what with what the song of the chapter is. The song of the chapter is The World Was Wide Enough from Hamilton. Anyways, on with the story!

Faith Part 1

"I can't believe we're using tasers to take out a monster." I say as we pull up to an old abandoned house. We get out, and Dean opens the trunk. He pulls out three tasers.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asks.

"A hundred thousand volts." My eyes go wide when Dean said that.

"Damn." Sam says as Dean hands us a taser each.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra freaking crispy, and remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." We head into the abandoned house. We searched the house but couldn't find anything. We headed down to the one place we hadn't searched yet: the basement. When we got down the stairs, we heard a noise coming from behind a cupboard. We went over to it. Dean nods at us. He got ready to open the door to the cupboard, while me Sam were prepared for the worst.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Dean whispers. The door opens and there are two kids. They looked terrified. The poor kids. I move over to the kids and crouch down to them.

"Are you guys okay?" They nod.

"Is it still here?" Sam asks.

"Okay, grab your sister's hand, come on." Dean says as we help them out of the cupboard. "Kate, you get them out of here." I nod and get them out of the house. I lead them to the Impala and had them get inside. I stayed outside waiting for the boys. I had a bad feeling about this hunt before we came here. Just last week, Dean was almost sacrificed to a god. I knew the episode where he almost died is coming up. I just don't remember where the episode is in the season, but I do remember it was my favorite episode for the longest time. This might be the episode. After about five minutes, the boys come back up, but something was definitely wrong. Sam was basically carrying Dean. This is the episode.

"Kate, you're driving." Sam says throwing the keys to me. Oh dang I'm driving! I get in the front. Sam gets the kids to sit up front with me, so that he can help his brother in the back. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest hospital without crashing the Impala. We finally got to a hospital, and some doctors took him in quick.

"I'm going to take these kids to the police station. You stay here with Dean." Sam nods and heads inside the hospital. I get back inside the Impala and take the kids to the police station. I stayed there for at least an hour signing some stuff. I finally got out of there and headed back to the hospital. I walked in to find Sam sitting in a chair in the waiting room. "Anything?" I ask going over to him. He shakes his head. I take a seat next to him and rub his back. This is the first time anything like this happens in the series, so I can understand Sam being an absolute mess. The receptionist at the desk calls us over. Sam and I get up and go over.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." She says. Sam nods and gets a card from his wallet. He hands it to the lady. I knew the boys were on Bobby's health insurance, so that's a relief at least. The lady glances at the card and hands it back to Sam. "Okay, Mr. Burkovitz." A doctor comes out and walks over to us.

"Hey, Doc. Is he..." Sam starts saying.

"He's resting." The doctor says.

"And?" I ask.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive. I'm afraid, his heart, it's damaged." This is so much harder to be experiencing than watching on a tv. At least I know how this is going to end, but then I look at Sam. He's so broken. It hurts to see him hurting. I know it's taking everything he has to not fall apart.

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point, but I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." The doctor says. Sam walks away from us. This is really beating him up.

"Thank you, doctor." He nods.

"His room is 452. You may go visit him now." I nod and go over to Sam. I hold my arms out to silently ask if he needs a hug. He does hug me, and we just stand there for a bit. I felt a few tears, but Sam didn't cry anymore than that.

"Let's go visit him Sam." He nods, and we head to Dean's room. When we walk in, Dean is awake and watching TV. He was paler than usual, and there were very prominent dark circles under his eyes. Dean doesn't even acknowledge our presence.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Dean weakly says.

"We talked to your doctor." Sam says as he sighed.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." Dean says.

"Dean." I say sadly. He looks up at us finally.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me." Dean says turning off the TV.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to leave you here." I say.

"Hey, you two better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your asses."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam says.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." There was silence for a bit. Then Dean sighed. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, its a dangerous gig. I drew that short straw. That's it, end of story." That is never end of story.

"Don't talk like that, all right? We still have options." Sam says.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation, and I know it's not easy. I'm gonna die, and you two can't stop it."

"Watch us." Sam says as he grabs my hand and drags me out of the hospital room. We drive back to our hotel room to look up any solution to this. I know one, but we are not going with that option when I know how this episode is going to go. We searched for three days. We barely got any sleep. When I tried, I couldn't. On our third day of searching, Sam pulls his phone out I stopped looking to watch what he was doing. He was on the verge of crying. I want to just hug him and never let go. "Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know." He was calling John. I haven't told them I met him back when we were at their old house. Sam hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. He just sits there and puts his head in his hands. I go over and start rubbing his shoulders and back. After a little bit, there was a knock on the door. I go over and open it to find Dean on the other side. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks standing up from his chair.

"I checked myself out." He says.

"What, are you crazy?" I ask as I put an arm around him to support him and move him into the room.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." I help him to sit on one of the beds.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." Sam says.

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you two even slept. You guys look worse than me."

"We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days calling ever contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist."

"You two aren't going to let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asks.

"We're not going to let you die, period. We're going." I say. Me and Sam pack all our stuff up and start driving to Nebraska to this specialist.

To Be Continued...

There you go guys! I hope you guys enjoyed! Well, in only a month I'll be in England! My three month adventure in England will begin, and I'm super excited and nervous at the same time. I don't really have anything else to say, so I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	25. Faith Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! The time for me going to England is nearing, and I'm getting excited! We are doing some really cool things. I will try and update this story as much as I can while I'm over there, but we're doing a lot of things. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Cabinet Battle #2 from Hamilton. On with the story!

Faith Part 2

It took us a few hours, but we finally got to the faith healer. I loved this episode when I first watched it. I'm not sure why I loved it so much, but I did. Like the show, there was a large tent set up. There was tons of people making their way to the tent. A good chunk of them looked sickly. Sam got out of the driver's seat and helped Dean out. I read the sign. It said: The Church of Roy LeGrange, Faith Healer, Witness The Miracle. I know what's really doing the healing, but we need to heal Dean.

"I got ya." Sam says trying to help Dean."

"I got it." Dean says angrily. Of course Dean doesn't want help. "You two are lying bastards. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." Sam says.

"I can't believe you two brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." Dean says. A woman passes by us.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man." She says as she continues walking.

"Yeah, that's nice." We started walking to the tent and walked by a man and a cop talking.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud, and he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money." The man says.

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." The cop says as he takes the man away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean says.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam says.

"Most of them are fakes." I say.

"Yeah, what Kate said. Come on, guys, a faith healer?" Dean says.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Sam says. Why don't we just try and call upon Chuck. That might mess things up later. The books might not exist. I MAY NEVER READ THE BOOKS, so let's not do that.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality." I have to hold back a laugh. "Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?"

"Exactly. We see them. We know they're real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Because even the supposed good guys are jerks.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Sam turns to me.

"Kate?"

"I think we should check this out Dean. What's it going to hurt?" I say.

"It wastes what little time I have." Dean says.

"But it might save you."

"God works in mysterious ways. You should listen to your friends." A young lady about our age says as she comes over. Dean, of course, checks her out.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She says. I extend my hand out.

"Y/N." She shakes my hand. "The weirdo who's failing at flirting at you is Dean and his brother Sam."

"Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" Layla asks.

"Well, apparently these two believe enough for the both of us." An older woman comes up to Layla. I assume it's her mother if I remember the episode correctly.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start." The older woman says. The two move into the tent.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." I smack him.

"Can't you keep it in your pants?" I ask.

"You're just jealous sweetheart." I roll my eyes and walk into the tent. The place was full. There was a fairly small stage in front of rows of seats. On the stage was a podium with some candles around it. "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over." I look to where Dean is looking and see a security camera. Dean starts to take a seat near the back, but Sam grabs his arm and moves him towards the front. I follow behind.

"Come on." Sam says.

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here." Dean whines.

"We're sitting up front."

"What? Why?"

"Come on." We continue our way up the aisle.

"Oh, come on, guys." Dean growls.

"You alright?"

"This is ridiculous." He says slapping Sam's hands. "I'm good, dude, get off me." He hates being taken care of. Sam let's go and we sit near Layla and her mother.

"Perfect." I say as go to sit by Layla.

"Yeah, perfect." Dean says. Sam follows behind me.

"You take the aisle." Sam says. As soon as we take our seats, a man walks on the stage. That's obviously the pastor from the show. A woman, the lady doing black magic, guides him to the podium.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" There were murmurs in agreement. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

"But, I say to you, God is watching." Oh, this man doesn't know half of what's going on. He likes going by Chuck, and he's adorable and awkward.

"Yes he is." The crowd murmurs.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt." More murmuring but there was some cheering as well. "The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts." Did Chuck really help with this part? I've never thought about it. I'll have to ask him when we meet him.

"Yeah and into their wallets." I hear Dean whisper to us.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asks. The crowd goes quiet.

"Sorry." Dean says.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears." I wonder if he likes Daredevil. The crowd laughs. "What's your name, son?"

"Dean."

"Dean." He nods. "I want...I want you to come up here with me." The crowd claps. Sue Ann moves center stage and smiles at Dean.

"No, it's okay." Dean says shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asks.

"Well, yeah, but ahh..." The crowd encourages him to go up there. "maybe you should just pick someone else." Me and Sam look at Dean like he's grown a second head. The crowd gets louder.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did." Seriously did Chuck have something to do with this. I look up silently hoping at some kind of sign, but it seems like Chuck is focusing on getting Dean healed.

"Get up there!" Sam says. Dean gets up and moves towards the stage. Sue Ann helps him onto the stage and moves him towards Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asks.

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer." Dean says.

"You will be, son. You will be." Roy looks towards the crowd. "Pray with me, friends." Everyone raises their hands and holds the person's next to them's hand. So I'm holding Sam's and Layla's hands. Roy puts one hand Dean's shoulder while keeping one in the air. Then the hand moves to Dean's head. "Alright now. Alright now." Dean's eyes have a glazed looks. His knees go weak and he sinks to his knees. Roy doesn't move his hand. "Alright, now." Dean falls to the floor. Me and Sam jump up and run to the stage

"Dean!" We exclaim. The crowd starts clapping again. Sam grabs the front of Dean's hoodie shaking him slightly. Dean opens his eyes and gasps.

"Say something!" Sam says. Dean blinks for some time and looks up at Roy. I look up at Roy and see him looking really happy. I look back down to see Dean looking behind Roy shocked. He must have seen the reaper that Sue Ann is controlling. I can't think about that now. Dean is fine and alive.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I hope you guys enjoyed! I had the idea of starting to put up YouTube videos answering questions about the story. You guys can send in questions, and I'll talk. I can talk about either of my stories. I may talk about other story ideas. I might give slight spoilers for these stories. So tell me what you guys think. I can't do them if no one wants them. I think that's all I've got to say. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	26. Faith Part 3

Well, look who isn't dead! Sorry about not posting for a long time. I'm living my best life in London right now. Updates will be not as constant as it has been over this summer. We're constantly doing things. Some days I don't get out of my last class till 5, and then there is homework. I hope you guys can forgive me for it. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Your Obedient Servant from Hamilton.

Faith Part 3

We got Dean out of there after he was healed and headed straight for the nearest hospital. We were all relieved that Dean was fine, but we knew something was very wrong. I know what it is, but Dean needed to be saved. I can't believe I'm already thinking this way. I hope the kid that passed away is in Heaven. I prayed to Chuck for the poor kid. Hopefully, he'll listen to me. The doctor checked out Dean and left. We were left in the hospital room alone.

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine guys." Dean said getting frustrated with his brother.

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asks.

"I feel fine, guys." He knows something is really wrong. The doctor comes back into the room.

"Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asks.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean says.

"No problem." The Doctor says as he nods and leaves. We all exchange looks.

"That's odd." Dean says.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time." I say trying to be convincing. The guys look at me like I was crazy. Yeah, I didn't convince myself either.

"No, they don't." Dean says.

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" I say. Sam nods. At least he's on my side.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why." Dean says.

"What feeling?" Sam asks.

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold, and for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man, and I'm telling you, Sam, Kate, it was a spirit." Actually, it's a reaper.

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think we would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately." Sam says.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder, but you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this." Sam sighs.

"Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asks.

"I want you two to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend." Dean says. Dean dropped us off at the swimming pool where the kid died. We got an employee to show us around.

"I'm telling you guys, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre." The man said.

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him."

"Did he say what?" I asked even though I know what happened.

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything."

"Alright, thanks." Sam said as we started walking away. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the wall. I looked to where he was looking and noticed that the clock wasn't working. "Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted." He said pointing at the clock.

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it working. Just froze at 4:17." The man said.

"Is that the same time Marshall died?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" The man asked. Me and Sam exchanged a knowing look and left the pool quickly. We walked back to the motel to do some research.

"Hey, Sam." He looked up at me. "So, victims one and two died of the same reason that the person who was healed died of."

"That's what I'm getting. This is definitely strange." I started looking at different supernatural creatures when Dean came in.

"What'd you guys find out?" Dean asked as he took off his jacket.

"I'm sorry." Sam says quietly. Dean was just as confused as me.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked coming over to us.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." I should've known.

"The exact time I was healed." Dean says taking a seat on the nearest bed.

"Yeah. So, me and Kate put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and we cross-checked them with the local orbits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died, and each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

"So, someone's healed of cancer. Someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asks.

"Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another." I say. There was silence for a bit.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked in horror.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway, and someone else would've been healed." Sam says. I nod my head.

"You never should've brought me here."

"Dean, we were just trying to save your life." Sam says.

"But, Sam, Kate, some guy is dead now because of me." Oh, just you wait my friend. It's not going to get any easier from this point on.

"We didn't know." Sam said. "The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?" While they were talking I started looking up stuff about reapers.

"Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew."

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"A reaper." I said turning around my laptop to show the boys what I found.

"Exactly." Dean said.

"You really think it's the Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Sam asked sitting down and pulling my laptop towards him.

"No, not the reaper, but a reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by many different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them." I say.

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit." Sam says looking at Dean.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time, and you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you two couldn't." Sam looks to me for an answer. I just shrug.

"Maybe." Sam says.

"There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" There was silence for a moment.

"That cross."

"What?" Me and Dean ask.

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church, and I knew I had seen it before." Sam grabbed the newspapers we had scattered around. He holds a card up to us.

"Here." He hands it to Dean. I look at the card.

"A tarot?" I ask.

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right, when some priests were still using magic, and a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?" Dean asks.

"If he is, he's riding whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white." Sam says.

"Okay then we stop Roy." Dean says.

"How?" I ask.

"You know how."

"Wait, what the Hell are you talking about Dean." Sam starts.

"We can't just kill Roy." I say standing up.

"Sam, Kate, the guy is playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No, we're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is." Sam says.

"Okay, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death." I had to bite my tongue at that. You can but that's going to take 10 seasons. "Any bright ideas college boy?"

"Okay, uh...if Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it." Sam says. We looked up different things and hopped in the Impala to head off to the church.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book."

"See if you can find it." Dean looks at his watch. "Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy." Me and Sam nod. A man walks up to us.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer." The man says handing up a pamphlet.

"Amen brother." Dean says taking the pamphlet.

"You keep up the good work." Sam says.

"Thank you." Me and Sam go over to Roy's house and wait for Roy and his wife to leave, so we can go in. Sam goes over and opens a window, and we get in. We split up and start searching. I went over to a bookshelf and look through the books. Most of them looked like they hadn't been moved in a while, but one didn't. I grabbed it and flipped through it. It was just an encyclopedia. That's when I noticed there was a small book that was hidden behind this book. This definitely looked like a witch book.

"Sam!" I yell. He comes in carrying some newspapers. "I think this is the book."

"Listen to what I got. All of the victims were people who were against what that church believes. The teacher was gay. The jogger was an advocate for abortion. I think I may have found the next victim as well." He said holding up a picture of the guy who was outside handing out pamphlets. Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean. Sam put the call on speaker phone.

"What have you got?" Dean asked as he answered.

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral, and we think we know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?"

"What, the guy in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll find him, but you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?" We hung up and ran back to the parking lot to find the protestor. As we got to the parking lot, we heard someone yelling. Me and Sam looked to each other and split up to look for the man.

"Help! Help me please!" The man yelled again. I started running towards the voice since I seemed to be going the wrong way. When I caught up with Sam and the man, everything was fine, and Sam was on the phone with I assume Dean.

"David, I think it's okay." Sam says. David was out of breath and terrified. I would be too if I just nearly died, but then his eyes went wide.

"No!" David yelled.

"Dean it didn't work! The reaper's still coming!" Sam yelled. I stood there helplessly. What am I supposed to do with something I can't see? "I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing." I kept an eye on David who was alive but was frozen to the spot. Suddenly David fell down alive but out of breath. Me and Sam went to either sides of him and helped him up.

"I got out. We got you." I said as we got David to his feet.

"Thank God." David said as he found his footing. Dean met up with us in the parking lot.

"They're doing a private healing." He says walking over to us.

"We've got to stop this." I say.

"So Roy really believes." Sam says.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing." Dean says. I nod agreeing with him. The poor man is a victim as well.

"Well, Kate found this," He says holding out the book to Dean. "hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a Hell of a spell." Dean says.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff: bones and human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher's wife, black magic, murder, evil-" I starts saying.

"Desperate. Her husband was dying. She didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy." Dean says.

"Cheating death, literally." I about busted out laughing at what Sam said because that's literally what Sam and Dean keep doing later on in the series.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" I ask.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." Sam says.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." Dean says.

"We gotta break that binding spell guys." Sam says.

"You know Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?" I ask.

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight." We went back to the motel and waited till nightfall. We rolled up to the church with the headlights turned off. We didn't want anyone to know we were here even though the Impala's engine is super loud.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam says.

"Yeah." Dean says sadly.

"Dean..."

"You know if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me she's be here right now, and if she's not healed she's gonna die in a couple months."

"What's happening to her is horrible, but what are you going to do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God." We sit in the car for a bit before we headed out. We went to the tent and peeked inside. There was a small group of people there.

"Gather round, please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up." Roy says and everyone does.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asks. That's when I noticed Sue wasn't there.

"House." Sam says. We made our way to the house.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean says slightly pushing us forward.

"What are you gonna...?" Sam starts to ask, but Dean just pushed us forward.

"Hey!" Dean says turning and yelling at two cops. The cops look to him. "You gonna put that fear of God in me?" He asks taking off at a run. Once they're gone, me and Sam run up the stairs of the house. It was completely dark except for one light, and of course it was the basement. We made it to the door and slowly went down the stairs. We were met with a strange sight. There was an alter with different animal stuff all over it. The most disturbing part was the picture of Dean with his face crossed out with what I assume is blood.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away." Sue says from right behind us. Good night I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sam on the other hand was mad and tipped the alter over and runs after Sue who is already up the stairs. I follow right behind, but Sue is able to close the door and lock us in the basement. By the time I make it up, Sam was pushing on the door. I join in. "Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked, and your brother is wicked. He deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will." Sue says. I hear her footsteps leave. Sam stops pushing and turns back to the room. He notices a block of wood on the wall, which is proceeds to smash a boarded up window. Sam climbs out and leaves me behind.

"Sam!" I yell.

"Sorry, Kate, but I've got to save Dean. We'll come back for you!" He runs off. I sighed and sat on the stairs. I closed my eyes because I couldn't look at all the Satanic stuff. It wasn't long after when I heard movement on the other side of the door. It opened and Sam and Dean were standing there. Dean looked shaken up, but he was okay. I hugged him in relief. He froze for a second but gave me a wonderful hug. I love these hugs. I've only hugged Dean, but I'm sure Sam's hugs were also nice. Dean let me go but kept an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says as we made it back to the Impala. We hopped in and headed to the motel. Dean walks in and sits on the bed. I take a seat next to him. He looked a bit lost.

"What is it?" I ask putting a hand on his knee.

"Nothing." I shake my head.

"Nope not going to take that answer Dean. What's wrong?" I ask again.

"We did the right thing here didn't we?" Dean asks looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes." I said not breaking the eye contact.

"It doesn't feel like it." Dean says hanging his head. I start rubbing his back when a knock at the door interrupts us. When Sam opens the door, it is Layla.

"Hey Layla come on in." Sam says. Layla comes in, and Dean stands up.

"Hey." Layla says.

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asks.

"Sam...called. He said you...wanted to say goodbye?" When did Sam call Layla? I'm just as confused about this as Dean is. I walk over to Sam and grab his arm.

"Let's go grab a soda Sam." I say as we walk out the motel door. "When did you call Layla?"

"When I went to the bathroom earlier. I knew Dean was going to need to talk to Layla." I nod and went to the soda machine. I might have used that as an excuse to leave, but I seriously need a Dr. Pepper. Sam didn't get anything, but we sat outside the motel room. We didn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry." Sam says. I turn to look at him confused.

"For what?"

"After that incident with Bloody Mary I treated you horribly. I may not fully understand what happened, but you have been nothing but helpful since we started hunting together." I smile.

"It's okay. I don't know if I would of trusted myself after that."

"Missouri trusts you so I trust you." I stood up, and Sam followed. I held my arms out asking for a hug. Sam slightly chuckled and pulled me into a hug. Score! I got a hug from both Winchesters. Things are going to be okay. At least for a little bit.

To be continued...

Well, this took forever to get out, but I did it! Since I started writing this, I went and seen Harry Potter and the Cursed Child parts 1 and 2, met Martin Freeman, and took a trip to Normandy. If you want to see what I'm doing, go look at my Tumblr: fandomsrourlives. Or follow a more reliable source of mine, my Instagram: kdanielle123_. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	27. Nightmares Part 1

Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! Again I sincerely apologize for not being able to update this as much as I have wanted to. My time in London is ending the day I am writing this beginning author's note. I don't want to leave. I don't want to say goodbye to London. I've almost cried in the last few days because I don't want to leave. London has been amazing and living here for three months has been the best experience I've ever had. Well, enough with the sad stuff. I'm not listening to Hamilton, but I am watching The Big Bang Theory. Anyways, on with the story!

Nightmare Part 1

After that night when we dealt with the reaper, everything got so much better. Sam and I had become closer, and I started to sleep better than I had. We still haven't heard anything from John. It still bothers me to think about how Dean almost died, and John didn't even try to contact us. Dean was hiding it well, but I knew that it was bothering him too. Even though I was sleeping better, this night I couldn't get to sleep for some reason, so I'm sitting on Tumblr. I had just started watching Grey's Anatomy. It has just started in this universe. I was knocked out of my reading when Sam, who was sleeping right next to, accidently hit me as he sat straight up quickly. "Ow!" I exclaimed putting my phone down. He was shaking. "Are you okay?" I ask as I gingerly sit up. He doesn't answer me and just sits there. I reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, but then he suddenly reached over and turned on the light. He went over to Dean who was still asleep somehow and woke him up.

"Dean. Dean." He says. "Kate start packing." He says as he starts putting his stuff away as well. I get up and start putting my stuff in my bag. Sam must have had a premonition.

"What are you doing guys, it's the middle of the night." Dean says sitting up.

"We have to go." Sam says.

"What's happening?" Dean says getting more worried.

"We have to go. Right now." I had just finished my bag. Sam grabs his and my bag and heads out. I just shrugged at Dean and followed Sam out of the motel room. Once we get into the car, Sam tells us about his premonition. He saw a guy suffocating to death in a car. He saw the license plate, so we're heading to Michigan. He's currently on the phone with a police station. "McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan license plate Mark-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah okay, just hurry."

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." I gave Dean a look. I don't know if he saw it, but it made me feel better.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the Impala's window.

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No."

"No, exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan."

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"Yes, I'm here." Sam says after a bit. I close my eyes. I'm glad to be back in the Impala. "Jim Miller." I sat up at the mention of that name. I had a teacher in college named Jim Miller. "Saginaw, Michigan." Oh, that's right we're heading to Michigan. It would have been interesting to see his doppelganger. "You have a street address?" Pause. "Got it. Thanks." Sam says as he hangs up. "Checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? Couple hours." Dean says.

"Drive faster." I went back to asleep and woke up as we stop. I look outside to see we are by a house. There were ambulances and police cars nearby. They were just pulling out a stretcher with a body bag on it. We were too late. I look to Sam to see he is clearly upset about being too late. Dean and I get out of the car and approach the crowd.

"What happened?" Dean asked one of the women nearby.

"Suicide. Can't believe it." The woman says.

"Did you know them?" Sam asks. I jumped. I hadn't realized he came out of the car.

"Saw him in every Sunday at St. Augustines. He always seems...seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"Guess not." Dean says.

"How did...ahh...how are they saying it happened?" Sam asks nervously.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running." I looked to Sam. He was keeping his cool, but I know he's getting anxious.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asked.

"Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." We stood in silence for a moment looking at the family on the front porch. Sam turns and starts going back to the car. Me and Dean start following. We sit on the hood while Sam just stands in front of us.

"Sam, we got here as fast as we could." I say trying to comfort Sam.

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?" Sam asks.

"I dunno." Dean says.

"So what do you think killed him?" Sam asks as he sighs.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." Dean says.

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage." Sam says shaking his head again.

"What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?" I ask even though I think I remember what's going on here.

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the Hell is happening guys." Sam says. He's terrified, and I know that I can't fix what has already happened. I can't go back in time to stop Azazel putting his blood in Sam's mouth. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you man." Dean says.

"I'm worried too, Sam, but we're going to figure this out. We always figure it out." I say getting off the hood of the Impala.

"Well, can you two stop looking at me like that!" Sam says.

"We're not looking at you like anything." I say.

"Though I got to say, you do look like crap." Dean says. I glare at Dean.

"Nice. Thanks." Sam says.

"Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family." Dean says going to the driver's seat.

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us." Sam says as we walk to our doors as well.

"Yeah you're right, but I think I know who they will talk to." Dean says.

"Who?" Sam asks. Dean doesn't answer and gets into the car. We follow suit. We check into the motel and get some sleep or at least try. I couldn't sleep again. We get up the next day and start getting ready. Dean had left for a bit, but then comes back with two suit bags. He throws one to Sam.

"Sorry, Kate." Dean says as he opens his bag. It's a priest outfit. That would explain why there's not one for me.

"That's fine. I'll just stay back and research." That's a lie. I watched Grey's Anatomy while they were gone. After an hour, Dean returned. "Where's Sam?" I ask pausing my episode.

"He's researching the house." I nod and pick up one of our lore books and read. Sam returned an hour later.

"Hey." I say when Sam walks in.

"What do you have?" Dean asks.

"A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." Sam says taking a seat on his bed.

"What about the land?"

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands, or any kind of atrocity on or near the property."

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something? I used infer-red thermal scanner man, and there was nothing."

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and Sam's dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?" I say defending Sam.

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

"Yeah, well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." Sam took a deep breath. "Maybe it's just...gosh." I go over to Sam and start rubbing his back. I've learned it calms him.

"Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?" I ask. That's when I notice Sam is holding his head. "Sam?"

"Ahh my head." He says sliding down off the bed onto the floor.

"Sam?" I ask freaking out a little bit. I got off the bed and crouched down by Sam. Dean joined me and grabbed Sam's arms as he crouched.

"Hey, what's going on? Talk to me." Dean says. Sam stares at Dean unfocused. He soon came back though.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller." We quickly got up and ran to the Impala. Sam was calling the local police station as soon as he could. "Roger Miller." Pause. "Ah no no, just the address please." Pause. "Okay, thanks." Sam hangs up and turns to Dean. "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." Dean nods and drives faster.

"You okay?" I ask after a bit of silence.

"Yeah."

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery..." Dean starts.

"I'm fine."

"All right."

"Just drive." Silence again.

"I'm scared guys. These nightmares were bad enough. Now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense and painful."

"We're going to figure this out Sam. We always do." I say putting a hand on his shoulder."

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" I wish I could tell them what's going on, but that could mess with everything.

"I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing." Dean says.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth. You can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

"This doesn't freak me out." Dean says not making eye contact with Sam. He's scared, but I don't say anything. Sam stares for a bit then looks out his window. We quickly pull up to the apartment building, where we see Roger walking on the sidewalk holding groceries. Sam rolls down the window.

"Hey Roger."

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." Roger says.

"Please!" Sam yells. Dean jumps the curb and parks quickly. Sam jumps out of the car and runs after Roger. Me and Dean follow suit. "Hey, Roger. We're trying to help! Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey." Sam gets to the entrance just as Roger shuts the door. We get to the door to see Roger turn and head further into the building. Dean looks around a bit.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." We take off running to the back entrance to the building. I turn the knob, but the door is locked. Dean puts a hand on my shoulder and moves me out of the way. He kicks in the door. We get to the fire escape and climb up the stairs to the floor with Roger's apartment. When we got there, there was a loud squelching noise. I looked down to see the decapitated head of Mr. Roger. I turned my head because I couldn't look at it. Dean and Sam go over to it, while I stayed back. We did nothing for a bit, but then Dean tossed us both a cloth. "Start wiping down you fingerprints. We don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!" We start wiping the handrails. "I'm gonna take a look inside." Dean goes inside as we continue cleaning. After ten minutes, Dean comes back.

"Nothing." Dean says coming out the window.

"You missed something." Sam says.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house."

"I saw something in the vision. It was like a dark shape. Something was...something was stalking Roger."

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?"

"No, it's connected to the family themselves." Pause. "So what do you think? A vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families. Follow them for years."

"Angiak. Banshees."

"Basically like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heave...something curse worthy." I say.

"And now the something is out for revenge, and the men in their family are dying." Sam says. Pause. "Hey, you think Max is in danger?"

"Let's figure it out before he is." I say. We start heading back to the Impala.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam says after a bit.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"Both our families are cursed." Dean huffs.

"Our family's not cursed. We just...had our dark spots."

"Our dark spots are...pretty dark." Sam says as he helps me down off the fire escape.

"You're dark." We get into the Impala and called it a night. The boys left me to do some investigating at the Millers' old house, while they went to talk to the family.

"Excuse me." I say walking up to the man. I pull out my FBI badge. "Can I ask you a few questions?" I say showing the man my badge. He nods and puts down the tool he was holding.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asks.

"My name is Agent Jones. I am investigating the deaths of Mr. Jim and Roger Miller. I understand that Jim Miller lived around here." I say.

"Yeah, used to live right there. Roger also used to live right there next to him." I pull out my notebook and start writing down what the man says to me.

"Can you tell me anything about the Millers that you remember?"

"Well, that poor boy, Max I believe was his name, had it bad. I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

"This was going on regularly?"

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Step-mother?"

"I think his real mother died. Some sort of...accident. Car accident I think." I hear the Impala engine.

"Thank you for your time sir." I walk to the Impala and get in. "Okay, so the dad and uncle were both abusive. Jim's wife is Max's stem-mother who did nothing to stop the abusive. It was bad." I say to the boys.

"Man it seems like they got their just deserts." Dean says. Sam puts a hand to his head and grimaces.

"Sam?" I ask. He was staring out the front windshield for a moment before he shook his head.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing." Sam says.

"What?" I ask acting to be surprised.

"You sure about this?" Dean asks also surprised.

"Yeah, I saw him." Sam says.

"How's he pulling it off?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Telekinesis?"

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?"

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died. He was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers. I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why. I guess...because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you." Dean says.

"Well, we both have psychic abilities, we both..."

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third."

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!"

"Dean..."

"He's no different from anything else we've hunted, alright? We gotta end him."

"We're not going to kill Max." I say.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer. He kills with the power of his mind'."

"No way. Forget it." Sam says.

"Sam..." Dean says as we pull up to the Millers' house.

"Dean, he's a person. We can talk to him." Silence. "Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

"Alright fine, but I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." Dean says as he pulls a pistol out of the glove compartment. He gets out and we follow after. We go to the front door to find it unlocked. We head into the kitchen to find Max and his stepmom. There was a knife floating in the air.

"Fathers?" Ms. Miller asks when she sees us.

"What are you doing here?" Max asks.

"Aahh, sorry to interrupt." Dean says.

"Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asks.

"About what?" Max asks suspiciously.

"It's...it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Sam turns to Ms. Miller. "We won't be long at all though, I promise."

"Okay." Max says.

"Great." I stay with Ms. Miller as Sam, Dean, and Max leave. I take a seat at the table. We sit in awkward silence for only a minute though when there was a slamming of a door.

"You're not priests!" I hear Max yell. Oh no this isn't good.

"Max, what's happening?" Ms. Miller asks.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?" Max flings Ms. Miller backwards. She hits her head on the counter and goes unconscious. I start to get up but I'm flung towards the nearest wall and am knocked unconscious as well.

To be continued...

Hey guys! So I've created a schedule for writing. After this upload, I will be uploading this story every Saturday. I will be updating Through Time and Space every Wednesday. This is starting this week. So the next time you will see an update for this story is next Saturday. I will be uploading a brand new story every Thursday, so be prepared for that because that is going to be intense! All right I think that's everything. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	28. Nightmares Part 2

Hey guys! So here is the first chapter that is officially going along with the schedule! I have been doing amazing so far! I am getting a lot of pre writing done, and it is an amazing feeling to get another chapter done for the week. I hope you guys will appreciate the schedule as well. It will be consistent if I keep with it. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Burn from Hamilton. On with the chapter!

Nightmare Part 2

I woke up and heard Sam and Max still talking, so I must've not been out very long.

"Listen to me Max. What your Dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real." I heard Sam say.

"What?" Max asks.

"It happened to my mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my Dad saw her on the ceiling."

"Your Dad must have been as drunks as mine." I tried to get up, but my head was still hurting.

"No, no. It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers."

"That's impossible."

"This must be why I'm having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started six to seven months ago right? Out of the blue?"

"How'd you know that?" I finally got to my feet, while leaning on the island.

"Cause that's when my abilities started Max. Yours seem to me much further along but still, this has to mean something right? I mean for some reason, you and I...you and I were chosen." I began slowly walking to the living room as quietly as I could. I knew what Max was about to do.

"For what?"

"I don't know, but Dean and I, we're hunting for your Mom's killer. We can find answers. Answers that can help us both, but you gotta let us go Max. You gotta let your stepmother go." Max started getting agitated.

"No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm so sick of being scared all the time. I just want this to be over!" This poor boy.

"It won't. Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max Not like this. It's just more pain, and it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself." I was close, but then I hit my foot on a table. Crap. Max turns, and I see the knife coming towards me, but it stops short at my neck.

"Both of you in the closet." He says nodding his head to the closet near where I was standing. The knife didn't move as I backed into the closet. "I'm sorry." Sam was thrown in after me. He slammed into me so hard I fell down. If I didn't have a concussion before, I probably have one now. Sam seemed unaffected by being shoved into a closet.

"No. Max!" Ow, my head. That's when Sam stopped suddenly and held his head. I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him upright. He unfreezes and gasps.

"Sam?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's Dean. He's going to die if we don't get out of here." He goes to the doors again. "No. NO!" He yells. I hear some movement from behind the doors. Sam also hears it and opens the doors. Sam only allowed himself that short second to be surprised before he ran upstairs. I followed as fast as I could, but I still might have a concussion. When I reach the top of the stairs I hear a gunshot. I hurry to the bedroom and see that Max has shot himself in the head. I go over to Sam.

"Come on, Sam. Let's get out of here." I say leading him into the living room. Dean and Ms. Miller follow behind us. We all take seats and sit in silence for a little bit.

"We need to call the police." I say.

"I'll do it." Dean says getting up and going into the kitchen. Sam said nothing. I sat and rubbed his back, but we stayed in silence till the police showed up. Ms. Miller showed them the way to the body and came back in to talk to the other policeman.

"Max attacked me. he threatened me with a gun." Ms. Miller says to the policeman.

"And these three?" The policeman says pointing to us.

"They're...family friends. I called them as soon as Max arrived. I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?" We exchange looks. Ms. Miller was crying at this point.

"I don't know. He showed up with it and..."

"It's all right Ms. Miller."

"I've lost everyone." The policeman comes over to us.

"We'll give you a call if we have any further questions." We nod. Dean pats Sam's arm.

"Come on." We leave the house and head to the Impala. Sam still hasn't said anything.

"If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow." Sam says quietly.

"Ah, don't do that." Dean says.

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself." Says the man who is the king of torturing themselves with guilt. "It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me man, right before. I shoulda done something."

"Come on man, you risked your life. I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there twenty years earlier." I say. We finally get to the Impala.

"Well I'll tell you two one thing. We're lucky we had Dad." I don't know if I would say that. I fought to make a face at that.

"Well I never thought I'd hear you say that." Dean says surprised.

"Well it coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. Little more tequila and a little less demon hunting, and we woulda had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay thanks to him." I would agree that they turned out amazing, but I don't know how much of that had to do with John. If you asked me, I would say Bobby had a lot to do with that.

"All things considered." We headed back to the motel. The boys grabbed the bags as I carried our food that we grabbed on the way back.

"Guys, I've been thinking." Sam says coming in.

'Well that's never a good thing." I say jokingly.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill mom, Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?" I know the answer to that, but I can't say it.

"I have no idea." Dean says. I just stay silent.

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?"

"Why would you think that?" Dean asks.

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was...he was after us for some reason."

"Sam, if it had wanted you, it would've just taken you, okay? This is not your fault. It's not about you."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find. The thing that we're gonna kill, and that's all."

"Actually there's uh...there's something else too."

"Ah jeez what?"

"When Max left me and Kate in that closet with that big cabinet against the door...I moved it. I don't know if you noticed it Kate, but that wasn't with my strength. I moved it with my mind." Silence. "Speaking of which, how's your head, Kate." Oh, the Winchester way. Say something and not talk about it. Lovely.

"My head is killing me, and I may have a concussion." Sam moved over and checked me over.

"Yeah, you look like you might have a mild concussion. We'll keep an eye on it tonight." Dean came over with some aspirin and water, which I gladly took. Then Dean picked up a spoon and handed it to Sam. We all settled down and started eating. "I'm worried guys." Me and Dean look at Sam. "What if I turn like Max did?"

"You're not." I say.

"How do you know?"

"Cause you advantages that Max didn't have. You have me and Kate. We're not letting anything happen to you." I nod. We finished our food and packed up.

"I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go." Dean says as we start going to the Impala.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"Vegas." Me and Sam look at him surprised. "What? Come on! Craps tables. We'd clean up!" I shake my head and get into the car.

To Be Continued...

I almost forgot I didn't finish this chapter in advance. I've been good at finishing chapters earlier than usual. Also, I'm so happy that people are enjoying my new story. I know that other chapter was seriously nothing, but it was a nice little prologue of things to come. Just trust me guys. Also, this season is almost done! Halle freaking luah. I am so ready to get to season 2 because that's when things start falling into place. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be the episode when we see John again. Sound good? Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	29. Shadow Part 1

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of A Whole New World. I'm still doing very good on my schedule. I really hope you guys are appreciating this. I'm just hoping that net neutrality isn't taken away because this will be the last chapter if it is. I have so many plans for this story, and I really hope I get to continue to do this. If you would like, send me your email address, and if net neutrality is taken away, I will send you the chapters through email. That might work. I'm not sure. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Say No To This from Hamilton. On with the chapter!

Shadow Part 1

Today is a new hunt. Sam hasn't been the same since that incident with Max Miller. He's terrified of himself, and even though Dean doesn't show it, he's terrified as well. We've been doing non-stop hunts to take our minds off of what is going on. We were currently in Chicago, Illinois. The boys dropped me off at the motel to find any information I could find about what was going on, while they went to check on the victim's apartment. I was looking through the stuff we had on the case when I got a call from Dean.

"Hey, did you find anything? Cause I've got nothing on this end besides the heart being missing."

"Yeah, I found that out, but we have discovered a symbol, and we don't recognize it. Could you look it up for us?"

"Yeah send me a picture, and I'll see what I can do."

"Can do." Dean hung up and sent me the picture. It looks like Dean had connected the pools of blood to form a symbol. I don't recognize this symbol, so it seems like I'll have to do quite a bit of research. The boys came back a couple hours later. "I need a drink." Dean says after an hour of researching. "You two coming?" Sam nods and stands up.

"I guess a break would be good." I say also standing up and grabbing my jacket. We went to the nearest bar and grabbed a booth. I got some water, while the boys got their normal beer. Dean wasn't sitting with me and Sam. He decided to hit up the bartender. That's okay I enjoy Sam's company. We had John's journal looking for anything he had anything on the symbol. So far we had nothing.

"I talked to the bartender." Dean says giving me a nudge to get me to scoot to let him sit down.

"Did you get anything?" I ask.

"Besides her number." Sam adds.

"Guys, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Me and Sam just stare at Dean. "All right, yeah." He holds up a napkin with a number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here. She waited tables. Everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so-what about that symbol? You two find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. We just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" I say.

"Right. Yeah." Sam says pulling out a newspaper article he brought. "His name was, uh-his name was Ben Swardstrom." He hands Dean the article. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal-the door was locked. The alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asks.

"Not that I can tell-I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker. Meredith was a waitress. They never met. Never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Sam suddenly goes still and seems to be looking at something behind me and Dean. I turn around and see Meg. I almost forgot she was in season one. Sam stood up and walked over to Meg. "Sam?" Dean looks to me. "Do you know what's going on?" I just shrug even though I know what's going on. I grab John's journal and start looking through to see if Sam might have missed something. Dean sits for a little bit and then goes over to Sam. I sigh and also join them.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam says when I get over.

"No, Massachusetts-Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg says. Very good since you're a demon, and you're trying to get to John.

"Yeah, I know, I though I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Dean clears his throat. "Dude, cover you mouth." Meg says looking up at us.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh-this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Kate." Again I'm mentioned as Dean's girlfriend. I want to roll my eyes. Guys and girls can be just friends.

"This is Dean and Kate?" Meg asks slightly angrily.

"It's nice to meet you Meg." I say extending my hand to her. She just looks at it. I pull my hand back. Well, that's a demon for you.

"So, you've heard of us?" Dean asks.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice-the way you treat your brother like luggage." I look to Dean to see his reaction. He just looked confused.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green Earth."

"Meg, it's all right." Sam says putting a hand on her. Dean whistles quietly.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now."

"And I'll join him." I say following Dean. We got to the bar and ordered drinks. I got water again because I don't drink. "Don't take that to heart."

"Am I really treating him like luggage?"

"Sometimes you can be bossy, but I don't think you treat Sam like crap. I think the exact opposite. Sam is just very independent." Dean just sips his beer. I go over to our table and continue researching. It wasn't much longer when Sam came over and helped me gather our research. I guess we're leaving the bar. We met Dean outside the bar and headed to the car.

"Who the Hell was she?" Dean asks.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What were you bitchin' about me to some chick?

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana, but that's not important, just listen-"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course no. Now, would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's sometin' strange going on here, guys."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

"Something isn't right Sam. I have a bad feeling about her."

"I feel like this may be a lead."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asks.

"I met Meg weeks ago literally on the side of the road, and now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens."

"I'm with Sam. Something doesn't feel right. Coincidences don't happen to us."

"There's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Sam says. Dean smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect. Maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam laughs. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Ugh, boys.

"Do me a favor. You and Kate check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asks.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Yeah, you are." Dean says laughing.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude."

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Sam gets into the Impala, while me and Dean go back to the motel to do research.

"I'll look up the symbol. You look up Meg." I say once we sit down. Dean just nods, and we continue in silence.

"Well, Meg checks out." Dean says after a while. He turns his computer around to me and shows me what he found. "I'm going to call Sam." He pulls his phone out and puts it on speaker phone.

"Hey." Sam says when he picks up.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?"

"No." Pause. "Yes." Me and Dean laugh.

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection."

"Did you find anything on her of what?"

"Well, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. Dean even pulled up her high school photo." I say looking at what Dean pulled up.

"Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do, huh?" Dean says.

"What about the symbol? Any luck?"

"Well, I found something." I say turning Dean's laptop back to him and grabbing mine. "It's, uh, turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school. We're talking two thousand year before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?" Sam asks.

"It translates to 'demon of darkness', Zoroastrian demons. They're savage, animalistic, you know. Nasty attitudes-kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I called your friend, Caleb. He helped me out.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, here's the thing-these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin', and, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them, and, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town." Silence.

"All right Sam, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean asks.

"Bite me." Sam says. I laugh.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though." There's a beep. I look down and see Sam hung up. "Sam? Are you-?" I laugh and continue looking at the stuff Caleb sent me.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go! I had to finish this Friday because I'm going to a Christmas party back at my university two hours away. If you read the few chapters I uploaded this semester, you'll have read I went to England. I'm going back to see my friends. I knew I had to finish this because I had to keep with my schedule for you lovely people. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	30. Shadow Part 2

Hey guys! Well, the bill passed for banning net neutrality. It still has to go through the Supreme Court, so hopefully they shut that crap down. They're our last hope. That's all I'm going to say. Anyways, I'm also upset with The Walking Dead right now. Scott Gimple is really pushing my patience, and then, I also was in a car accident. So it's been a seriously crappy week. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Washington on your side from Hamilton.

Shadows Part 2

"Holy crap." I hear Dean say after a bit.

"What?" I ask looking up at him.

"Check this out." He turns his laptop towards me. "The old man was originally from Lawrence, and Meredith was from Lawrence as well." I look up at him with wide eyes.

"So this demon is coming after you guys?"

"It's very possible."

"How did you get this information?"

"Amy from the police department." Dean says winking. I roll my eyes.

"Well, we gotta tell Sam." The door suddenly opens, and Sam comes walking in.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." Both Sam and Dean say at the same time. It's slightly scary how they can do that. Sam feels us in on Meg and what she is doing. She's controlling the demon. I already knew that.

"So, we were correct about Meg. She's summoning the Daeva?"

"Looks like she was using that black alter to control the thing." Sam says.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." You literally have no idea. Dean and I laugh, while Sam rolls his eyes. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?" Dean asks.

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?"

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Dean comes back to the table and sits down to look at the files we had.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He says handing Sam the files.

"What?" Sam asks taking the files.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier-I pulled a favor with my-" Dean clears his throat. "friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims-we missed something the first time."

"What?" Sam asks looking at the records."

"The first victim, the old man-he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born there. Look where he was born." Dean says pointing at a spot on the page.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm." He hands Sam the other file. "Meredith, second victim-turns out she was adopted, and guess where she's from." Sam looks and sits down on the nearest bed looking very shocked.

"Holy crap." Sam says.

"Yeah."

"I mean it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me, but I say we trash that black alter, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean says pulling out his phone and calls his dad. John doesn't pick up, but I know he's going to be at that warehouse. We're not going to be alone on this one. Sam had gone out to get a bag of weapons, while I finished getting ready.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse-it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean says before he hangs up. Sam comes back in.

"Voicemail?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Dean gestures to the bags. "Jesus, what'd you get?" Sam chuckles.

"I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything." Me and Dean nod and start loading our guns in silence.

"Big night." Dean says.

"Yeah. You two nervous?" I ask.

"No. Why, are you?" Dean asks turning to me.

"No. It's just more connected to you two than me." I look at Sam. "Sam?"

"No. I'm not nervous." Silence again. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" I say.

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school-be a person again." Me and Dean share a look. I forgot Sam had wanted to go back to school. The poor boy never does.

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." Sam says.

"Huh."

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?"

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you."

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt." I nod my head in agreement.

"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourselves-"

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean says as he goes over to the dresser.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean doesn't say anything.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Silence but then Dean turns to Sam. "You and me and Dad-I mean, I want us...I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you, but things will never be the way they were before." Dean looks like a kicked puppy.

"Could be." Dean says sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." Nothing more was said as we got into the Impala and left to go to the warehouse. The boys help me up the elevator gate to reach the top room, where Meg is standing at the alter speaking in a language I don't understand. Sam and Dean follow up and we squeeze through the gate and wall. We pull out our guns and keep moving to be out of site behind some crates.

"Guys." Meg says in English. We just look at each other stunned. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean says.

"Why don't you come out?" We stand up to see Meg looking right at us. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam says.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" I ask.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean says.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asks.

"You." A shadow forms and throws me and Dean into the crates, while it just throws Sam on the ground. I go unconscious. When I wake, I'm tied to a post away from Sam and Dean. I notice Meg is kneeling near Sam, who has scratches on his face. That demon must have gotten him. Sam was just coming to. Dean looks over and sees Sam is waking up.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." Dean says.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Meg laughs. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg says.

"You killed those two people for nothin'." I say.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean says as he smiles. "But why don't you kill us already."

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leans closer to Dean. This trap isn't for you." Dean looks at her confused.

"John. It's a trap for John."

"Oh, sweetheart-you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean says.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg says as she straddles Dean's legs. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town, and he'll come and try to save you. Then the Daevas will kill everybody-nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here-they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asks.

"I'm doing this for the same reason you do what you do-loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy...and Jess."

"Go to Hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." She says as she gets off of Dean and goes back over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leans and whispers something into his ear. I can't hear what she's saying, but Sam gets mad at whatever she said.

"Get a room, you two." I say.

"I didn't mind. I like that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She begins kissing Sam's neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Meg stops for a second, but then goes to kiss Sam. Dean makes a noise to catch her attention. She goes over to Dean to see what's going on. She takes the knife Dean must have had and tosses it into a corner. I still can't cut myself out of ropes. That's one thing I've had major trouble learning. Meg swings around to look at Dean. He chuckles. Meg goes back over to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam says as he breaks free and grabs her by the shoulders. He head buts her causing her to fall on the ground.

"Sam! Get the alter!" Dean yells. Sam goes over the alter and overturns it. The demon from earlier grabs Meg and throws her out the window onto the street below. Sam grabs his knife and cuts mine and Dean's ropes. We go over to the window to see Meg sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam says.

"Yeah, I guess not." Silence. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so bucket-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean says as he walks away. We get back into the Impala and drive back to our hotel. Sam grabs the bags we usually leave in the car.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asks as we go into the hallway that leads to our room.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again-better safe than sorry." Dean opens the door, and we walk in to find someone by the window. I pull out the gun I was carrying and point it at the person.

"Hey!" Dean says as Sam turns on the light. The person turns around and it is- "Dad?"

"Hey, boys." John says. Dean and John walk towards each other and hug. Sam just stands by me in the doorway. "Hi, Sam." John says when him and Dean pull away.

"Hey, Dad." Sam says softly. Sam doesn't move towards John but puts the bag of weapons down.

"Kate, it's good to see you." I nod my head. The brothers still don't know I saw John when we went to their old house.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean says going into soldier mode.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John says.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." Dean and Sam both say like a soldier.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" I ask.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to Hell-actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asks. John smiles.

"I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Dean sends Sam a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." Pause. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one Hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam goes over to John and they hug. After about a minute, they pull apart. Everyone has tears in their eyes. Suddenly, I see the shadow demon and it throws John into some cabinets. It hits Sam and he falls.

"No!" Dean says, but he is thrown to the floor as well. I try to make a move, but it throws me into the wall nearest me. The demon throws around some more, and there's only yelling as we take hard beating.

"Shut your eyes!" I hear Sam yell. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lights the flare, and the whole room goes white for a little bit. The demon vanishes, and we're finally able to catch our breathes.

"Dad!" I hear Dean yell.

"Over here!" John yells. Dean goes over to John and helps him up while Sam comes over and helps me up. I try and put weight on my foot but realize I can't. I look down at it. It doesn't look broken, but I definitely twisted it. Sam picks me up bridal style, while Dean and John grab the bags.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam says hurrying to the Impala.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait!" Sam stops. "Dad, you can't come with us." Dean says.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asks.

"You guys-you're beat to Hell, and Kate there can't even walk." John says.

"We'll be all right." Dean says.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons-" Sam starts.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He...he's stronger without us around."

"Dad...no." Sam sets me down next to the Impala and goes over to John. "After everything...after all the time we spent lookin' for you...please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting, and we are all gonna have a part to play. Even Kate has a part. For now, you've got to trust me, son." Sam shakes his head. "Okay, you've gotta let me go." There was silence, and for the second time tonight, everyone had tears in their eyes. Sam pats John on the shoulder and comes back over to me. John and Dean share a look before John goes over to his truck. He looks at us one more time. "Be careful, boys. And Kate?"

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"I'm trusting you to take care of my boys."

"I will." John nods, gets into his truck, and drives off.

"Come on." Dean says after a moment. We get into the Impala and drive off. We sat in silence for the entire ride.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go! I haven't had trouble writing this or putting it up, so we are keep on keeping on with the schedule. I will continue to write till I can't any more. You don't have to worry about that. I saw something on Tumblr that says the state of Massachusetts will defend and even sue the FCC to keep net neutrality. I think other states will follow suit. So this is good for us. I think we're going to be okay. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	31. Hell House Part 1

Hey guys! It is almost Christmas, and I honestly can't believe it's almost Christmas. It snuck up on me. I bought my presents in London, but wow this Christmas really snuck up on me. Maybe its because I've been home since before Thanksgiving. I don't know. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Carrying the Banner from the Newsies. On with the chapter!

Hell House Part 1

It's been two days since we met up with John. When we left John, we drove for almost a day to get as far away from Meg as possible. We finally stopped and got a motel. We were currently in Texas after Sam found a case in Richardson. When I woke from my car ride nap, Dean was taking a picture of Sam. I leaned forward to see Sam had put a spoon in Sam's mouth. After taking the picture, Dean turned to me and winked at me. He turned the radio up loud.

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" Dean sings way off key. Sam jerks awake and spits the spoon out as Dean is playing air drums. I'm just laughing so hard. Dean turns the music down.

"Ha ha very funny." Sam says.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas and Kate was also asleep kinda gotta make your own."

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again."

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy? Scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?"

"All right, just remember you started it."

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy." Dean turns to me. "You getting in on this sweetheart?"

"No, I'm terrible with pranks. I'm staying out of this."

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asks looking out the window.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?"

"All right." Sam says pulling out a newspaper. "About a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?"

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?"

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?"

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local...paranormal websites, and I found one." Is he talking about the one I'm thinking about. I'm just slightly freaking out in my head.

"And what's it called?" I ask.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Dean says.

"Yeah, probably." Sam says.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter."

"Look. We let Dad take off, which was a mistake by the way, and now we don't know where the hell he is. So in the meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out."

"All right. So where do we find these kids?" I ask.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." There was one diner in this town, and sure enough we found the three teenagers in the diner.

"Excuse me." I say walking up to the girl we were looking for.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"My name is Kylie Kole, and I work for . It's this paranormal website. We're checking out the local legend about the house outside of town. Me and my friends found out about what happened with your friends. Can you tell me what happened?" She sighed and went on to tell the story. I remember this from the episode now. There wasn't really anything new.

"Whatever, I had my eyes close the whole time. That poor girl though." Pause. "Red hair, just hanging there. She was real."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Craig. Craig took us." I nod and go outside the diner, where Sam was interviewing one of the guys.

"Her story matches with the accounts. I think she's sincere." I say once Sam was done.

"Same here. He said that-"

"Craig took them?" I ask.

"Yeah, looks like we need to find this Craig guy." Dean says coming up.

"You get the same thing?"

"Yeah. The guy I was talking to says Craig works at the music store." Dean says as we hop into the Impala and headed to the one and only music shop. We walked right up to the counter.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The guy asks.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thruston?" I ask.

"I am." Craig says.

"Well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning New. I'm Kate, and this is Sam and Dean."

"No way. Well, I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine." Oh, please tell me that's not a thing.

"Well, good for you Morrissey." Dean says.

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one." Sam says.

"You mean the Hell house?" Craig asks.

"That's the one." Dean says.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story." Sam says.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to feed his own children, so I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam asks.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death, so he attacked them. They screamed, begged him to stop, but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. When he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asks.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I...I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." Sam says.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God. I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

"Thanks." Dean says. We leave the store and start heading to the Impala. "I say we should go check out the house." Me and Sam nod and get inside the car. We headed to this Hell house. It's a good think I wore some good boots because we were slushing through mud all the way up to the house.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam says as we get up to the house.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." I say. We split up and look around. I kept a shotgun on me just in case since I'm the one most at risk for this ghost. I didn't find anything, so I went back to Dean. The EMF he was holding was going crazy.

"You got something?" I ask walking over to him.

"Ye-ah. The EMF's no good." Dean says tapping the thing.

"Why?" Sam asks joining us.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings." He says pointing to the power lines.

"Yeah that'd do it." Sam says.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." We go inside and look around. "Looks like old man Murdoch was a bit of tagger here in his time." Dean says.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sam says.

"That is exactly why you never get laid." I roll my eyes. Sam says nothing as Dean goes over to one of the walls. "Hey, what about this one? You two seen this one before?" Me and Sam walk over to the symbol. It looked like a cross with a dot in the middle and an upside-down question mark under it.

"No." Me and Sam say at the same time.

"I have. Somewhere." Dean says thoughtfully.

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." Sam says rubbing the symbol.

"I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but...the cops may be right about this one." Dean says.

"Yeah, maybe." We then heard a noise from outside. I got my shotgun ready as we move towards the front door. Dean nods at Sam, and they bust the door down as I follow behind them. We were met with bright lights in our eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a some humans." I heard a very familiar voice say. Don't tell me. My eyes finally recovered from the bright lights to see the two people that I was hoping to meet. "What are you guys doing here?" Ed asks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asks. Ed starts nervously laughing.

"We belong here, we're professionals." Ed says pulling it together.

"Professional what?" Dean asks.

"Paranormal Investigators." He hands us business cards. "There you go, take a look at that, boys and lady." He says doing a sort of bow to me. I let out a little laugh. Of course, these two are going to try and flirt with me. They flirt with any female or at least try.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean says taking a look at the card.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? You guys run that website." Sam says.

"Yeah." Ed says.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Sam says.

"Ah ahh, we know you guys are too."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks surprised.

"Amateurs looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here."

"Yeah, what have you go so far?" Dean asks.

"Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed asks.

"Well..." Harry starts.

"EMF?" I ask.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Harry says getting close to me to show me his EMF reader. I can tell the boys are not happy about the flirting. I have to hold back my laughter. Harry turns the thing on.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." Harry says.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed says coming over to me too. Dean whistles.

"Wow." Sam says.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." I ask.

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." Ed says.

"By itself." Harry says.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it, and something like that...it uh...it changes you."

"Yeah. I think I get the picture." Dean says putting a hand on my shoulder. "We should go, let them get back to work."

"Yeah, you should." Ed says. "Although, you may join us." He says looking at me.

"Nah, I'll just get in your way. Plus we had plans tonight." I say pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Well, too bad." Ed says. "If you want, call me on that number there. I'll take you back here when we're not working." I have to hold back my laughter again.

"Thanks you two." I say as me, Sam, and Dean go back to the Impala. "That was awkward."

"He really thinks he has a chance with you? He's got something coming." Dean says.

"Hey! It was sweet. I may take him up for some free food." Dean gives me a nasty look. "Hey, you never turn down free food." Dean says nothing as we pull away.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't post any last week. I took a break. I needed a break, but I'm back. There will be the normal posts this week trust me. This chapter was actually almost done, but I decided I needed a break. I hope that is okay. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	32. Hell House Part 2

Hey guys! I'm writing this part the day before I leave for college, so I hope this is going out on the right day. If it isn't, I'm sorry. I was moving in. I get my own room in college this semester, and it is on the first floor! I feel like this is life saying I know you hated your room last year, so here's a really awesome room. I have a kitchen and living room. I am so freaking excited. I don't know my suite mates, but that's okay. I've gotten along with everyone who's been in my suite. I've had amazing luck with that. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Legally Blonde from the Legally Blonde Musical.

Hell House Part 2

After checking out the house, me and Sam went to the library, while Dean walked to the police station. I started walking up to the entrance, but noticed Sam wasn't following. He must be doing something to prank Dean. Again, I'm staying out of this. "Hi." I say going up to the front desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady behind the desk asks.

"I'm looking for the records on a house in town. Me and my friend are doing an article on the local legend of the house." I gave her the address of the house. She disappeared, while Sam came back inside. "Whatever you did, I had no part in it."

"Of course." He says. The lady comes back with a stack of newspapers. "I'm going to go on the computer and see what I can find." I nod my head and grab the newspapers from the lady.

"Thank you."

"You two are very cute." She says as I start walking away.

"Oh, we're not-"

"I saw how you eyed him. Don't lie." I sigh.

"I don't know what to feel. It's a lot more complicated than that, but yes I like him."

"Don't let those complications get in the way of your happiness."

"Thanks for the advice." I went and took a seat at a table near Sam. We sit there for about an hour. I don't find anything to support the legend. "Well, I've got nothing."

"I've find a Murdock who lived in the house, but he didn't have any girls. He wasn't a murderer either."

"I'll text Dean and tell him we're done here." I say pulling out my phone and texting Dean. I gave the newspapers back to the librarian, who gave me a wink. I gave her a smile and followed Sam out of the library. We waited for a little bit till Dean came walking over to us.

"Hey." Me and Sam say.

"Hey, what you got?" Dean asks.

"Well, we couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."

"Huh."

"What about you?" Sam asks as we walk over to the Impala. We don't get inside though.

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing person. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging. This one's a bust all right For all we know those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah all right."

"I say we find ourself a bar and some beers and leave the legends to the locals." Dean gets into the car, and I start to get in but Sam stops me. Dean starts the car, and loud music starts blaring. Dean tries and fails to turn it off.

"Whoa! What the..." He says as he finally shuts the radio off. Sam and I laugh and get into the car. "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league."

"I just want to let you know I had nothing to do with this."

"You let him prank me."

"I wouldn't stop you from pranking him. I'm neutral. I'm Switzerland in this war." Dean shook his head, and we were off. The next day, we decide to go to the Hell House one more time. When we get there, though, the house has lots of ambulances and police cars surrounding it. They were bringing a body out on a stretcher. We go up to one of the men.

"What happened?" I ask.

"A couple of cops say a girl hung herself in the house.

"Suicide?"

"Yeah. She was a straight A student with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense." The man walks away.

"Whaddaya think?" Sam asks.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean says. We go back and do some research, but we come up with nothing. There was no pranks. I know Dean is probably planning his next prank though. That night we head back to the house. We park a ways away because police have been placed at the house since there was a death. We crouch in some bushes to find the best time to go inside.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Sam says.

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Dean says. There was some whispers, and Dean pokes his head out. "I don't believe it." Me and Sam turn to look, and sure enough there is Ed and Harry approaching. They are terrible at being stealthy.

"I got an idea." I say. I raise up slightly and cup my hands around my mouth. "Who ya gonna call!" I yell and duck back into the bushes. Ed and Harry look startled.

"Hey! You!" One of the cops says as they started chasing the ghostfacers. Dean gives me a high five, but then we hurry into the house.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Dean says.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam says. We go down into the basement and look around. Dean picks up one of the jars and shakes it a bit.

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this."

"What the Hell would I do that for?"

"...I double dare you." Sam shakes his head. Dean looks at me.

"Heck no." Dean shrugs and puts the jar down, but then there was a noise causing us to go on alert. We go over to a cabinet. Dean nods at Sam to open the door. He opens it and rats come out. I have to hold back a shriek.

"Arghh! I hate rats." I nod my head.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Me and Dean say at the same time. All of a sudden the boys look at something behind me and shove me behind them as they pull out there guns. I look to see I was almost hit with an ax. Sam and Dean shoot it, and it finally disappears.

"What the Hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asks.

"I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!" Dean says grabbing my hand and running out. Once we get to the stairs, there was a loud crash and jars start falling on me and Dean. I turn to see Sam and the ghost fighting.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam yells. Moredchai hits the fuse box causing sparks to fly. That gives us time to run out the door. We burst through the front door to see Ed and Harry walking towards the door. We were in too much of a rush and ran through the tape causing us to fall down the steps. Of course I had to land on Dean. At least he broke my fall. I quickly got off of him not worrying about awkwardness and started running back to the Impala.

"Get that damn thing outta my face." Dean says as we ran by.

"Go go go!" Sam yells. We get back to the hotel and flop down on our beds.

"Thanks you guys." They turn to look at me. "I would have gotten an ax to the head if you weren't there."

"And that's why we don't hunt alone." Dean says as he grabs a notepad. I sit up and grab my laptop, and Sam is already up and on his laptop. We sit in silence for a while doing our own things.

"What the Hell is this symbol? It's bugging the Hell outta me. This whole damn job's bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks. It didn't just go after Kate. She would've been strung up."

"Yeah, I'm glad that changed." I say.

"The legend does." Sam says.

"All right. Well, I mean that explains why he went after you two, but why me?"

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Me and Dean say.

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But this mook keeps changing." I say.

"Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes...wait a minute."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Dean suddenly sits up.

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean says grabbing his keys. We got ready and headed off to the music store.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean asks as we walk in.

"Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions, okay?" Craig says.

"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean goes over to the shelves and pulls out an album. We make our way to the counter. "You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." Dean gets up in Craig's face. "Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the Hell outta people? Now why don't you tell us about that house...without lying through your ass this time."

"All righ, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted, so we painted symbols on the walls. Some from albums. Some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there so we...we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I..I thought it was funny at first, but...now that girl's dead! It was a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!" This poor guy.

"All right." Sam says.

"It's not your fault, Craig." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. I follow the guys leaving the store.

"If none of it was real, how the Hell do you explain Mordecai?" Dean asks.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I got this chapter done for you guys! I finished it the day before, so that I can post it today! *Pats self on back* The schedule is still being kept! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This episode has been a ton of fun. I'm going to have so much fun with a few more episodes with a different character who may or may not be my favorite angel. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	33. Hell House Part 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything this week. I honestly thought I could write things during the week. I can't, but I am dedicating part of my weekends to write the things for the week. My schedule is packed. I'm taking 18 hours. So far the classes haven't been too hard per se, but I have so much reading to do. Plus I have Spanish homework and a quiz every week day. So I've literally had no time to write, and I apologize for that. Anyways, I'm watching Master Chef. Enjoy the chapter!

Hell House Part 3

We got back to the motel room and take showers. I got to go first because I nearly got an axe to the head. When I walked out, Dean was gone, and Sam was sitting on the bed reading. "The bathroom's all yours." Sam puts his book down and walks into the the bathroom.

"Thanks." He says shutting the door. I put some clothes on and started reading the same book Sam had just started reading. Dean soon came back with a plastic bag. I gave him a confused look. He put a finger to his lips and pulled out a container. Oh, this must be a prank. I'm not getting in this, so I just let him do his thing. He went over to the clothes that Sam had laid out and poured what I assume is itching powder into Sam's clothes.

"Hey, I'm back." Dean yells to Sam.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam yells back through the bathroom.

"Oh, I went out." Dean pulls out another packet at pours it on Sam's underwear.

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh yeah?"

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?"

"Tulpa?" I ask flipping to the pages that talk about Tulpas. The shower shuts off, and Sam soon walks out wearing only a towel. I can't stop looking at his abs. I haven't seen either of the boys wearing this lack of clothes, and it's so much better in real life. I try to keep my eyes up, but I just can't. That body is too magnificent.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." I hear him say.

"Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed. I wanna go grab something to eat. I finally stop staring at Sam to not be creepy as he starts getting dressed. I want to tell him so bad not to put those clothes on, but I gotta be fair to both the boys. I keep my eyes on the book, but I snuck a look at that butt. It's a nice butt. Dean comes out of the bathroom, and we head to the impala.

"I didn't tell him." I whisper to Dean when Sam was a little ways away. Dean smiles at me and pats me on the back. We hop into the impala and head to the diner. Me and Sam get a table as Dean gets us some drinks. Me and Sam start talking about the Tulpa, but I could tell he was very uncomfortable. Dean soon came back with our drinks. The boys got coffee, and I got tea because I don't like coffee.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asks when he notices Sam adjusting himself.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam says.

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

"Yeah."

"So, ahh, all right keep going. What about these Tulpas?" I ask.

"Okay, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their head. They meditated on it so hard they brought the thing to life outta thin air."

"So?" Dean asks.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand we surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordecai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordecai, he's real?"

"I dunno maybe." Sam shifts again.

"People believe in Santa Clause. How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cause you're a bad person, and because of this..." Sam turns his laptop to us showing us one of the symbols at the house. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hell Hounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordecai...I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"It would explain why keeps changing." Dean says.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordecai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam says adjusting himself again.

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit." I say.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So why don't we just...uhh...get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?" Dean asks.

Well, it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own."

"Great, so if he really is a thought form how the Hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page." Sam says as he shows us the video on the page. "Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We gotta fina a copy store." Dean says as we stand to leave.

"Guys, i think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Sam says scratching himself. Dean laughs and walks away.

"Sorry, I said I wouldn't interfere." I say following Dean.

"He did this?" Dean just continues laughing. I hear Sam growl in frustration and runs after us. "You're a friggin jerk."

"Oh yeah." Dean says. We make our way to a trailer park and go over to one of the trailers. Dean pounds on the door. I heard a squeal from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Harry ask.

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Dean says.

"It's them!" Ed yells as they stick their heads out the door.

"Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging-what a shock."

"Guy, we need to talk." Sam says.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little busy right now." Ed says.

"We just need you to do one thing." I say batting my eyelashes. The guys' full attention was on me. I got them. "We just need you to shut down your website."

"Okay." Harry says. Ed smacks him.

"You will not tempt us." Ed says. Dang.

"You guys got us busted last night. We spent the night in a holding cell..." Ed says.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people, and I get stage fright."

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night. What's in the house, but now thanks your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordecai." Sam says.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person. Somebody could get hurt." Dean says.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed says.

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe..."

"Nope..."

"No."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed says.

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now-" Dean says moving towards them.

"Dean. Dean, hey, hey, just forget it, all right? These guys..." Sam sighs. "probably bitch slap them both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordecai..., but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go."

"Whoa...whoa." Ed and Harry say.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean says as we start walking away. I could hear Ed and Harry following behind us.

"What you say about...?" Ed asks.

"Hang on a second here." Harry says.

"Wait...wait."

"What thing about Mordecai you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em Sam." Dean says.

"But if they agree to shut the website down Dean." Sam says.

"They're not going to do it. You said so yourself." Dean says.

"No wait. Wait." We stopped. Don't listen to him okay? We'll do it. We'll do it." Ed says.

"It's a secret Sam." Dean says.

"Look, it is a really big deal all right, and it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam says.

"Totally." Ed says.

"All right." Sam says as Dean hands him some papers. "It's a death certificate from the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right. He didn't hang or cut himself." I say.

"He shot himself?" Ed asks.

"Yep with a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them." Sam says.

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, it'll kill the son of a bitch." Ed and Harry snicker and run back to their trailer. I roll my eyes. They took the bait. We head back to the diner to eat before we head back to the house. As soon as we sit down, Sam pulls out his laptop. Dean looks up to see a picture of a fisherman and a fish. He, of course, pulls the cord. The thing starts laughing annoyingly. Sam reaches up and pulls the cord to stop it. "If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Dean just stares at Sam and pulls it again. Sam stops it. Dean snickers.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Dean says. Sam gives Dean a dirty look. Dean sighs.

"They post it yet?" I ask. Sam moves the laptop for me and Dean to see.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordecai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. All right. How long do we wait?" Dean asks.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam says as he holds his beer out. I pick up my glass of tea, and we cheer.

"Sweet." Dean says as he takes a long drink. Sam grins. Oh, he just did something. Dean tries to put his drink down, but he can't. It's stuck to his hand. Sam and I start laughing. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did!" Sam says holding up a tube of super glue. Dean shakes his hand, while Sam pulls the string to the fisherman to make it laugh again. After lunch, I went to the store and bought some home remedies to try and get the beer off of Dean. Luckily, some rubbing alcohol and warm water did the trick. We finally got to prepare. "Look what I took." Sam holds up that stupid fisherman decoration. "It'll help in distraction."

"Well, whatever works." I say as we pile into the Impala. We drove to the house. I was the one to set the distraction. I set the decoration up in a tree and quickly pull the string. I stealthily run away from the decoration and move towards the guys. When I get back, the cops are gone. They must have taken the bait. We head into the house with our guns drawn.

"I barely have any skin on my palm." Dean whines.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Dean shines his flashlight in Sam's eyes till Sam winces. We move into the other room.

"So you think old Mordecai's home?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Me either." I hear the voice of Ed say behind us. We spin around and point our guns at Ed and Harry.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ed exclaims.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" I ask.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" There was a sound of knives being sharpened coming from below. We instantly get our guns ready. "Oh crap." Ed and Harry stay close behind us with a camera. "Ah, guys, you wanna...you wanna open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean asks. Right after that, Mordecai bursts through the door holding an axe and screaming. Me, Sam, and Dean start shooting our guns. He holds on a little bit but disappears. We wait a little bit, and then take off to the other rooms.

"But then our server crashed." I hear Harry say as I run back in.

"Yeah." Ed says.

"So it didn't take?" Dean asks.

"Uh...mmm..." We share a look.

"So these...these guns don't work." Dean says.

"Yeah." Ed says.

"Great. You two have any ideas?" Dean asks turning to me and Sam.

"We are getting outta here." Harry says.

"Yeah. Come on, Ed." Ed and Harry run out, but then we heard screaming. We go out to see Mordecai had appeared again.

"Hey! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch." I hear Sam yell. Me and Dean had canisters of gasoline that we were splashing everywhere. "Dean! Kate!"

"Run." Dean says to me. I nod as he lights the gas on fire. "Go go go!" Dean keeps yelling as we run out. We get far enough way from the house and stop to take a breather. "Mordecai can't leave the house. We can't kill him, so we improvise." Dean gets a lighter out and throws it into the room.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asks.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look. Mordecai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works." I say.

"Well, what if the legend changes again and Mordecai is allowed to leave the house?"

"Well...well, then we'll just have to come back." Dean says.

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just cause people believed in them?" We go back to the motel and get a good night's sleep. We wake up early the next day and start packing.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get a soda." I say. They nod, and I walk out. I pull out the business card I got from Ed and Harry. Just because I'm not a part of Sam and Dean's prank war, doesn't mean I can't have some fun.

"Hello?" I hear Ed's voice say on the other end.

"Hi." I say in a overly cheery high pitched voice. "This is Samantha Ryan of Poster Studios. Our associates have seen your legend about Mordecai and would like you to come in." I hear some noises on the other end.

"You're serious?"

"Very. Your website has gotten pretty famous. We want to be the first ones to jump in on this. Could you meet us at our Los Angeles location Saturday?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Anytime works for us."

"Well, then, we have an opening at 10. We'll see you then."

"Great!" They didn't even ask for an address. Wow. I was prepared. Oh, well. I went and got myself a soda and went back to the room. We had decided to go see Ed and Harry before we left, so this'll be fun. When we get there, the guys are carrying grocery bags.

"Gentlemen. Ma'am." Ed says when they saw us.

"Hey guys." Sam says.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asks.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed says.

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean asks.

"No, smart-ass. She read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it." I didn't say any of that. Oh well. They put their bags in their car.

"And create the RPG." Harry says. Okay, now they're just trying to make us jealous.

"The what?" Dean asks.

"Role playing game."

"Right." I say.

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land." Ed says.

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam says.

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean says.

"Oh, yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Ed says. They get in their car. "Later." Ed says as they drive off.

"Wow." Dean says. "I stuck a dead fish under their back seat."

"I put some of that super glue on the seats."

"So they actually got a movie deal?" Dean asks surprised.

"I actually have a confession." I say. The boys look at me surprised. "I may or may not have called them." The guys keep looking at me surprised. "I said I wasn't going to get in your prank war. That doesn't mean I can't prank other people. I have to live with you two." I say. The guys laugh, and we all pile into the Impala.

"Truce?" Sam asks.

"Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles." I smile and settle into the backseat. This was a fun hunt.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I'm sorry this came out so late. I went to a couple of basketball games, so that took up four hours of my time. I luckily had most of this written. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	34. Something Wicked Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! I'm writing this the weekend before it comes out. Right now I've been very overwhelmed by school, but hopefully I'll be okay. I didn't get much sleep last week because of staying up so late and waking up early. Anyways, I'm still watching Master Chef. Enjoy the chapter!

Something Wicked Part 1

"Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what." Dean says as we're sitting in the Impala. We're currently heading to Fitchburg, Wisconsin. I have a feeling that there is a case there, but Sam isn't finding one. Man, its been so long since I've watched season one.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers. I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I double checked. Kate even checked." I nod my head. "It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy."

"Well, I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting or something I don't know what." Sam says getting frustrated.

"Well, maybe he's going to meet us there." I suggest.

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point."

"You're a real smart ass you know that. Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right." Dean says. I roll my eyes. I'm the youngest in my family as well. My siblings weren't always right.

"No it doesn't." Me and Sam say.

"It totally does." Dean glances at us with a little grin as we drive right into Fitchburg. The first place we go is the local diner. Me and Sam stay outside while Dean goes inside. After a while, Dean comes out with some drinks. He hands Sam his coffee, and me my Dr. Pepper. "Well, the waitress thinks the local free masons are up to something sneaky, but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on."

"Dean, you got the time?" Sam asks.

"Ten after four. Why?" Dean asks looking at his watch.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam asks indicating the park in front of us. There was only one child playing.

"School's out isn't it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, so where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now." Dean goes over the playground to talk to the mom, while me and Sam stay behind.

"Do you think it has to do with the kids?" I ask Sam.

"I think we might've found something." He says as Dean comes back to us.

"Okay, so the kids are all getting sick, and no one knows what's going on." Dean says. "Let's go to the hospital to see what we can find." Me and Sam nod our heads and hop in. We head straight to the local hospital and enter the lobby. "Here's your ID." Dean says handing Sam one of our new fake IDs."

"Dude I am not using this ID." Sam says looking at the ID.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!" Sam exclaims.

"Don't worry she won't look that close all right? Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy." Sam sighs and goes to the front desk. The receptionist looks up.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jerry Caplin, Centers for Disease Control."

"Can I see some ID?" The receptionist asks. Me and Dean snicker.

"Yeah of course." Sam says giving us a dirty look.

"Now could you direct me to the pediatrics ward please?" Sam says quickly flashing his ID.

"Okay well, just go down that hall, turn left and up the stairs." Sam turns and comes over to where we are. He's definitely not happy with Dean.

"See. I told you it would work." Dean says.

"Follow me. It's upstairs." Sam says as he heads past us. We follow him up to the pediatric ward. Dean stops when we are walking, but I keep walking with Sam. "Dean!" Sam yells to Dean. Dean comes back to us, but he looks back towards the room. He must have saw something weird. Sam goes over to the nurses's desk and asks to see a doctor. Five minutes later, a man comes walking over to us.

"Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker." I say shaking his hand.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call the CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?" Hydecker says.

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta, and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch." Dean says.

"So you say you got six cases so far?" I ask.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now..."

"Now what?" Sam asks.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are..wearing out."

"Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker." A nurse says coming over. The nurse hands him some papers. He looks at them for a moment and starts signing them.

"You ever see anything like this before?" I ask.

"Never this severe." Dr. Hydecker says.

"And the way it spreads...that's a new one for me." The nurse says.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"It works its way through families, but only the children. One sibling after another."

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" I ask.

"They're not conscious."

"None of them?"

"No."

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?" Dean asks.

"Well, fi you think it'll help." Dr. Hydecker says.

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?" I ask. The doctor takes us to one of the rooms and goes inside. He comes back out with whom I assume is the father. He sits down in one of the chairs by the room and gives us the basics.

"I should get back to my girls." The man says.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?" I ask.

"Thirteen."

"Okay, and she came down with it first, right? And then..." Sam starts.

"Bethany, the next night."

"Within twenty-four hours?" Sam asks.

"I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor."

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold? Anything like that?" I ask.

"No. We think it was an open window."

"Both times?" Dean asks.

"The first time, I...I don't really remember, but the second time for sure. I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asks.

"It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've."

"Well, thank you for your time, sir. This has been very helpful." I say.

"Please, help my daughters." He says as he gets up and goes back into the room. We start walking back down the hallway.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia." Sam says.

"Maybe or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree." Dean says.

"I'll tell you one thing." Sam says.

"What?" Me and Dean ask.

"That guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home. Let's go see if we can find anything at their house." We nod and go to the house to check out the girls' bedroom. Dean and Sam pull out their EMF meters and check the room. "You got anything over there?"

"Nah, nothing."

"Yeah, me neither." I go over to the window.

"Hey guys?" I say.

"Yeah." They say.

"I found something." They come over and see the handprint that I saw on the windowsill. "It's rotted. What the heck leaves a handprint like that?"

"I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job." And that's all Dean says as he leaves the room. Me and Sam give each other a confused look and follow Dean. We make our way to the only motel in town to check in. On the way, Dean fills us in on what's going on.

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asks as we get out.

"It's...kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean says.

"Well, I've never heard of it, and it's not in Dad's journal."

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, bout sixteen or seventeen years ago. You were there. You don't remember?"

"No."

"And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So wait, this..."

"Shtriga."

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air."

"Cause it got away."

"Got away?" I ask.

"Yeah, guy, it happens." Dean says getting frustrated. Something happened to Sam. I don't really remember this episode, but something definitely had to have happened to Sam.

"Not very often." Sam says.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?" I ask.

"Nothin'. I was a kid all right?" Dean says getting defensive as we walk into the lobby. He rings the bell and a boy about twelve comes out from the apartment behind the front desk. I could see there was another kid watching tv in the other room.

"One room or two." The kid asks.

"One room." Dean says.

"A king or two queens?"

"Two queens."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"What'd you say?" Dean asks getting defensive.

"Nice car!"

"I'm going to go out with Sam." I say leaving Dean to do his thing. "Hey. You see that something is weird with Dean right?"

"Yeah."

"Something had to have happened all those years ago. You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember. I was four when it happened." I nod my head. Something had to have happened to Sam. Dean doesn't get weird about most things, but he does when it comes to Sam. Dean comes back out and hands us our keys to the room. We walk in, and I toss my bag on a bed. It's Sam's turn to sleep with me, so at least it won't be weird.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! The next chapter of A Whole World done! It's just weird because I'm getting close to finishing the first book of my Doctor Who story, and I don't know how much more I have left of this season. I don't know what episodes I'm doing just yet. The finale is a definite obviously. Anyways, I hope you


	35. Something Wicked Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World. Well, at the time I'm writing this, I have bronchitis and am sitting in my home trying to get some rest. I'm getting some writing done, so that I can keep with schedule on here. Ugh, I hate being sick. I missed classes today, so I hope I get better by Monday. Anyways, I'm watching lilsimsie on YouTube. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Something Wicked Part 2

We woke up the next day and started researching as soon as we got some caffeine in us. "Well, you were right. Heh. It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Striga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae." Sam says looking at his laptop.

"Spirit-what?" I ask.

"Vitae. It's Latin. Translates to 'breath of life'. Kinda like your life force or essence."

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearing out?" I ask.

"It's a thought. You know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to Hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, strigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer-"

"Children." Dean says.

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Strigas are 'invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.'"

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds." Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahh...buckshots or rounds I think."

"How do you know that?"

"Dad told me. I remember."

"Oh. Huh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?"

"Nope, that's it." Silence. "What?"

"Nothing. Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting."

"What kinda human disguise?"

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started."

"Hang on." Dean says crossing the room.

"What?"

"Check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?" Dean says.

"The hospital." Me and Sam say looking at the map.

"The hospital. Now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person huh?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"In a hospital? Phew." Sam says shaking his head and sniggering. "Better call the Coast Guard."

"Well, listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall." We quickly grab our prepared guns and head to the hospital. We make it to the hallway where the woman's room is, but then we heard voices. We had to duck back into the hallway.

"Good night Dr. Hydecker." A lady says.

"See you tomorrow Betty." Hydecker says.

"Try to get some sleep." Hydecker heads our way and passes, when no one else was in the hallway, we made it to the old woman's room. We open the door and sneak in training our guns on the woman. She doesn't seem to be awake. Dean leans in, when all of a sudden the woman quickly turns her head."

"Who the Hell are you?" She exclaims. Dean jumps and leans against eh cabinet. I had to hold back a laugh. "Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here." Sam turns on the light. That's when I notice the cataracts. She's blind.

"No! Ah, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping." Sam says.

"Ahh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open." She laughs and then gestures to the cross. "And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already!" Dean turns the cross right side up. We sigh and leave the room to go back to the hotel. We get out with me and Sam laughing at Dean.

"'I was sleeping with my peepers open?' Hahahaha." Sam says.

"I almost smoked that old girl, I swear. It's not funny!"

"Oh man, you shoulda seen your face."

"Yeah, laugh it off. Now, we're back to square one." Dean turns and stops. I look to where he was looking and see the hotel manager's boy. "Hang on." He says going over to the kid. "Hey, what's wrong?" Me and Sam follow Dean.

"My brother's sick." The kid says.

"The little guy?" The kid nods.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Ah c'mon, how?"

"I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched."

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." Just then his mom comes out of the hotel.

"Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with any of the rooms." His mom says.

"I'm going with you." Michael says standing up.

"Not now, Michael."

"But I gotta see Asher!"

"Hey Michael. Hey. I know how you feel-I'm a big brother too, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, okay?"

"Dammit." The mom says dropping her bag.

"I got it." Sam says picking up her purse and handing it back to her.

"Thank you."

"Listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital?" Dean suggests.

"No, I couldn't possibly..."

"No, it's no trouble. I insist." Dean says as he takes the woman's keys.

"Thanks." She turns to Michael. "Be good." Dean helps her get into the car, and then turns to us.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" He says getting into the car and driving off.

"I'm going to the library. You stay here and see if you can find anything." Sam says after we make sure Michael is okay. I nod and go back to our motel room. Sam comes back about two hours later and fills me in on everything he found. Dean came back soon after. "We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted. You can control the whole thing." Dean throws his jacket off clearly pissed.

"That son of a bitch." Dean says.

"I'm surprised you didn't drawn on him right there."

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

"Good call." I say.

"Second, wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have burned a clip in him on principle alone."

Second, wouldn't have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone.

"You're getting wise in your old age Dean." Sam says.

"Damn right. Cause now I know how we're going to get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shtriga works through siblings right?"

"Right."

"Well, last night..."

"It went after Asher."

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael."

"Well, we gotta get him outta here."

"No. No, that would blow the whole deal."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That's out of the question." Sam says obviously weirded out.

"It's not out of the question Sam. It's the only way. If this thing disappear it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid, and I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook." Sam says.

"Dad did not send me here to walk away."

"Send YOU here? He didn't send you here...he sent us here." Sam says gesturing to us.

"This isn't about you or Kate. I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?" Silence. "Dean, you've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to us, man. Tell us what's going on."

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room, and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air." Dean starts. He then goes on to tell us the story I already knew of. "Dad just...grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask, but he...ah...he looked at me different. You know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order, and I didn't listen. I almost got you killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam says.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."

"But using Michael...I don't know Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we'll be the bait. Kate is small enough to be a child."

"No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid." Sam looks to me for support. I shrug my shoulders.

"I really don't like this Sam, and I wish I could take his place, but I can't. We're not going to let anything bad happen to him. He's going to be just fine." I say. Sam sighs.

"Alright, let's go talk to him." Dean says walking out of the room with me and Sam following. Of course, when we try to explain this to Michael, things don't go to plan. Nothing ever goes to plan for us. Currently, Michael is holding the phone up looking at us like we're crazy. I don't blame him. This is a lot of faith we're asking for him to have in us.

"You're crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops." He says.

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me. You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through the window, and it attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like cause it attacked my brother once too." Michael slowly puts the phone down.

"This thing...is it...like...it has this long...black robe?"

"You saw it last night didn't you?"

"I thought I was having a nightmare."

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Because we need your help." I say.

"My help?"

"We can kill it. That's what we do, but we can't do it without you." Dean says.

"What? No!"

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher, and it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?" Michael just keeps staring at us. I sigh and start walking back to the motel room. "Well, that went crappy. Now what?" Dean says walking into the room behind me.

"What did you expect? You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." Sam says just as there was a knock on the door. Dean opens the door, and Michael is standing there.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Michael asks.

"Honestly? We don't know." Dean says.

"You said you were a big brother." Dean nods.

"Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would."

"Me too. I'll help." Later that night, we go to Michael's room to start setting up for the night. Dean and I start setting up a security camera. Michael is already in bed, while Sam is looking at the feed on his computer.

"This camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see clear as day." Pause. "Are we good?"

"A hair to the right." Sam yells back to us. Dean moves it. "There, there."

"What do I do?" Michael asks.

"Just stay under the covers." I say coming over to him.

"And if it shows up?"

"We'll right in the other room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this bed, and you crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?"

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots. We're not going to fire until you're clear okay?" Michael nods.

"Have you heard a gunshot?" Dean asks coming over to us.

"Like in the movies?" Michael asks.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies, so I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears. Do not come out until we say so. You understand?" Michael nods his head again. The poor boy is super terrified.

"Michael, you sure you wanna do this?" I ask. "You don't have to, it's okay. We won't be mad."

"No, I'm okay. Just don't shoot me." I pat him on the shoulder and stand up from the bed.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Dean says as we walk out of the room. We each take turns getting a little sleep, but one of us watch the feed at a time. None of us really slept long though. "What time is it?" Dean asks after a long while.

"Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?" Sam asks.

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah, it's what Dad used last time."

"Hey, Dean I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap for always following Dad's orders, but I know why you do it."

"Oh, God, kill me now." Sam chuckles slightly. Dean really needed to hear that I could tell though. We sat there in silence for a little bit. "Wait, look." Dean says pointing at the screen. The window in the room was moving. We get our guns out and ready as the creature moves into the room.

"Now?" Sam asks.

"Not yet." The shtriga moves closer and leans over Michael. The creature starts sucking Michael's energy, and that was when we busted in.

"Hey!" Sam yells.

"Michael, down!" Dean yells. Michael rolls off and under the bed. Once he was safe, we open fire. It falls to the ground. "Mike, you all right?"

"Yeah." Michael says.

"Just sit tight." Dean slowly approaches the shtriga. Dean relaxes a little bit, but then the shtriga suddenly gets up and grabs Dean and throws him against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam yells. The shtriga comes over towards us and throws both of us at the wall. The shtriga goes over to Sam and starts sucking his energy. I reach for my gun, but my gun had ended up on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" I hear Dean yell. The shtriga stops sucking Sam's energy out just to have Dean shoot it between the eyes. The shtriga falls dead, while Sam tries to catch his breath. "You okay little brother?" Sam nods and holds up two thumbs up. I stand up, go over to Sam, and help him stand up. We go over to the shtriga to see energy leave the shtriga. Dean shoots the shtriga three more times and more energy leaves. The shtriga disintegrates before our eyes. "It's okay, Michael, you can come on out." Michael slowly comes out from under the bed. Dean puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. We stay till Michael falls asleep, and then go back to the motel room to get some needed sleep. The next day we are packing up the Impala, when we see Joanna. "Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?"

"Have you seen Michael?" She asks.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael exclaims running up to her.

"Hey!"

"How's Ash?"

"Got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it...it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation, and then he's coming home."

"That's great." Dean says.

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asks.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town." Joanna says.

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?" Sam asks.

"Oh, he wasn't in today. Must have seen sick or something."

"Yeah. Yeah must have." Dean says.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asks turning to Michael.

"Nah, same old stuff." Michael says.

"Okay. You can go see Ash."

"Now?" Michael asks excited.

"Only if you want to." Michael runs to their car. Joanna laughs.

"I, ah, I'd better get going before he hot-wires the car and drives himself." She says getting into the car and drives off.

"It's too bad." Sam says.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Dean says.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark. He'll never be the same, you know?" Pause. "Sometimes I wish that..."

"What?"

"I wish I could have that kinda innocence."

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too." Dean says. We look at each other and get into the Impala. Like normal, we just drive away.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! Another chapter down! I am doing the finale next starting with Dead Man's Blood. It has been a long time coming, but we're finally to the season 1 finale. I'm also finishing up season/book 1 of Doctor who, so this is really exciting. I think that's going to end first though. I need names for season/book 2 for both stories. With this one I can keep the name, but my Doctor Who story kinda needs a new name for season/book 2. If you could help, that would be amazing. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	36. Dead Man's Blood Part 1

Hey guys! We're finally here! We're at the season 1 finale! I mean its still three more episodes, but we're here! *throws confetti in the air*. This is seriously exciting. I have two more episodes left in the first part of Doctor Who. I'm not done by a long shot. We got more goodness coming. Anyways, the song of the chapter is One Short Day from Wicked. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dead Man's Blood Part 1

A few days ago, we just finished a case involving a spirit haunting a painting. That took a lot out of me. The thing is though: I feel like the season finale is coming, and it's coming real soon. Until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy these small moments. We're currently sitting in a cafe looking for a case. Me and Sam are on our laptops, while Dean is flipping through a newspaper.

"Well, guys. Not a decent lead in all Nebraska. What've you got?" Dean says folding the newspaper.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here." Sam says flipping the laptop around to me and Dean. "A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."

"Sounds more like 'that's incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'."

"Yeah." Sam says turning his computer back. Dean smirks.

"Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smokin'." Dean whistles, and I roll my eyes. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday." I'm pretty sure the next time he sees Sarah, she dies. "But in the meantime, we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that."

"Yeah, all right. What else you got?"

"I've got something." I say placing my laptop where both the boys can see. "Man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name." Dean says.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam says.

"Elkins...Elkins...Elkins."

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they've found some signs of robbery." I say.

"Mm-hmm." Dean says grabbing John's journal and starts flipping through it. "There, check it out." Dean says pointing to a number. Sure enough there was Daniel Elkins by the number.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" I ask.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean says.

"All right, let's go then." I say packing up my laptop. We grab our stuff and head out to the Impala. We drove to address we found he was staying at. We tried to open the door, but the door was locked. Sam pulled his lock pick out and unlocked the door. Dean and I turn on our flashlights and go in.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean says.

"Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door." Sam says pointing to the ground.

"You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt." Dean says looking through a journal.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guys Elkins was a player?"

"Definitely."

"That looks a Hell of a lot like Dad's." Sam says going over to Dean. I keep looking around.

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60s." I walk to the next room and see there is a huge hole in the roof.

"Hey, guys." I yell to them. They come into the room where I am. "Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one."

"Looks like he put a Hell of a fight too." Dean says.

"Yeah." Me and Sam say. We split and start looking in this room. Dean stops and crouches.

"You got something?" Sam asks.

"I dunno. Some scratches on the floor." Dean says.

"Death throws maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dean pulls out a piece of paper and makes a rubbing of the scratches. "Or maybe a message." He says holding up the piece of paper to us.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"Just the way Dad does it." Dean says. We head back to the Impala to drive to the Post Office. The boys stay in the car as I go inside. Inside the box, I find a letter. I open it and my eyes widen. It's a letter for John. I go back to the Impala and get inside.

"So, what did you find?" Dean asks as I settle in the backseat. I say nothing and just hand him the letter. The boys look at it, and I see they have the same reaction as me to the letter.

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Just then there was a knock on Dean's window. We all jump and reach for a weapon of some kind, but then we notice it's the one and only John Winchester. "Dad?" John opens the backseat door. I move to be behind Sam as John gets in. "Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two at his place." John says.

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asks.

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed...by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Dean says.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he was...he was a good man. He taught me a Hell of a lot about hunting."

"Well, you never mentioned him to us." Sam says.

"We had a...we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John says gesturing to the letter. "I should look at that." He takes the letter and opens it. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'" Pause. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place, did you...did you see a gun? An antique Colt revolver? Did you see it?"

"Ah, there was, there was an old case, but it was empty." I say. "You aren't talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"You know about it?" John asks looking at me surprised.

"I've heard the legends."

"They have the gun."

"Whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asks confused.

"We gotta pick up the trail." John says getting out of the car.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asks.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun."

"The gun-why?"

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean asks.

"You never mentioned them, Dad." Sam says.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and...and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." Pause. "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, and neither will a stake to the heart. The bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until its too late." We quickly drive back to our room to see if we catch anything to give us a lead on the vampires. It's so weird that this is a strange occurrence now, when its a simple hunt later on. We sit around for a while, but it soon got late. Me, Sam, and Dean ended up falling asleep, but we had to keep our clothes that we were wearing on. John wanted to leave as soon as we got something. I was woken up to someone hitting my foot.

"Kate, let's go." I groaned quietly to not make John angry and get up. "I picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops get there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?"

"Just follow me, okay?" John says as he walks out of the room. I grab my jacket and lace up my shoes.

"Huh, vampires. Get's funnier every time I hear it." Dean says sitting up. We make it to the crime scene. The sun had just risen. Me, Sam, and Dean stayed by the Impala as John talked to the cops still at the scene.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam complains.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." Dean says.

"What's starting?" Sam asks just as John comes over to us.

"What have you got?" Dean asks John ignoring Sam's question.

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." John says.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asks.

"Sam..." Dean says.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam snaps at Dean.

"We are." John says.

"How do you know?"

"I found this." John says handing a fang to Dean.

"It's a...vampire fang." Dean says.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." He looks to Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam doesn't say anything. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." We start heading to our cars. "Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Oh, that really hurts because Dean loves that car. I know that's gotta hurt him. Dean just looks at the Impala. I'm getting tired of John very quickly.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I know this isn't the normal day I get these out, but I got it out! I'm so close to finishing this season. It's amazing. Thank you guys for sticking with me for this long. I love you guys so much and don't forget that. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	37. Dead Man's Blood Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! So, I don't know why I didn't bring it up, but a certain someone came back last episode in Supernatural. I'M SO HAPPY. What I'm not happy about is where he currently is and having to wait till March 1st when we most likely won't see said character. My poor baby. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Spooky Mormon Hell Dream from The Book of Mormon. On with the chapter!

Dead Man's Blood Part 2

We were back in our cars and following John. Sam is actually driving this time. Dean is reading from Elkin's journal that we grabbed

"Vampires next in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the next where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Pause. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam says grumpily.

"So it is starting." Dean says.

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for your Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's tension already?" I say.

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right, and I'm happy that we're all working together."

"Well good." I say.

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

"Oh God." Dean says.

"He barks orders at us Dean. He expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean says.

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue. There's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things." Dean says.

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you, me, and Kate have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes." Dean says kind of quietly. I know he's having an internal fight. I stay quiet. I don't want to get in the middle of this. Sam just shakes his head and keeps going. After a while, Dean gets a phone call. "Yeah Dad. All right, got it." Dean says as he hangs up. "Pull of at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam asks getting angry.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How." Sam asks getting even angrier.

"I don't know; he didn't say." Just then Sam guns the engine and pulls in front of John. I'm holding onto the seat for dear life. I know we're not going to get into a wreck, but its still terrifying. Once Sam is in front of John, Sam slams on the brakes causing us to swerve sideways. Somehow John stops in time to not hit us. "Oh crap. Here we go." Dean says as Sam gets out of the car. Me and Dean share a look and get out as well. "Sam!" Dean yells. When we get out, John is also out of his truck and standing in front of Sam. I stay near the Impala because I know the two of them could overtake me easily. Dean's got this. "Sam!" Dean says going over to the two.

"What the Hell was that?" John asks.

"We need to talk." Sam says.

"About what?" John says coming face to face with Sam.

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam asks.

"Sammy, come on. We can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean says.

"Your brother's right. We don't have time for this." John says.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you, you need our yelp." Sam says getting louder and louder. "Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car." John says.

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah and I said no."

"Okay, you made your point tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean says kind of getting in the middle of the two and grabs Sam pushing him back towards the Impala. Sam goes, but still looks at John with hatred.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbles.

"What'd you say?" John asks.

"You heard me." Sam yells.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam."

"Sam..." I warn.

"You walked away!" John yells getting in Sam's face.

"Stop it both of you." Dean says.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad. You closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Dean steps in and pushes them apart.

"Listen, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Dean yells. Dean looks at John. "That means you too." Wow, Dean is finally breaking out. Sam doesn't do anything else and gets into the car. John goes back to his truck. Dean comes back to the Impala, and we get back into the car. Once we got inside, I put a hand on Dean's shoulder. I wanted to give him a hug, but we don't have time for that. I also don't want to push the other two more. Dean looks at me and puts his hand on top of mine in thanks. He gives me a smile, and I remove my hand from his shoulder. We pull up down a road and hide the cars. We follow the road till we find an old barn. We hide in the trees as we see a guy go up to the barn. Probably a vamp. Another guy comes out. I recognize him from the episode. I think he was the leader. They talk for a little bit and go back inside. "Son of bitch, so they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean asks.

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading, and yeah, they sleep during the day. Doesn't mean they won't wake up." John says.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option." I say.

"Actually, that's the plan." We go back to the cars and pull out our machetes. Thankfully, there's four machetes in this trunk.

"Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean says holding up the other one we had. John pulls out a massive machete from the holder.

"I think I'm okay. Thanks." John says.

"Wow." Dean says.

"So, you boys really wanna know about this Colt?"

"Yes sir." Sam says.

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believe it until I read Daniel's letter..." Pause. "Back in 1835, when Haley's comet was overhead, the same night those men, died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen time before he disappeared...the gun along with him. Somehow Daniel got his hands on it." Pause. "They say...they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like...supernatural anything?" Dean asks.

"Like the demon." Sam says.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun...we may have it." John says. We make our way to the barn and split up in twos. I'm with Sam, and Dean is with John. There are vamps everywhere sleeping in hammocks. John and Dean start looking into the stalls as me and Sam make our way through the barn. Suddenly, we hear a bottle roll on the ground. All four of us freeze, but nothing happens. As we continue, me and Sam find a woman tied to a pole, unconscious. Sam quickly starts untying the woman as I stand guard. Then there was a noise.

"There's more." I hear Dean whisper to us. He must have split from John. Dean was over near a cage, where there were more people. There was a loud noise when Dean broke the lock on the cage. Me and Sam both give him a look. The woman tied to the pole begins to stir.

"Hey. Hey hey, shh, we're here to help you." The woman starts screaming. Me and Sam jump back and notice that the woman had woken up all the vampires.

"Sam! Kate!" Dean yells. Me and Sam pull out our machetes ready to fight. John comes running in soon after.

"Run!" He yells at us, and we take off. The vampires chase us, but we don't kill them. We burst out the doors and into the daylight. We don't stop running though and go up the road to where our cars are before we finally stop.

"Dad?" Dean asks noticing John wasn't right there with us. "Dad!" After a moment, John comes running up the road to us.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life."

"What the Hell do we do now?" Dean asks.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." The boys look to John confused, but I nod my head. "Dead man's blood is like poison to them. It'll incapacitate a vampire for a while." Me and Sam ride with John back to the motel, while Dean went to the nearest funeral home to get dead man's blood. I lay down on the bed, while Sam and John sit at the table. I had grabbed a book about vampires and started reading it. After a while, Sam got antsy and started pacing.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam says.

"Dean's got it." John says. Silence. "Sammy."

"Yeah."

"I don't think I ever told you this, but...the day you were born, you know what I did?" John asks.

"No." Sam says stopping his pacing.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother." Pause. "It was a college fund, and every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until...Anyways my point is, Sam, this is never the life I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You gotta understand something. After you mother passed, all I saw was evil everywhere, and all i cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared, ready. Except somewhere along the line I...uh...I stopped being your father, and I...I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about...my only thought was that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it's just...it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me...we're just different." Sam huffs. "What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess..." he lets out a chuckle, "well, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right, son." John says smiling. There was silence for a bit.

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" Sam asks.

"Spent it on ammo." John says. Sam starts laughing and suddenly John is laughing. I laugh to myself at this super cute moment. I don't want to ruin it. Dean finally comes back in.

"Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean says coming in.

"Get it?" John asks. Dean puts his hand in his pocket, pulls out a bag,grabs a bottle full of what I assume is blood, and hands it to John. "You know what to do."

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I got this out at a reasonable time on the day I am supposed to put this out! Look at me! Man I'm so close to the end of this season. I'm soooooooooo ready for season 2. I finally get to enact a few things that I've been planning since I started this story. Also, if you've been reading Heir to the Bat, I'm sorry. I don't know what to write on that story, and I don't want to put up crap chapters till I figure out what to do. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	38. Dead Man's Blood Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! So, how's everything going? How's your day going? How's your family? I'm doing pretty good. I had a nephew born yesterday, and he's so cute. I already love him. Well, instead of song I'll do YouTuber of the day, which is pyschadelic snake. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Dead Man's Blood Part 3

Being the female of the group, they decided I should be bait for the vampires. I just had to pretend the Impala was broken down. I knew the boys were nearby, but this was still scary. I had the hood open and was pretending to be look around in it. I soon heard a vehicle come and stop by me. They were here.

"Car trouble?" A female voice asks. I stand up and face her. "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

"Nah I'll pass. One, I don't swing that way. Two, I draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ohhhh." She says and then backhands me. I see another vamp show up. Where are the guys? She grabs my face and lifts me in the air. Um guys? "You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends."

"Again I don't swing that way chick. We could've been friends in a different life though." Just then an arrow pierces the other vamp. A second later an arrow is piercing the lady vamp holding onto me. She looks down at the arrow.

"Dammit." The boys finally come out from the trees. "It barely even stings."

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John says. The vamp's grip loosens on me, and I move away. She stumbles and starts looking consciousness. "Load her up." John says catching her and handing her to Dean. "I'll take care of this one." He says gesturing to the other vamp. He goes over to the vamp and decapitates him. We get the girl in John's truck and drive a ways away. We pull over and go out into the woods. The boys start a campfire. John was buying us time. "Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage, and trillium." John says handing me a bag. "It'll block our scent and here until we're ready." I didn't need to stick my nose to the bag to smell what was inside.

"Ugh this stuff smells awful." I say going over to the campfire.

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after 'er?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the guy, but the blood sickness is going to wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time."

"A half hour oughta do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"But..."

"John you can't take care of them all by yourself." I say.

"I'll have her and the Colt." John says.

"But after...we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam asks. John didn't say anything. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children, and Kate is the same age as you Sam. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Dean says. All three of us look at Dean surprised. I give him a smile. Good job Dean.

"Excuse me?" John asks obviously not prepared for both of his sons to not fall in line like good little soldiers.

"You know what me, Sammy, and Kate have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look...I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death...it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Sam and I nod. "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order." Dean looks down. I shake my head angrily. We go back to the vamp nest to take out the vampires back there. We quickly do so and head back to where John was. We made it just to see John losing a fight. Dean aims his crossbow and shoots one of the vamps. I move towards Luther the main vamp, but he backhands me and wraps an arm around my throat.

"Don't! I'll break her neck. Put the blade down." He says to Sam and Dean who were ready to fight him. They do nothing for a moment, and Luther tightens his hold cutting off my air supply. The boys notice me struggling and put down their machetes. "You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." John says from behind. There was a gunshot and Luther goes down. I stumble away from being able to breath suddenly. Dean grabs me to make sure I wouldn't fall. Did John Winchester just use a Colt bullet on me? I never would've thought he would.

"Luther!" Kate the vamp yells in horror. She starts towards John, but another vamp grabs her and pulls her into their car. They take off. Dean leads me to the Impala and helps me in. The boys talk to John for a bit outside but joins me soon after.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"We're going back to the motel and packing." Dean says as we take off. We get back to the motel and do just that. John comes in as we're packing up.

"So guys." He says. We stop what we're doing and look at him.

"Yes sir." Sam says.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass." Dean says. John just looks at Dean for a moment.

"You're right." John says.

"I am?" Dean asks surprised.

"It scares the Hell out of me. You three are all I've got, but I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together." I'm part of the family.

"Yes sir." All three of us say.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually about to upload a chapter of Through Time and Space right after this because I missed the upload this last week. Well, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	39. Salvation Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! I am on Spring Break right now, so I am going to chapter dump on you guys. Is that okay? We might even get to the end of season 1 this week. I will at least get pretty close. Review and tell me if that's okay. Well, the song of the chapter is The Election of 1800 from Hamilton. Enjoy the chapter!

Salvation Part 1

For the last few hours, we've just been researching. This search for the demon has been tiring. Me and John are sitting down looking at papers. Sam and Dean are just standing around. The Colt is lying in between me and John.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right?" Well, not mine but whatever. "Not a trace, just...nothing until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John says.

"And that's when you took off." Dean says. Wow, has it been a year?

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding...or hibernation."

"All right, so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean says.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." I say.

"Right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem." Sam yells.

"No it's our problem!" I yell standing up.

"Okay. That's enough." John says standing up. I sit back down after a second. Everyone is silent as we try and calm down.

"So why's he doing it? What does he want?" Sam asks.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..."

"All right so how do we find it...before it hits again." I say.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but it's there in the days before these fire signs crop up in an area: cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. Then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean says.

"A week before your mother died and in Pala Alto...before Jessica. These signs...they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asks.

"Salvation, Iowa." We pack up as quickly as we possibly can and get in our vehicles. We follow John heading to Iowa. I fall asleep like normal in the back seat since this is going to be a long drive. I'm quickly woken up by the Impala suddenly stopping. We pull off to the side, and the boys jump out. I move as quickly as a disorientated person, who just woke up can.

"Son of a bitch." I hear John say as I get out of the car.

"What is it?" Dean asks getting frustrated.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asks.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." John nods. "The demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asks.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's three hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up and cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"That could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" I ask.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?" John asks.

"No sir." I say. John nods at us, and we turn to get in our cars. John stops for a moment and leans on his trunk. I stop. "John?" I ask. The boys stop as well.

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't..." His face hardens. "This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." We get into our cars and head off. The boys drop us off at the closes hospital. I go up to the reception desk.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Dixon. I'm looking into some murders that's been happening over the country and have reason to believe the killer is hitting here next. They are targeting families with infants under a year old. Could I see all the births from a year and younger?" She nods and goes to the filing cabinet. She takes about ten minutes, but she finally hands me the files.

"Here you go."

"Thanks so much." I go through all the files and takes notes from the massive pile of files. This is going to take forever. I text Dean when I get done, and he comes to pick me up soon after since he had just got done as well. We leave and head back to our hotel room. Sam is sitting at the table rubbing his temples. "Sam?" I ask going over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I had another one." Sam says.

"Another what?"

"Vision. I know who's the next victim." He says as John comes in.

"How do you know who the next victim is?" Sam then goes into explaining what has been going on with his visions. "A vision."

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam says painfully.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because..."

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares. Then it start happening while he was awake." I say. Dean gets up from where he was sitting on the bed and makes Sam a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam says.

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?" John asks mad.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean says.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother. You pick up the the phone, and you call me." Dean puts the pot and cup down and walks over to John very pissed.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery." John doesn't say anything for a moment.

"You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry." John says.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight, and this family's gonna go through the sam Hell we went through." Sam says.

"No they're not. No one is ever again." I say. Just then Sam's phone rings.

"Hello?" He asks picking up. "Who is this?" Pause. "Meg." Everyone goes rigid at the name. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Pause. "Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop." Pause. "My dad. I don't know where my Dad is." Sam hesitated on that one. He hands the phone to John though.

"This is John." John says. "I'm here." Pause. "Caleb?" The boys go on alert. I guess this is a friend of theirs? "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." Pause. "I don't know what you're talking about." Pause. "Caleb. Caleb!" John was fuming. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John is quiet for a minute. "Okay." What did he just agree to? "I said okay. I'll bring you the colt." No John no. "It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." Pause. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on the plane." John hangs up.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asks.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" I ask.

"You and me are going to Lincoln." I'm completely taken aback by what he just said. Did he just say I'm going with him?

"What?" Dean asks confused as well.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If we don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You can't just hand it over." Sam says.

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no ones really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asks.

"Antique store." John says.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asks.

"Look, as longs as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figure it out?" Dean asks.

"I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean and me. You want us to stay here and kill the demon by ourselves?" Sam asks.

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean and Kate to have a home. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over."

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! So this is the first of many chapters you'll hopefully get while I'm on Spring Break. I know I'm getting this up late, and I'm sorry. I'm getting it up on Saturday though! You'll also be getting Doctor Who chapters as well. So enjoy the chapter dump you'll hopefully get. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	40. Salvation Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Whole New World! We are continuing the chapter dump with this! I'm going to keep this part short because I'm currently watching The Walking Dead. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Salvation Part 2

We soon left the motel room to get ready for our fights. I still don't understand why John wants me with him. Dean had gone into an antique store in search of an old gun, while me, Sam, and John check the weapons we do have. Dean comes back soon and joins us.

"You get it?" John asks. Dean pulls out a bag and hands it to John. John then pulls out an old gun.

"You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean asks.

"I can handle her. Plus I'll have Kate as back up. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, mandiac, amulets..."

"Dad..."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just...get the Hell out. That goes for you as well Kate. Don't get yourselves killed all right. You're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." Silence. "All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir." Sam says.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?" John hands Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon."

"We'll see you later." John says getting in the truck. I move to get in as well, but Sam stops me.

"You don't have to go with him. You can stay back with us."

"No, John needs backup. You two finish this okay." They nod. I hug both of them. "Take care of yourselves."

"Same goes for you sweetheart." Dean says. I nod and get into the truck with John. We drive off into the night.

"Is there another reason you're bringing me?" I ask after a while of silence. John doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I needed backup."

"No, you know I'm from another universe. You went alone on the show. So why did you want me to come with you?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"No I don't. I'm not against joining you as backup, but I would've expected you to leave me with the boys."

"You have protection."

"What?"

"That's all I'm going to say."

"How do you even know that?" John doesn't say anything and keeps driving. We drive all night long. I fall asleep as normal and only wake up when we stop. I notice we're outside a warehouse in an alley. "What's the plan?"

"You're going to stay out here, and if it sounds like something is wrong, come inside." I nod as he gets out of the truck. He grabs a few things and goes inside.

"I can't hear a thing in here." I say as I open the truck door. I quietly shut the door, so I don't attract the attention of those in the warehouse. I lean against the hood of the truck till I feel someone hit me upside the head with something. I don't pass out, but I fell down. I feel someone tie my hands behind my back with rope and pull me up. The person, or demon, drags me to the warehouse.

"Boss." The guy holding me says as we walk in. "I found her outside." He says letting go of me letting me fall to the ground. Ow that hurt.

"I told you to come alone." Meg says.

"She must have followed me. I told them to stay behind."

"Hmmm we'll have fun with her later. You have the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?" John asks. Would he just leave me with demons? I know I'm not technically family, but would he leave me? It wasn't my fault the demon found me.

"If you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You wanna shoot me baby? Go ahead. There's more where I came from." The demon who had captured me puts his foot on my neck. "I suggest you give us the gun if you don't want her to die." John doesn't do anything for a moment, and the guy puts more pressure on my neck. I gasp a little. "Now!" John looks at me, and then gives the gun to Meg. The demon by me goes over to Meg. "This is the colt?" John nods. "What do you think?" Meg asks handing the other demon the gun. The demon looks at it for a moment, and then shoots Meg in the chest. She staggers back holding a hand to the wound. "You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!" She yells.

"It's a fake." The demon says throwing the gun away.

"You're dead John. You, that pretty little girl there, and your boys are dead."

"I've never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?" John asks backing up.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot." Meg says coming closer to John.

"Well, then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

"That's funny John. We're going to strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." Just then there was this noise of gas coming into the room, which gave John the distraction he needed to run. Is he seriously leaving me? Meg and the demon leave. Thankfully, I had a knife in my boot and started cutting my binds slowly. I'm still not good with this. I had the binds almost off when I feel someone take my knife from me. I look and see John had somehow made it back. He pulled me up with my hands still tied slightly, but John quickly got rid of them. We get to the truck to see the tires slashed.

"Damn it." John says. We start running the side of the building. I wasn't running as fast because I'm still recovering from getting hit upside the head. We soon find ourself at a dead end. "Shit." He looks around before pulling out his phone, but we are flung against the wall. That time it did knock me out.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! Are we finally to the last episode of season 1? Is this real life? Did I finally get here? Guys, this is amazing! Am I going to be starting season 2 on Spring Break? It sure looks like I will! *Insert lots of excited screaming*. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	41. Devil's Trap

Hey guys! I'm back with the last episode of season one of Supernatural! We're finally here guys. I can't tell you how dumbfounded I'm here. I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. Well, here we go guys. It's gonna be one heck of a ride. I'm actually watching Supernatural as I write this (Season 2). I hope you guys enjoy it!

Devil's Trap

"Kate? Kate!" I hear someone yelling as I come to. I groan. Man those demons took a toll on me. "Kate, open your eyes!" That's definitely Sam. I groan again as I open my eyes.

"Sam?" I ask.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." He says moving to cut me free.

"You're here."

"Yeah, we weren't about to leave you and Dad behind to die."

"Did you kill the demon?"

"No but we saved the family. Come on we gotta go." He says helping me stand up, but I cry out.

"I think my ankle's broken." I say looking at it. I almost throw up at the sight. How did he not notice it. He looks down as well.

"Crap, I'll carry you then." He says picking me up bridal style being careful of my ankle.

"Why am I wet by the way?"

"Had to make sure you weren't possessed. It's holy water." I nod my head and lay my head on his chest.

"Sam, I'm getting tired."

"No, Kate, you gotta stay awake for me. Okay? We'll get your foot fixed and any other injury you might have."

"Ask me questions."

"What?"

"Isn't that the normal thing to do with people who shouldn't fall asleep?" He lets out a laugh.

"I guess so. Alright, Kate, what's your favorite book?"

"I really enjoy the Harry Potter series, but I love To Kill a Mockingbird and Pride and Prejudice."

"Pride and Prejudice?"

"It's not a normal romance novel by modern terms. Don't judge me."

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?"

"That's a tough one. I think one of favorites has always been The Truman Show."

"Classic. Where did you grow up?"

"Arkansas before my mom died. Lived in a small town in the northeast."

"What did you love about that town?"

"Small..." My eyes are drooping. "Town..."

"Kate, you gotta stay with me." He says getting into the Impala. Dean and John are up front.

"Is she okay?" I barely hear Dean ask.

"She's falling asleep, but she really needs to stay awake. Come on, Kate, stay with me."

"Can't..." I say before I fall into unconsciousness. When I woke up, I was laying on a couch with my foot propped up.

"Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" I hear Sam ask.

"That would be bad." I rasp out. The boys attention turns to me. Sam quickly comes over.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks.

"My foot hurts like the dickens, but I'm fine otherwise."

"I set it, but we need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible."

"It's not safe to be out there with the yellow eyed bastard still after us." Dean says.

"Her foot looks terrible, Dean. She might lose it if we don't get her help soon."

"Well, you know we have to save bullets, and I had to use one back at the apartments to get Dad out."

"Something's bothering you." I say looking at Dean. "What's on your mind?"

"That guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" I ask.

"Killing that guy. Killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh...it scares me sometimes." Silence. Then John walks into the room.

"It shouldn't. You did good." That's not John.

"You're not mad?" Dean asks. I try to say something, but it feels like I can't.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you...you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." The lights flicker. Dean and John go to the window, while Sam stays by me.

"It found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asks.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"I already did it." Why can't I say anything?

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam says leaving the main room.

"Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Give it to me." Dean takes the Colt out of his jeans.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry."

"Don't!" I finally yell out. The two of them look at me.

"Dean." John says sternly. Dean takes a few steps back. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean? You really believing this girl, who isn't family over your own father?"

"He'd be furious." Dean says.

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Dean raises his gun at John and cocks it. "You're not my Dad."

"Dean, it's me." John says putting his hands up. "How do you know its not her. She could be the demon." John says pointing at me. "She was kidnapped too."

"She isn't acting differently. I know my Dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"What the Hell's gotten into you? You know her? You've been hunting a year together. What do you really know about her? Do you know her family? Do you know where she's from?"

"You're not my father. Stay back." Sam comes into the room clearly shocked that Dean is holding a gun to John.

"Dean? What the Hell's going on?" Sam asks.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John says.

"He's not Dad." Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him and Kate."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John says.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sammy asks. The two of them are clearly getting upset. I could see tears in Dean's eyes.

"He's...he's different." Dean says.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon. You've gotta trust me." Sam just stands there looking between the two of them. "Sam?"

"No. No." Sam says finally and moves over to his brother's side. John looks at them.

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me." Silence. Dean keeps the gun on him but doesn't shoot "I thought so." John's eyes turn yellow. I could tell from my spot on the couch. Sam lunges at John, but he throws him against the wall. He then pins Dean against the wall. I want to move, but I can't because of my ankle. I would be of no use. Also, John gives me this look keeping me in my place. John goes over to Dean and picks up the Colt that Dean had dropped. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam says.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam yells.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," John says as he puts the gun on the table. "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam stares intently at the gun, but nothing happens. "Well, this is fun." He says going over to Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." He sighs. "this is worth the wait." He then turns to me. "She...now she's interesting. Do I kill her? Or do I use leverage for the very powerful being she's attached to?" What? John turns back to Dean. "Your Dad...he's in here with me trapped inside his own meat suit. He says, 'hi', by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God..." Dean starts.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He says getting closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean asks.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family." Pause. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asks. John turns to Sam.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah." John turns back to Dean.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." John backs up towards Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turns to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You...and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean says. John goes over to Dean.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain. Masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam...he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean says smiling at John. John looks at Dean, but then takes a step back and puts his head down. Dean suddenly yells out in pain. Oh crap those scratch marks.

"Dean! No!" Me and Sam yell.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean yells. John just looks at Dean, and Dean starts screaming even more. I try and move again, but I can't.

"Dean! No!" I yell kind of rolling a little bit. There's so much blood. Sam is struggling.

"Dad, please." Suddenly he passes out.

"Dean!" I yell rolling onto the floor. I let out a little yelp.

"Stop." John whispers. That's definitely the real John. Sam is suddenly let go. "Stop it." Sam goes for the gun and grabs it. John turns to him as Sam aims the gun.

"You kill me. You kill Daddy." John says.

"I know." Sam says as he shoots John in the leg. He falls down and so does Dean. Sam goes over to his brother. "Dean? Dean, hey? Oh, God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" I hear Dean ask. Oh thank goodness he's awake.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him." Sam goes over to John, who isn't moving.

"Dad? Dad?"

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. i can feel it. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" John suddenly yells. Sam aims the gun again but doesn't shoot. "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean says.

"Sam, please." I say.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! WE can end this here and now! Sammy!" John yells.

"Sam, no." Dean says.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." Then the demon smokes out of John and disappears. We all sigh. It takes a long time, but we all finally get into the car. I'm sitting behind John in the car. My foot needs elevation, but I don't want to hurt Dean.

"Look, just hold on alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam says as he gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car and heads out.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first...before me, before everything." John says. Sam doesn't say anything for a moment.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..." Just as he says that, I feel something smash into my side of the car, and...

That's the last thing I remember.

The End (for now)


End file.
